The Maruders 4º year
by Pedro Black
Summary: Os marotos estão em seu 4º ano em Hogwarts e conhecem 3 garotas que mudarão suas rotinas de marotos, mas será que é isso que eles querem? Uma fic sobre os marotos se metendo em várias confusões, detenções, jogos de quadribol, mistérios sobre Vol
1. Default Chapter

- Black! Acorda seu cachorrão dorminhoco! - gritava Tiago às 10 da manhã em um quarto no caldeirão furado – Acorda seu vira-lata! É começo do ano letivo!

Ah! Me deixa dormir! Ontem foi noite de lua cheia e você nem ajudou o pobre Aluado – reclamava Sirius – Sai daqui!

A você vai se arrepender! Tarantallegra! – gritou Tiago tirando a varinha do bolso.

Sirius levantou rapidamente e começou a sapatear.

- Seu cervo! Você vai ver! – gritava Sirius.

Lupin chegou no quarto seguido por Pedro

O quê está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Lupin

Esse cão não quer acordar!

Alguém me dá uma mão! – reclamou Sirius agora sambando

Eu ajudo! – falou Pedro tirando a varinha do blusão – "Fanate Encantatem"

Seu rato, você falou o feitiço errado – reclamou Sirius, suando de cansaço.

Finite Encantatem – brandou Lupin

Ufa! Finalmente! Graças ao Pontas eu já tive o meu aquecimento matinal! – reclamou Sirius enxugando o suor

Até que pra você foi bom! – falou Tiago descendo as escadas.

Cervo!

Vira-lata!

Calem a boca! – gritou Aluado – Por Merlin! Olha que belezuras!

Cadê? – perguntou Tiago

Está bem ali! – disse Lupin apontando para três garotas que estavam em um canto do Caldeirão Furado.

Sirius e Tiago pularam todos os degraus e foram em direção as garotas.

Oi gata! – paquerou Sirius uma garota de cabelos castanhos – Qual seu nome?

- Patrícia Patil – respondeu a garota levemente interessada – E o seu?

Sirius Black e esse aqui – falou Sirius tanto uns tapinhas nas costas do colega - é o meu amigo Potter

Tiago não fez nada ele estava de boca aberta para a ruivinha do grupo.

Q-qual seu nome? – gaguejou Tiago

Lílian Evans.

Vamos garotas! – falou a terceira, uma loira – Precisamos pegar o expresso pra Hogwarts!

Ei! Vamos bater um papo! – gritou Tiago para Evans br 

Agora não, estou atrasada!

Pontas, Pontas; eu acho que você vai ter que ser mais bonito para bater um papo com ela! – zombou Sirius

Ah! Cala a boca a sua nem de deu bola!

Lupin e Pedro se juntaram a eles

E aí Lupin você se interessou pela loira, não é? – perguntou Sirius

É!

Hahahahaha! Que mau gosto! – riram Sirius e Tiago

......................................................

Obs: Eu sei que o nome da garota em que Sirius se apaixona é ridículo. Mas nessa fic os pais de todo mundo será lembrado. Mas tarde vocês verão como os pais do Rony se conheceram. Não esqueçam de comentar!


	2. O Pior tipo de Um Fora

Os marotos iam atravessando os vagões do expresso de Hogwarts.  
- Cadê a Patrícia Patil? – perguntou Sirius  
Eles atravessaram um vagão e Sirius que estava na frente entrou no vagão das garotas:  
- Opa! Hehehe! Oi Patrícia!  
- Oi! Se quiser pode me chamar de Patil; eu prefiro.  
- Tá bom – respondeu Sirius admirado - A gente está indo pro último vagão, quer ir conosco?  
- Não, obrigada! Eu fico por aqui!  
- Tá legal – respondeu Sirius ainda admirando – Tchau!  
- Tchau!  
Eles foram até o último vagão com aquele ar de "nós somos demais"  
- Viu Pontas, a minha garota me dá mais bola do que a sua pra você! – zombou Sirius  
- É claro que não! – defendeu-se Tiago, irritado.  
- Dá!  
- Não dá!  
- Dá!  
- Não! E eu vou provar! – desafiou Tiago – Quem conseguir beijar elas ganha 30 galeões, feito?  
- Feito!  
Os dois saem do vagão se encarando  
- Quer apostar Rabicho, 5 galeões como eles não conseguem! – falou Lupin tirando 5 moedas de ouro do bolso  
- É claro que eles conseguem! Eles são demais! – exclamou Pedro mostrando 5 galeões  
5 minutos depois  
- Eles estão demorando muito! – falou Lupin preocupado  
- Será qu...  
O trem começou a tremer com muita força.  
- Por Merlin, o que está acontecendo? – gritou Lupin levantando do assento e saindo do vagão  
- Ei! Espere por mim! – exclamou Pedro  
Os dois chegaram em um vagão e se depararam com a cena mais engraçada de suas vidas, Lílian e Patil estavam de pé com a varinha apontada para Sirius e Tiago que estavam em um canto, caídos no chão, estuporados.  
- Hahahahaha! O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou Lupin rindo.  
- Esses dois tarados vieram aqui e queriam nos beijar mais nós fomos mais rápidas e estuporamos eles! – explicou Lílian  
- Coitados, eu acho que eles já aprenderam a lição! – falou Lupin tirando a varinha tentando abafar o riso – Enervate! Enervate!  
Tiago e Sirius acordaram meio tontos.  
- Ah? Ai, o que houve – disseram eles ao mesmo tempo  
- Elas estuporaram vocês! – Lupin não agüentou e caiu na gargalhada – vocês foram estuporados por garotas! Hahahahaha! O mundo deve saber disso! Já vejo até as manchetes no Profeta Diário "Tiago Potter e Sirius Black tentam beijar duas garotas do 4º ano e são estuporados". Hahahaha!  
Quanto Lupin acabou de falar a porta abriu e entrou uma mulher alta, ruiva e com óculos redondos.  
Todos olharam espantados para ela.


	3. A Chegada à Hogwarts com Grande Estilo

- Com licença, eu sou Rita Seeker, eu ouvi vocês falando sobre o Profeta Diário?

Rita Seeker – exclamou todos do vagão – A famosa escritora do Profeta Diário!

Nós somos suas fãs! – falou Lílian

Também somos jornalistas, só que do jornal de Hogwarts! – disse Vívian(a loirinha)

O que você está fazendo em Hogwarts? – perguntou Patil

Estou fazendo um artigo sobre quadribol nas escolas.

Quadribol! Isso é o que eu sei fazer de melhor! – exclamou Tiago – Que tal uma entrevista?

Excelente idéia! – falou Rita – Vamos para o último vagão!

Aluado e Rabicho vocês ficam, – falou Sirius – vocês não entendem nada de quadribol

Tá bom - falou Lupin entediado

Os três sairam

Rabicho lembra da nossa aposta! – falou Lupin – Pode passar 5 galeões!

Droga, você tinha que lembrar! – reclamou Pedro tirando várias moedas do bolso – Toma! – jogou as moedas para Lupin.

Beleza!

...................................................................

O trem foi parando e todos os alunos foram descendo na estação de Hogwarts

Alunos do primeiro! Por aqui! – falou uma voz bem grossa – Alunos do primeiro ano!

Hagrid! Meu amigão, grande como sempre, né? – zombou Tiago

É! Como foram as suas férias?

Meus pais viajaram para a Rússia e eu fiquei hospedado com os meus amigos no Caldeirão Furado – respondeu Tiago – E as suas?

Não fiz nada de interessante. – disse Hagrid virando para a multidão de pirr... alunos.

Como a gente vai chegar a Hog.... – Pedro nem conseguiu acabar a pergunta e a resposta já estava bem na sua frente.

Carruagem sem cavalos! – exclamou Lupin com tédio – Que droga!

É Aluado, mas dê uma olhada no transporte dos alunos da 7º ano! – falou Sirius

Hipogrifos! – gritou Lupin

Sirius, que tal a gente pegar um desses hipogrifos, voar com eles e pousar bem no meio do Salão Principal! – disse Tiago

Seria uma grande abertura para o ano letivo! – disse Sirius

Aluado nos acompanha? – perguntou Tiago

Não, obrigado, eu prefiro ir de carruagem – disse Lupin

Rabicho?

Não! – respondeu Pedro com medo

Sirius, faça as honras! Hehehe! – zombou Tiago

Ok!

Sirius fez uma reverência ao um hipogrifo castanho e Tiago ao um branco, os dois o aceitaram, em pouco tempo eles já estavam montados, prontos para partir.

Aiôoooooo silver! – gritou Sirius e os dois partiram para o céu sem uma única nuvem.

......................................

Pedro e Lupin estavam em uma carruagem dividindo-a com Longbotton e Weasley

Rabicho, quer apostar 10 galeões como o Tiago e o Sirius vão levar uma detenção? – murmurou Lupin.

Feito! – exclamou Pedro – Desta vez eu ganho!

Weasley e Longbotton murmuravam

Precisamos mudar nossa estratégia de quadribol! - murmurou Weasley.

Eu estive pensando na gente fazer uma Formação de ataque cabeça-de-falcão.

Precisamos falar com Sirius!

......................................

Em outra carruagem estavam as garotas

Vívian, eu vi como você olhou aquele garoto, amigo do Tiago e do Sirius – zombou Lílian – Eu acho que você está apaixonada!

E você, pelo tal de Tiago e a Patil pelo Sirius! Hem? – zombou Vívian Brown

Eu não vou dizer que não fiquei interessada, mas eu já gosto do Severo Snape! – disse Lílian

E do Lúcio Malfoy mesmo ele gostando da Narcisa – disse Mik, tristonha.

............................................

Lupin e Pedro estavam conversando no Salão Principal:

A seleção das casas já foi feita e nada do Tiago e do Sirius – disse Lupin preocupado

A profª. Minerva bateu com sua colher em sua taça, todos no mesmo instante pararam de conversar, Dumbledore levantou e disse:

Bem vindo a mais um ano letivo em Hogwarts! Quero dizer a todos os alunos do 1º ano e relembrar aos alunos antigos, – falou Dumbledore olhando fixamente para Lupin e Pedro, suspeitando por Tiago e Sirius não estarem lá – que a floresta que está em nossos terrenos é proibida para todos que não quiserem ter uma morte altamente dolorosa! E agora os alunos do 7º ano – disse o diretor apontando para a janela.

Todos olharam para ela e lá foi se materializando duas formas estranhas do lado de fora da janela.

A porta do Salão Principal abriu e entrou vários alunos do 7º ano montados em hipogrifos, eles desmontaram e seguiram para as suas respectivas mesas e os animais foram guiados por Hagrid para fora do Salão Principal.

Mas se esses são os alunos do 7º ano, quem são aqueles? – perguntou um garoto do 3º ano da Corvinal.

A forma estranha foi aumentando cada vez mais e mais até serem distinguidas:

- Hipogrifos! - gritou Vívian Brown

Os hipogrifos colidiram com toda força na janela, o vidro partiu em mais de mil pedaços, eles pousaram no meio do Salão Principal e montados neles estavam:

Tiago Potter e Sirius Black! – brandou a profª. Minerva

Todos os alunos olhavam boquiabertos para eles.

Tiago e Sirius nem ligavam para o que a prof. Minerva disse, os dois pensavam na mesma coisa: "será que elas gostaram"

Me acompanhem! – disse a profª. Minerva, saindo do seu lugar na mesa dos professores e indo até eles.

.............................................................................................................................................

Nota: Desculpem esse capítulo da fic ser tão grande, mas é que eu me empolguei.


	4. Castigo leve

Tiago e Sirius seguiram a profª. Minerva por vários corredores e escadas até chegarem a sala dela, ela se sentou e conjurou do nada duas cadeiras onde Sirius e Tiago se sentaram, ela olhou para eles através daqueles oclinhos meia-lua e disse:

O que vocês acham que eu fazer com vocês?

Deixar a gente voltar para a festa? – perguntou Sirius

Errado! Vou lhes dar uma detenção! Vocês vão ter que dar banho em todos os hipogrifos de Hogwarts! Hagrid ensinará a vocês!

Ah!

Nada de "ah", ouviu! Vocês merecem! – ralhou a profª. Minerva McGonagall – Tiago você pode ir, eu vou dar uma palavrinha com o Sirius.

Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam nervosos e Tiago saiu.

Sirius, eu quero lhe avisar que você não deve mais roubar outro tampo de privada para treinar Quadribol, o prof. Flictwick colocou um adesivo permanente em todas as privadas de Hogwarts, vai ser impossível de tirar.

Nossa! Que medo! – zombou Sirius

Pode ir! – disse a profª. Minerva, fingindo não ter ouvido o que Sirius falou – Acho que a festa de abertura já acabou, é melhor você ir direto ao seu Salão Comunal.

Sirius saiu da sala, subiu as escadas e encontrou Tiago no 4º andar, examinando uma estátua de uma bruxa de um olho só.

O quê você está fazendo? – perguntou Sirius

Essa estátua parece uma passagem secreta!

Não pode ser! Depois nós vemos isso! Agora o problema e descobrir a senha da Grifinória!

Perguntei ao Lupin; mas o que a profª. Minerva falou pra você?

Disse para mim não roubar mais tampos de privadas, mas ela não sabe que eu posso pegar os tampos do 3 Vassouras!

...........................................................

Os marotos estavam tomando o seu café matinal, quando foram interrompidos pelo som infernal das corujas entregando cartas ao seus donos.

Ei dêem uma olhada nisso – disse Lupin, que tinha acabo de receber um jornal. – escreveram sobre vocês! – jogou o jornal para Sirius.

"O jornal de Hogwarts"

"Tiago Potter e Sirius Black tentam beijar garotas e são estuporados"

Abaixo haviam colocado uma foto dos dois caídos no chão do vagão, estuporados

"Ontem, dia 1 de setembro, estávamos em nossos vagões, quando entraram Tiago e Sirius, se encarando, e nos disseram palavras românticas, nós gostamos, mas depois eles vieram em cima da gente tentando nos beijar, mas rapidamente nós tiramos nossas varinhas e os estuporamos. "

"Publicação por Lílian Evans e Patrícia Patil"

"Fotos por Vívian Brown"

Os marotos ficaram olhando boquiabertos, olhando para o jornal. Um garoto da Sonserina que havia um exemplar do jornal de Hogwarts, se levantou seguido por 3 garotos e foram até eles.

Ora, ora, ora! Nem beijar garotas vocês conseguem, né? – zombou o garoto.

Cai fora Malfoy! – vociferou Sirius – Aqui não é a sua mesa!

Ui! Que meda! – zombou Malfoy, os 3 garotos atrás dele, riram.

Ih! Olha só Crabbe, Goyle e Snape sabem, rir! – zombou Tiago

Crabbe e Goyle levantaram os punhos. Lúcio levantou o jornal e leu em voz alta todo o artigo, fazendo pausas para as pessoas rirem. Tiago e Sirius ficavam, a cada risada dos alunos, vermelhos parecendo um tomate. A profª. Minerva viu aquele tumulto e os separou, e disse:

Hoje às 10:00 vocês vão cumprir suas detenções, Hagrid estará esperando vocês no Hall de Entrada. – e saiu em direção à mesa dos professores.

Detenção! Que detenção? – perguntou Lupin

A gente não queria de dizer! Pra você não rir da minha nossa cara! - explicou Tiago

E o que vai ser? – perguntou Pedro

Dar banho nos Hipogrifos!

Lupin deixou cair sua colher com estrépito e começou a rir.

Ei, calma aí! Rabicho, e aquela nossa aposta! – exclamou Lupin, quase sem ar.

Droga! Assim você vai me falir – reclamou Pedro, entregando à Lupin 10 galeões.

.........................................

Artur Weasley foi entregando os novos horários das aulas.

Pontas, dê uma olhada nos nossos horários!

Segunda-feira

9:00

Defesa contra as artes das trevas

11:00

Poções

Almoço

13:00

Trato de criaturas mágicas

15:00

Feitiços

As nossas matérias favoritas! Beleza!

Porquê são as suas matérias favoritas? – perguntou Pedro

Porquê a gente consegue fazer mais marotices! – explicou Tiago

Duvido vocês fizerem alguma coisa na aula de D.C.A.T! – duvidou Lupin

Porquê? Ninguém vai nos evitar! – perguntou Sirius.

Ah, eu acho que sim! O prof. Blood talvez! – explicou Lupin

O novo professor?

É! Ele da arrepio! – disse Pedro.


	5. O professor Blood

Capítulo 5: O prof. Blood 

Os marotos conversavam no fundo da sala de D.C.A.T.:

Como é, esse tal de prof. Blood? – perguntou Tiago

Ele dá arrepios! E ele não tem cor... – disse Pedro, com medo, mas a porta da sala escancarou e entrou o prof. Blood, um homem alto, de cabelos vermelho - sangue arrepiados e olhos sem córneas, apenas com as pupilas vermelhas. Ele olhou para cada aluno amedrontado e disse:

Olá! – sua voz era rouca e misteriosa – sou o novo professor de vocês! Recebi uma carta do professor anterior, dizia que vocês aprenderam como acabar com criaturas mágicas. Esse ano, o prof. Dumbledore pediu para mim continuar com essa matéria.

Aaaaaaah! – disse a turma entediada

Mas esse ano, vou lhe ensinar como acabar com criaturas maiores e mais fortes.

Eeeeeeeeeh!

E também vou tirar dez pontos para aquele que mostrar táticas ou seja lá o que for para qualquer aluno! – e olhou para Artur Weasley

Ah? – disseram Artur e Sirius, levantando a cabeça

Nunca mais mostre coisas ao seus colegas na hora da minha aula se você quiser continuar em sala! Entendeu? – gritou o professor, bravamente.

Aham! – afirmou Artur, com medo

Vocês podem achar que eu sou cego, só porque não tenho córnea, vocês estão muito enganados, por meio de magia eu consigo ver muito bem! – disse calmamente o professor

O que aconteceu? – perguntou Patrícia Patil

Ouvindo aquela voz Sirius ergueu-se alguns centímetros da cadeira e viu lá na 1ª fileira a mão de Patrícia Patil levantada e ao lado dela Lílian Evans e Vívian Brown e pensou:  
"Como ela está na grifinória? Como que nós nunca vimos elas? Eu devia prestar mais atenção nas garotas da grifinória"  
- Fui atacado por um lobisomen! - dizia o prof.Blood, os marotos se entreolharam, nervosos.  
- Há 5 anos atrás, estava fazendo um acampamentonuma floresta perto de Londres - explicava o prof. Blood - Era noite de lua cheia, estava sentado em frente a uma fogueira saboreando deliciosos marshmallows. Uma moita atrás de mim se moveu, levantei rapidamente e ergui a varinha - Lupin começou a suar - eu ia falar "lumus" mas a criatura saltou da moita e me atacou! - algumas garotas gritaram - era um lobisomen, mas pequeno, na forma humana eu diria que tinha uns 9 ou 10 anos - Lupin ficou com o olhar vidrado - pulou encima de mim e me arranhou na barriga - ele mostrou uma cicatriz na barriga - depois me arranhou nos olhos e minhas córneas foram arrancadas, consegui sair debaixo dele e ia lançar um feitiço quando fui derrubado novamente e cai desmaiado - Lupin começou a tremer - e mor...  
- Professor! O Lupin! - gritou Tiago, desesperamente  
Todos alunos viraram para trás, as garotas começaram a gritar e Pedro deixou cair um tinteiro que salpicou ele e Sirius de tinta preta.  
Lupin tremia, suava e seus olhos estavam vidrados.  
- Levem ele para a ala hospitalar! Rápido! - ordenou prof. Blood para Sirius e Tiago.  
Os dois se levantaram rapidamente agarraram Lupin pelos braços e saíram de sala.Obs: Por favor comentem!


	6. O segredo de Lupin

  
  
Fazia uma semana que Lupin estava na ala hospitalar e nem sequer acordava, mas tinha parado de tremer. O clima de Hogwarts mudou muito de lá pra cá, o tempo ficou frio com grandes nevascas, Paul Gerist(mais conhecido como Pirraça) enfeitiçou bolas de neve para seguir os alunos que passasem pela estátua de Ganon o porco, no 2º andar; o prof. Blood não tocou mais no assunto do ataque de um lobisomen e agora ensinava como acabar com vampiros.  
Tiago, Sirius e Pedro conversavam alegremente na hora do café da manhã, quando foram interrompidos pelo barulho infernal das corujas que entregavam cartas aos seus donos. Sirius recebeu o Profeta Diário e afundou a cara no jornal e começou a ler.  
Tiago e Pedro iam recomeçar a conversa quando Sirius os interromperam com um grito:  
- Pontas! Rabicho! Olhá só isso! - jogando o jornal para eles lerem.  
"Ameaça a Dumbledore"  
"Ontem, 28 de setembro, foram presos 2 comensais da morte tentando arrombar a porta dos fundos da casa do ministro da magia, quando foram pegos em flagrante fizeram ameaças ao atual diretor de Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore:  
"Nós podemos ser presos mas o Lord das Trevas ainda está solto! E quando reunir mais seguidores, destruirá Hogwarts e Dumbledore. Não adianta nos prender o nosso mestre nos soltará!"Nesse momento os aurores estuporaram-os. "  
Por  
Kennan Martin  
  
Pedro ficou paralisado, Tiago deu uma leve tremida e Sirius arrepiou-se.  
- Mas se ele pensa em destruir Hogwarts isso significa que ele vai nos destruir também? - disse Pedro, medrosamente.  
- Eu acho que sim! - respondeu Sirius.  
- Isso quer dizer que vamos morrer? - perguntou Tiago, passando o dedo na garganta.  
- É!  
- Então não vou ver mais a Lílian, jogar quadribol, fazer marotices e comer doces?  
- Provavelmente!  
- Ahhhhhhh! Que vida cruel!  
- Vamos tentar esquecer isso!  
- Como eu vou esquecer que querem nos matar? - disse Tiago, irritado.  
- Fazendo alguma coisa!  
- Como o que?  
- Visitar o Aluado! Vamos antes que começe as aulas!  
Os três saíram do Salão Principal reclamando da vida cruel:  
- Se eu vou morrer, eu quero fazer tudo que eu gostaria antes de se for! - dizia Tiago  
- O que você gostaria de fazer? - perguntou Sirius  
- Soltar uma bomba de bosta na sala do inspetor, mostrar para o Paul que eu faço brincadeiras melhor do as dele, conquistar Lílian, ganhar de novo a taça de quadribol... - dizia Tiago até eles chegarem a ala hospitalar.  
- Puxa! Que sorte vocês tiveram! O Lupin acabou de acordar! - disse Madame Salima, eufórica.  
- Nossa Aluado, o que aconteceu com você? - perguntou Pedro  
Lupin estava branco e seus olhos estavam inchados.  
- Oi, galera! Acordei a uns 10 minutos, que sorte que vocês tiveram! - disse Lupin, sua voz estava rouca.  
- Eu te fiz uma pergunta! - disse Pedro  
- Nada!  
- Não mente! Todos nós vimos! Quando o prof. Blood começou a falar sobre o lobisomen você ficou esquisito! - gritou Pedro  
- Fala baixo! Venham cá! - Tiago, Sirius e Pedro se aproximaram mais dele. - Feche as cortinas! - ordenou Lupin e eles fecharam - Eu tenho um segredo para contar a vocês!  
- Segredo! Adoro segredos! - disse Pedro  
- Não é pra espalhar! Viu seu fofoqueiro! - disse Tiago à Pedro  
- Vocês já sabem que eu sou um lobisomen, né? - começou Lupin - Então vocês já tevem saber que um lobisomen não lembra de seus atos que ele cometeu quando na forma de lobo. Mas eu sempre tive flashs dos meus atos canídeos. Quando o prof. Blood nos contou o que aconteceu com ele, eu tive flashs do que eu estava fazendo naquela noite, e os flashs batiam com a história. Eu estava atrás de uma moita e um homem estava na minha frente, depois mudava para o que o professor dizia, aí eu comecei a perceber que fui eu quem atacou o professor!  
- Por Merlin!  
- E ainda não cheguei ao pior! E acabei mordendo ele! - continuou Lupin  
- V-você mo-mordeu o no-nosso professor - disse Sirius  
- Estamos estudando com um lobisomen! - gritou Pedro com medo.  
- Droga! Voldemort já basta! Agora outro para tentar nos matar! - disse Tiago.  
- Voldemort vai tentar nos matar? Porque? - perguntou Lupin  
- Saiu no Profeta Diário! Voldemort quer destruir Dumbledore e Hogwarts junto! Isso quer dizer que nós também! - explicou Sirius.  
- Dumbledore vai fazer alguma coisa, com certeza! - disse Lupin, afirmadamente.  
- Será!  
O sinal do começo das aulas tocou.  
- Precisamos ir! - disse Tiago  
- Tchau!  
- Tchau!  
os três sairam da ala hospitalar.  
- Coitado do Lupin! - disse Sirius  
- Coitado de mim, isso sim! Como eu vou aguentar as aulas com um lobisomen? - disse Pedro com medo 


	7. O fim de Pirraça

Capítulo 7: O fim de Pirraça

Os marotos estavam conversando alegremente, de barriga cheia do delicioso jantar, na Salão Comunal:

- Hoje é noite de lua cheia! Quem vai me ajudar? - perguntou Lupin, que tinha sido liberado da Ala Hospitalar.

- Eu! E todos vão ajudar também! - respondeu Tiago, olhando para Pedro tentando força-lo a responder sim.

- Tá bom, eu vou! - respondeu Pedro com raiva de Tiago.

- Só tem um probleminha! São dois lobisomens! Como nós vamos para-los? - resmungou Sirius.

- Vocês já são animagos, isso já ajuda! - disse Lupin, preocupado.

- Eu não vou! - reclamou Pedro.

- Ah, vai! Se não vou ter que obriga-lo - disse Tiago, tirando a varinha do bolso.

- Tá legal! - disse Pedro, com medo.

- Precisamos ir logo! Tiago! Depressa, pegue a capa de invisibilidade! - disse Lupin desesperadamente, olhando pela janela.

Tiago correu para o dormitórios e pegou a capa e uma sacola.

- O que tem nessa sacola? - perguntou Sirius, curioso.

- Bombas de bosta! Pra distrair os alunos enquanto a gente sai daqui! - respondeu Tiago com um sorriso maroto.

- Boa idéia! - disse Sirius sorrindo alegremente.

- Todos pra debaixo da capa! - ordenou Tiago.

Eles sumiram pra debaixo da capa.

- 1,2,3... - disse Tiago entregando uma bomba para cada um.

- ... já!

as garotas gritaram e os garotos xingaram. Os marotos foram rapidamente para o quadro da mulher gorda e sairam e nem perceberam que um garoto do 3º ano chamado Paul Gerist os seguia.

- Essa sua idéia das bombas de bosta foi brilhante! - elogiou Sirius, em quanto andavam pelos corredores de Hogwarts.

- Eu sei! Uma mente brilhante tem que ter idéias brilhantes! - disse Tiago, se achando.

- Fica quieto! Parece que tem alguém nos seguindo! - falou Lupin.

Eles olharam para trás e Paul rapidamente se espremeu entre duas armaduras.

- Não tem nada aí! - disse Pedro.

- Eu ouvi passos! - disse Lupin.

- Vamos continuar! A lua está quase saindo! – disse Pedro

Eles sairam correndo meio desajeitados para a capa não cair. Eles pararam de chofre, um homem encapuzado estava na porta do Hall de Entrada. Eles desceram as escadas, bem devagar, para o homem não perceberem que eles estavam ali. No último degrau, o falso, Pedro esqueceu de pular e prendeu o pé, todos tropeçaram um por cima do outro e capa voou longe. O homem encapuzado foi até eles e disse:

- Vocês demoraram um pouco! – tirando o capuz.

- Prof. Blood! – exclamaram todos.

Não diga! Claro que sou eu, quem vocês pensaram que fosse? – perguntou prof. Blood.

Eles resmungaram alguma coisa parecida com "Voldemort".

Anda a lua está saindo! – disse Tiago.

Eles correram pelos terrenos de Hogwarts e Paul Gerist corria atrás deles. Eles chegaram em frente ao salgueiro lutador e a lua cheia saiu de trás das nuvens.

Ah, não! – disse Sirius apontando para o céu.

Todos olharam para o céu e depois para Lupin e o prof. Blood. Seus narizes alongavam, seus dentes cresciam, seus olhos aumentavam, suas roupas rasgaram e começaram a ganhar pêlos castanhos. Tiago, Sirius e Pedro se transformaram em animais. Pedro correu para o nó do salgueiro lutador e o apertou com força, no mesmo instante a árvore paralisou. Tiago e Sirius tentavam levar os dois para dentro da passagem secreta. Paul via tudo aquilo atrás de uma moita, com os olhos arregalados. Lupin e prof. Blood pararam e farejaram no ar alguma coisa diferente. Tiago e Sirius os soltaram e também farejaram. Eles se entreolharam. Os lobisomens começaram a correr em direção a moita onde estava Paul. Ele percebeu e começou a correr em direção a floresta proibida.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Tiago e Sirius seguiram eles correndo pra valer. Paul cada vez chegava mais perto do núcleo da floresta, ele começou a ouvir alguma coisa se arrastando nas moitas em sua frente, ele estava chegando perto de uma clareira havia formas estranhas em sua frente, ou ele ia pra lá ou seria mordido pelos lobisomens. Ele olhou para trás e viu os dois correndo atrás dele, era uma fuga de vida ou morte. Ele entrou na clareira e percebeu que ele não foi bem vindo. As criaturas iam para cima dele fazendo tic tic, eram aranhas! Ele gritou desesperado, tentando fugir, mas era inútil ele continuar a gritar, elas se amontoavam em cima dele e começavam a morde-lo, ele sentiu o seu sangue quente jorrar. Tiago e Sirius vinham tentar ajuda-lo, começaram a chifrar e morder as terríveis aranhas.

- Eu não quero morrer! – gritava Paul antes de ser coberto por aranhas gigantes.

Tiago e Sirius haviam falhado, não tinha volta, Paul Gerist, mais conhecido como Pirraça, estava morto.

Obs: Quero agradecer ao meu primo por me dar algumas idéias para esse capítulo.

2º Obs: Búúúúúuaaaaaaa! O Pirraça morreu!

Pirraça diz: Oi! Voltei!

Pedro Black grita: Aaaaaaaah! Pirraça? O que você está fazendo?

Pirraça fala: Escrevendo na sua fic!

Pedro reclama: Vai escrever na sua fic!

Pirraça xinga: #$%&!

Pedro Black adverte: Que coisa feia! Tem crianças lendo!

Pirraça pergunta: #$#! Eu vou aparecer em algum dos próximos capítulos?

Pedro Black responde: Não! Calma, tá, tá você vai aparecer, mas solta o meu pescoço que eu tô ficando sem ar!

Pirraça ri: Hahahaha! Eu não vou soltar!

Pedro Black repreende: Se você não me soltar, quem vai continuar a fic?

Pirraça diz: Eu!

Pedro Black diz: Mas você é um fantasma! Você não vai conseguir digitar!

Pirraça xinga: #!$%$#!

Pedro Black: Tchau leitores! Não esqueçam de comentar! Fuiizzzz!


	8. Um brinde ao Pirraça

Capítulo 8: Um brinde a Pirraça

Os marotos estavam sentados na mesa do café, sem sequer comer uma torrada, todos estavam de cabeça baixa, tristes, sem saber o que fazer. O prof. Blood também estava de cabeça baixa bebendo o seu café. O correio chegou, corujas desceram pelo Salão Principal, uma coruja parda voou pela mesa da Grifinória e deixou cair uma carta em cima do prato vazio de Tiago. Tiago olhou assustado para aquela carta, ele nunca recebia cartas. Ele olhou para o endereço da carta para ver se estava certo.

"Remo Lupin"

"Mesa da Grifinória"

"Salão Principal"

"Hogwarts"

Ele abriu lentamente, desembrulhou a carta e leu, cada linha ele ficava mais espantado Sirius, Tiago e Pedro ficara curiosos e foram para trás dele para poderem ler:

"Marotos,

Achei o resto mortais de um aluno do 3º ano dentro da floresta.

Suponho que ele tinha seguido vocês em mais uma noite de lua cheia.

Tenham cuidado! Façam alguma coisa que impeça de mais alunos sigam vocês, eu sei que vocês já tem a capa de invisibilidade, mas vocês precisam criar alguma coisa que saiba onde as pessoas estão no momento. Talvez Dumbledore fale alguma coisa sobre a morte desse garoto. Aquelas aranhas que atacaram ele, fui eu que criei, não sei porque as aranhas o atacaram, eu as treinei para não atacarem humanos, vou ver o que está acontecendo. Façam alguma coisa rápido.

Hagrid"

Eles se entreolharam assustados.

Será que Dumbledore vai falar alguma coisa? – perguntou Lupin

Não sei! – respondeu Sirius – Mas o que será que ele quis dizer com "criem alguma coisa que saiba onde as pessoas estão no momento"?

Eu acho que ele quer que a gente crie alguma coisa que dê para saber onde as pessoas estão, para não passarmos por elas e impedir outra perseguição que acabe assim. – explicou Tiago.

O sinal do começo das aulas tocou. Os marotos levantaram-se e foram para a aula de História de Magia. A aula ocorreu normalmente, todos sonolentos com a enorme explicação da revolta dos duendes de 1671. O sinal do final da aula tocou. Os marotos rapidamente saíram e foram para a biblioteca. Pegaram vários livros sobre magia avançada e empilharam sobre uma mesa.

A gente vai ter que procurar o que Hagrid falou durante dias, isso é quase impossível de fazer! – reclamou Sirius.

Pare de reclamar e procure logo nesses livros, a gente só tem mais 15 minutos antes de começar a próxima aula! – disse Lupin.

Os marotos passaram os 15 minutos folheando livros sem sucesso. Eles pegaram alguns livros e levaram para a aula de Transfigurações e leram os livros fingindo estar prestando atenção na explicação da professora McGonagall sobre transfigurações de animais. A profª. McGonagall se aproximou da mesa de Lupin, ele se assustou e guardou o livro rápido. Ela se abaixou e disse no ouvido dele:

Hagrid já me contou o que aconteceu! Não se sinta culpado! E não conte para ninguém que o prof. Blood é um lobisomem!

Tá bom! Mas você sabe que o prof. Blood é um lobisomem?

Claro que sei, eu sou uma professora, Dumbledore pediu minha opinião sobre ele!

Mas ele é um lob...

Quieto! Eu preciso continuar a minha aula! – ela se levantou e continuou a vigiar os alunos.

Longbotton estava tendo problemas com a sua ave.

LONGBOTTON! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO? O FEITIÇO ESTÁ ERRADO! – ralhou a profª. McGonagall.

Desculpe professora! – desculpou Longbotton, olhando para a mesa, seus olhos lagrimejando.

Profª. McGonagall foi em sua mesa e vez uma anotação em um pergaminho velho.

Coitado do Longbotton! Não consegue transfigurar nem uma ave! – sussurou Sirius para Tiago.

É! Mas eu tenho certeza que ele vai melhorar!

O sinal de final de aula tocou. Agora era a hora de Dumbledore falar sobre a morte de Paul Gerist. Os marotos se sentaram na mesa da Grifinória e ficaram de cabeça baixa. Os alunos começaram a conversar bem alto.

A profª. McGonagall bateu com sua colher na taça em sua frente e todos se calaram. Dumbledore se levantou e disse:

Alunos! Por favor! Escutem o que eu tenho a dizer! Nosso querido aluno Paul Gerist apelidado de Pirraça, do 3º ano da Grifinória, faleceu a noite passada. – uma garota de cabelo rosa chiclete, da Grifinória, começou a chorar silenciosamente. – Um querido aluno, alguns vão sofrer, ele vai nos deixar marcas! – Pedro passou a mão nas costas, no ano anterior Paul jogou óleo de mandrágora nele. – Mas não podemos ficar assim! Se não perdemos forças para as coisas terríveis que os esperam lá fora! Temos que continuar juntos! Todos ficarmos sendo amigos! Precisamos ficar amigos para derrotar-mos seres que querem acabar com o mundo!

Ele está falando de Voldemort! – sussurrou Tiago para os marotos.

Suponho que vocês queiram um brinde ao nosso querido aluno Pirraça!

Todos levantaram seus copos.

Um brinde ao nosso querido aluno Pirraça e que a alma dele descanse em paz!

Essa frase foi seguidas por vários tim-tins. Dumbledore se sentou e alguns voltaram a conversar e outros ficaram chocados com a notícia.

O conselho de Dumbledore foi meio esquisito, né? Ficar unidos! Eu acho meio impossível eu ficar amigo dos alunos da Sonserina. – disse Tiago, olhando para a mesa da Sonserina.

É! Meio estranho! Eu acho que ele quer que fiquemos juntos para derrotar Voldemort. – disse Lupin

POTTER! BLACK! – gritou Artur Weasley, indo em direção a eles. – O Pirraça está morto!

A gente sabe! Qual o problema? – perguntou Tiago

Ele era nosso goleiro, ô burro! – xingou Weasley

Putz! E agora? – perguntou Sirius.

Nós vamos ter que fazer um teste para goleiro da Grifinória! Sexta feira às 6:00 horas, todos os jogadores da Grifinória devem estar no campo de quadribol para presenciar o teste. Espero que arranjemos alguém melhor do que ele!

Pirraça reclama: Putz! Eu morri! Quem vai ser o goleiro da Grifinória?

Pedro Black zoa: Provavelmente alguém melhor que você!

Pirraça xinga: !#%$!

Pedro Black reclama: O que eu já te falei sobre falar palavrões na frente das crianças!

Pirraça xinga: #$&%!

Pedro Black pergunta: O que você está pensando em fazer? Hem Pirraça!

Pirraça responde: Me vingar do novo goleiro da Grifinória!

Pedro Black reclama: Você não pode fazer isso!

Pirraça diz: Ah! Posso sim!

Pedro Black reclama: Não pode!

Pirraça diz: Ah! Posso sim! Se não você vai ver!

Pedro Black diz: Ah é! O que você pensa que vai fazer em mim!

Pirraça diz: Cócegas!

Pedro Black diz: Não! Cócegas não! Hahahahaha! Socorro! Fuizzzzz!


	9. O novo goleiro da Grifinória

Capítulo 9: O novo goleiro da Grifinória 

Já era Sexta feira, flocos de neve desciam lentamente no campo de quadribol, Sirius e Tiago com as vestes de quadribol morrendo de frio junto com todo o resto da equipe. Artur Weasley estava com a sua listinha de voluntários que apareceram para fazer o teste, Artur chamava a 1º aluno da lista:

Michael Finnigan! – um garoto de cabelos cor de palha, do 6º ano deu um passo a frente.

Sirius e Longbotton! Vocês vão tentar fazer gols! – Sirius e Longbotton deram um impulso na vassoura e voaram para as balizas.

Michael! Você vai para as balizas! – Michael deu um impulso muito forte e se atrapalhou na hora de ir para as balizas.

Pode começar o treino – Artur voou com as goles.

Você tem que defender 3 gols diretos!

- ARTUR TOCA PARA SIRIUS! – narrava Tiago com a voz 10 vezes ampliada – SIRIUS VAI EM DIREÇÃO A BALIZAS , MICHAEL SENTE PRESSÃO, SIRIUS FAZ UM EXPETACULAR "PASSE DE RÉVES", SÓ PODIA SER MEU AMIGO! FRANCO LONGBOTTON PEGA A GOLES E... – Michael se joga para tentar defender - ...MARCA! UM GOL ESPETACULAR! ESSE QUE É O TIME DA GRIFINÓRIA!

Você infelizmente não é o goleiro da Grifinória! – disse Artur ao Michael, ele pousou e chutou a vassoura.

Próximo! Danilo Thomas! – um garoto do 3º ano, de cabelos castanhos, montou na vassoura e foi para as balizas.

SIRIUS TOCA PRA LONGBOTTON! LONGBOTTON TOCA PRA WEASLEY! WEASLEY TOCA PRA SIRIUS! E SIRIUS ARREMESSA A GOLES E...- Danilo Thomas voa em direção a baliza da direita - ... DEFENDE! QUE DEFESA ESPETACULAR! E SIRIUS ERRA! SÓ PODIA SER ELE! – Sirius xingou Tiago lá de cima.

Vamos continuar! – disse Sirius irritado.

VAMOS LÁ! PARECE QUE SIRIUS ESTA NERVORSINHA! E ARTUR TOCA PRA SIRIUS! SIRIUS ESTÁ MUITO NERVOSO! ELE ARREMESSA E...- Danilo vai em direção a baliza da direita - ...ERRA! SÓ PODIA SER VOCÊ SIRIUS! VOCÊ É MUITO RUIM! NÃO! NÃO FAZ ISSO! – Sirius vinha descendo com a varinha na mão – NÃO FAZ ISSO SIRIUS!

PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! – Tiago congelou, ele caiu no chão seus olhos se mexendo de raiva.

Deixa ele aí! – gritou Weasley – Ele merece! Quim por gentileza continue a narrar. – um garoto do 5º ano de pele escura pegou a varinha apontou pra garganta e falou "Sonorus" .

WEASLEY TOCA PRA LONGBOTTON! LONGBOTTON PRA BLACK! BLACK PRA WEASLEY! WEASLEY ARREMESSA E...! DANILO VAI EM DIREÇÃO A BALIZA ESQUERDA! E WEASLEY MARCA!

Próximo! Molly Hanson! – uma garota 5º ano de cabelos vermelhos, montou na vassoura e voou para as balizas. Artur ficou de boca aberta. Ele perdeu todo os movimentos do corpo e ficou paralisado. Molly piscou para ele.

VAMOS COMEÇAR! SIRIUS TOCA PRA WEASLEY! WEASLEY DEIXA CAIR! ACORDA WEASLEY! ALGUÉM DA UM CHUTE NELE PRA VE SE ELE ACORDA! – Sirius foi até ele e deu um chute mal calculado e acabou pegando o cabo da vassoura, a vassoura girou, girou e bateu no canto do campo. Artur caiu, ele estava sem reações. Molly sai desesperadamente das balizas e foi em direção à Artur.

ALGUÉM SALVA ELE! – gritou Quim

Sirius também foi em direção ao Artur. Molly e Sirius pegaram Artur no ar. Eles levaram ele pro chão. Artur acordou com os tapas de Sirius.

Ah! Ai, para com isso Sirius! Cadê a minha vassoura? – disse Artur encostado no chão.

Bem, eh! O meu chute quebrou ela ao meio! Hehe! – explicou Sirius.

Seu p...! Você quebrou a minha vassoura! Você vai comprar uma nova, a vai! – disse Artur.

Não se preocupe eu compro uma nova! – disse Molly.

Ah, tá! Não precisa se preocupar!- disse Artur envergonhado.

Vamos continuar o treino! – disse Longbotton.

Continuem sem mim! – disse Artur – Eu vou para a ala hospitalar. Acho que preciso de um chocolate! – e se levantou e foi embora.

Todos voaram de volta a seus lugares e Quim voltou a narrar.

BLACK TOCA PRA LONGBOTTON! LONGBOTTON DEVOLVE! BLACK ARREMESSA A GOLES E....! HANSON DEFENDE! UMA DEFESA ESPETACULAR! E INCRÍVEL! ELA DEFENDEU! – Molly arremessou a goles de volta a Sirius. - VAMOS CONTINUAR! BLACK TOCA PARA LONGBOTTON! DEVOLVE! SIRIUS FAZ OUTRO ESPETACULAR "PASSE DE REVÉS"! LONGBOTTON PEGA E ARREMESSA E ...! HANSON DEFENDE! POR MERLIN ESSA GAROTA PODE SER A NOSSA NOVA GOLEIRA! ELA TEM TALENTO E AINDA DEIXA O NOSSO CAPITÃO ABOBADO! ELA É ESPETACULAR! SE ELA DEFENDER MAIS UM GOL ELA SERÁ A NOSSA NOVA GOLEIRA! ELA DEVOLVE A GOLES PRA LONGBOTTON! LONGBOTTON TOCA PRA BLACK! POR MERLIN! ELE ESTÁ PREPARANDO O "ARREMESSO BLACK"! UMA TÁTICA MUITO EFICIENTE! A GOLES VAI AO ARO EM ZIGUEZAGUE! E QUASE IMPOSSÍVEL AGARRAR! ELE LANÇA A GOLES! HANSON SE ATRAPALHA, MAS ELA AGARRA! ELA É FANTÁSTICA! POR MERLIN! HANSON VOCÊ JOGA MUITO BEM! ELA AGARRA UM "ARREMESSO BLACK" LEGÍTIMO COM UMA TÁTICA "PÊNDULO ESTRELA-DO-MAR"! MOLLY HANSON É A NOSSA NOVA GOLEIRA! ESPERO QUE ELA SEJA MELHOR DO QUE O NOSSO FALECIDO PIRRAÇA! NA FRENTE GRIFINÓRIA! A TAÇA DAS CASAS É NOSSA! VAMOS ACABAR COM A SONSERINA AMANHÃ!

Todo o time curtia a festa no Salão Comunal com a nova goleira! Sirius havia roubado comida da cozinha. Artur e Franco pegaram várias garrafas de cerveja amanteigada e sacudiram e abriram, jorrou cerveja em todo mundo..

Lupin aproximou deles com uma cara preocupada e perguntou:

Cadê o Tiago?

Por Merlin! Esquecemos ele lá no campo de quadribol! – disse os jogadores da Grifinória, rindo.

Obs: Eu quero agradecer a DanielleRadcliffe por me ajudar nesse capítulo.

Pedro Black diz: O pirraça está no banheiro da Murta que Geme! Se vocês quiserem ouvir o que ele tem a dizer leiam o próximo capítulo! Fuizzzzzz!


	10. A vingança do Pirraça

Capítulo 10: A vingança de Pirraça 

Sábado, nevando muito, os marotos olhavam pela janela desanimados. Artur Weasley passava pelos jogadores obrigando-os a comerem alguma coisa sem sequer encostar em uma torrada. Acabou o café da manhã, Tiago e Sirius se despediram de Lupin e Pedro e seguiram com o resto da equipe para o vestiário. Tiago e Sirius se vestiram com as vestes vermelha e dourada e pegaram as suas vassouras(duas Nimbus 1001) e se sentaram para ouvir o discurso de Artur Weasley que estava apoiado na vassoura(Ele estava usando uma de Hogwarts):

Hoje estamos com o melhor time de Hogwarts! Com a melhor goleira, artilheiros, batedores e apanhador! Eu tenho certeza que nós vamos ganhar! Antes de entrarmos em campo e detonar a Sonserina, eu queria relembrar as nossas táticas! Sirius você pode continuar usando o "Passe de Revés" e o "Arremesso Black" e nós, artilheiros, vamos usar a "Formação de ataque cabeça – de – falcão". Molly ouvi dizer que ontem você deu um "Pêndulo estrela-do-mar" se você fizer isso hoje aposto como a nossa vitória vai estar garantida.

Mentira! – sussurou Sirius à Tiago.

Batedores! Vocês devem tentar dar uma "Dupla-Defesa de Batedores" e continuar usando a "Desviando Balaços". Tiago você deve continuar a usar a "Finta de Wronski", no ano passado você arrebentou o nariz do Diggory! Hahaha! E agora vamos entrar lá e arrebentar a Sonserina! Vamos lá! – e os jogadores pegaram as suas vassouras e saíram do vestiário sendo louvados pelo lado da arquibancada da Grifinória.

E AÍ VEM A EQUIPE DA GRIFINÓRIA! – narrava Renan Jordan, um garoto do 5º ano de pele escura com os cabelos rastafári, com a voz dez vezes ampliada – WEASLEY, BLACK, LONGBOTTON, HANSON, SHACLEBOLT, DOGE E.... POTTER!

Sete borrões vermelhos passaram diante aos telespectadores.

E AGORA, O TIME DA SONSERINA! KARKAROF, LESTRANGE, MACNAIR, SNAPE, CRABBE, GOYLE E... MALFOY!

O lado da Grifinória vaiou muito!

O NOSSO JUIZ SAN FAIR PEDE PARA OS CAPITÃES APERTAREM AS MÃOS.

Artur Weasley se aproximou e Karkaroff. Karkaroff que estava no 7º ano, era duas vezes maior que Weasley, os dois apertaram as mãos tentando quebrar a mão do outro. Os dois se afastaram.

Todos prontos! – e soltou o pomo – PIIIIIIIIII!!!!! – apitou o juiz.

Todos decolaram como se fossem um só. Tiago foi para o alto e começou a procurar o pomo seguindo-o de perto pelo Lúcio Malfoy.

A GOLES É LANÇADA...! E COMEÇA O JOGO! GRIFINÓRIA COM A POSSE DA GOLES, LONGBOTTON TOCA PARA BLACK, BLACK TOCA PRA WEASLEY, ELE DESVIA DE UM BALAÇO MANDADO POR GOYLE, ELE VAI E DÁ UM ESPETACULAR "PASSE DE REVÉS", SIRIUS PEGA A GOLES E LANÇA E...! GOL DA GRIFINÓRIA! 10 À 0 PARA A GRIFINÓRIA!

Sirius passa por Tiago e diz:

Olha quem está lá na arquibancada! – Tiago olhou para baixo.

Rita Skeeter! – gritou Tiago. – Ela está fazendo o artigo! – Rita estava na arquibancada dos professores com uma pena verde ácido escrevendo num pergaminho.

Vamos fazer bonito!

SONSERINA COM A POSSA DA GOLES! LESTRANGE TOCA PARA MACNAIR! ELE TOCA PRA SNAPE! SNAPE DEVOLVE! MACNAIR LANÇA A GOLES E...! MARCA! 10 À 10! – Molly estava parada não tinha saído do aro do meio. GRIFINÓRIA COM A POSSE DA GOLES! WEASLEY TOCA PARA LONGBOTTON! LONGBOTTON ACENA PARA WEASLEY E BLACK! POR MERLIN! NÃO É POSSÍVEL! ELES ESTÃO FAZENDO "Ä FORMAÇÃO DE ATAQUE CABEÇA – DE – FALCÃO". – Franco na frente e Sirius e Artur atrás, formando um "V".

OS JOGADORES DA SONSERINA ESTÃO SE AFASTANDO, O CAMPO ESTÁ LIVRE, LONGBOTTON COM A GOLES, ELE ARREMESSA E...! MARCA! É ESPETACULAR! UM ORIGINAL CABEÇA DE FALCÃO! ESSE QUE É O TIME DA GRIFINÓRIA! 20 À 10 PARA A GRIFINÓRIA! SONSERINA COM A POSSE DA GOLES! SNAPE TOCA PARA MACNAIR! MACNAIR DEVOLVE! SNAPE ESTÁ INDO EM DIREÇÃO A BALIZAS! AI, ESSA DEVE DER MACHUCADO! ELE ACABA DE LEVAR UM BALAÇO NA CABEÇA POR SHACKEBOLT! BLACK QUE ESTAVA EM BAIXO DELE PEGA A GOLES! TOCA PARA WEASLEY! QUE TOCA PARA LONGBOTTON! QUE TOCA PARA BLACK! ELE ESTÁ PREPARANDO UM "ARREMESSO BLACK"! ELE ARREMESSA E MARCA!!!!!!! 30 A 10 PARA A GRIFINÓRIA!

Vamos lá Tiago, cadê o pomo! Pega ele logo! – gritou Sirius quando passou por Tiago.

Ele sumiu! Parece que alguém roubou ele! – respondeu Tiago.

É ESPETACULAR! UM "ARREMESSO BLACK" LEGÍTIMO! ESSA É A GRIFINÓRIA! CONTINUANDO! SONSERINA COM A POSSE DA GOLES! MACNAIR TOCA PRA SNAPE! QUE TOCA PRA LESTRANGE! LESTRANGE ARREMESSA E...! MARCA! POR MERLIN! O QUE ACONTECEU COM A GOLEIRA DA GRIFINÓRIA! ELA NÃO MEXE! – Molly parecia estar presa no aro do meio.

O que aconteceu? – perguntou Artur para Molly.

Eu não sei, parece que estou presa! – gritou Molly

Deixa eu ver! – Artur foi para trás dela – Por Merlin! Alguém colocou um adesivo permanente na suas vestes, agora você está presa!

Aposto como foi o time da Sonserina! Peça tempo!

Artur fez sinal de tempo para o juiz. O apito soou e todo o time da Grifinória foi para as balizas do lado da Grifinória.

O quê está acontecendo? – perguntou Sirius.

Me prenderam aqui! – gritou Molly.

O pomo parece que foi roubado! – reclamou Tiago

O meu bastão parece que está duas vezes mais pesado! – reclamou Doge.

Precisamos tirar você daí! – falou Artur.

O único jeito é rasgar a roupa! – disse Longbotton.

Pode rasgar! Eu compro outra! – disse Molly

"RASG"

Molly já estava solta. Artur já havia acenado para o juiz recomeçar. Renan voltou a narrar:

SONSERINA COM A POSSE DA GOLES! SNAPE TOCA PARA MACNAIR! QUE TOCA PARA LESTRANGE! LESTRANGE DEVOLVE PARA MACNAIR! MACNAIR ESTÁ CHEGANDO PERTO DA ÁREA DESVIA DE UM BALAÇO MANDADO POR SHACKLEBOLT! ELE ARREMESSA E...! POR MERLIN! ELA DEFENDE! ELA VEZ UM ESPETACULAR "PÊNDULO ESTRELA-DO- MAR"! ESSA É A NOVA GOLEIRA DA GRIFINÓRIA E COM CERTEZA É BEM MELHOR DO QUE O PIRRAÇA!ARRRRRRRRRE! – Renan foi derrubado por um balaço que ninguém lançou.

COM CERTEZA ELA NÃO É MELHOR QUE O PAPAI AQUI! – disse uma voz fina. Todos olharam para ele. Ali estava um homenzinho pálido que flutuava com o megafone na mão. A pena de repetição rápida de Rita desembestou. – SEUS TRAIDORES! VOCÊS ME TROCARAM POR UMA GAROTA! SEUS TRAIDORES! O TIME DA GRIFINÓRIA NÃO VAI SER O MESMO SEM MIM!

Pirraça? – gritaram todos os jogadores da Grifinória.

É SOU EU SIM! VOCÊS NÃO PODIAM FAZER ISSO COMIGO! VOCÊS VÃO SE ARREPENDER! – Pirraça largou o megafone. Arrancou o bastão da mão de Goyle e arremessou contra a Molly, um balaço. O balaço pegou em cheio bem no estômago de Molly. Ela desmaiou e caiu da vassoura, Artur saiu varado em direção a ela. Sirius e Longbotton tiraram a varinha do cinto e gritaram:

SEU DESGRAÇADO! VOCÊ ATACOU UMA GAROTA! TOMA ISSO! ESTUPEFAÇA!

Um feixe de luz branca atingiu Pirraça no rosto. Ele caiu no chão e da mão dele saiu o pomo.

Ele tinha roubado o pomo! – gritou Tiago e inclinou a vassoura para pegar o pomo seguido por Malfoy.

AI, AH! POR MERLIN! – disse Jordan levantando. – POTTER E LÚCIO ESTÃO ATRÁS DO POMO! E HANSON CAIU DA VASSOURA MAS FOI SALVA POR WEASLEY! ECA! QUE NOJO! ELES ESTÃO SE BEIJANDO! O AMOR É LINDO E AO MESMO TEMPO NOJENTO! POTTER E TIAGO CONTINUAM ATRÁS DO POMO! NÃO VEM PRA CÁ! ARRRRRRRRRRRE! – Tiago e Lúcio passaram por cima de Renan que se abaixou com as mãos na cabeça.

O POMO ENTRA NUMA FENDA NO CAMPO! POTTER FREIA MAS MALFOY ACABA...

"CREC"

HAHAHAHA! MALFOY BATE COM O NARIZ NO CHÃO! BEM FEITO! HAHAHAHA! PARECE TER QUEBRADO! – narrou Jordan no chão, rolando de rir.

O CAPITÃO DA SONSERINA PEDE TEMPO! O NARIZ DELE ESTÁ SANGRANDO MUITO! HAHAHAHA!

Lúcio estava amarrando um lenço no nariz.

VOLTANDO AO JOGO! O JOGO ESTÁ 30 À 20 PARA A GRIFINÓRIA! GRIFINÓRIA COM A POSSE DA GOLES. BLACK TOCA PARA LONGBOTTON! LONGBOTTON TOCA PARA WEASLEY! CADÊ O WEASLEY? POR MERLIN! ELE CONTINUA BEIJANDO A HANSON! QUE NOJO! SONSERINA COM A POSSE DA GOLES! SNAPE TOCA PARA MACNAIR! MACNAIR DEVOLVE! E NÃO É POSSIVEL! SHACKLEBOLT E DOGE FIZERAM UM ESPETACULAR "DUPLA-DEFESA DE BATEDORES"! OLHA PRA CIMA SNAPE!

"CRAC"

AI! ESSA DOEU! O BALAÇO PEGA BEM NO NARIZ! VAI VER ASSIM ELE DIMINUI UM POUCO! HAHAHAHA! – O lado da Grifinória riu.

GRIFINÓRIA COM A POSSE DA GOLES! LONGBOTTON TOCA PARA BLACK! BLACK TÁ UM "PASSE DE REVÉS" E... POR MERLIN! WEASLEY PARA COM ISSO, P..........! – Artur e Molly olharam para o campo abobalhados.

O JOGO TÁ ROLANDO!

Os dois pegaram as suas vassouras e voltaram as suas posições.

UFA! FINALMENTE! EU DAVA FICANDO ENJOADO!

GRIFINÓRIA COM A POSSE DA GOLES! BLACK VAI JOGAR E...! MARCA! 40 À 20 PARA A GRIFINÓRIA! E ESPETACULAR! ESSE SIRIUS BLACK TEM MUITO TALENTO! E... POR MERLIN! POTTER E MALFOY DESCEM PARA APANHAR O POMO! É CLARO QUE POTTER VAI PEGAR! A VASSOURA DELE É MUITO MELHOR! UMA NIMBUS 1001 COMPARADA COM UMA NIMBUS 1000! POTTER ESTICA A MÃO! CRABBE LANÇA UM BALAÇO! ELE VAI ARREBENTAR POTTER! MAS NÃO! O QUÊ É ISSO? UM BALAÇO ARREMESSADO POR SHACKLEBOLT BATE NO OUTRO! ISSO É UMA MANOBRA MUITO DIFÍCIL DE FAZER! É UM "DESVIANDO BALAÇO" LEGÍTIMO FEITO PELO DONO! POTTER ESTÁ QUASE ALCANÇANDO E...! AI! MALFOY TÁ UM SOCO EM POTTER! FALTA! PENALTI! O QUE É ISSO! ISSO É UM DESRESPEITO AO APANHADOR DA GRIFINÓRIA! P....! – xingou Jordan.

O apito soou. Pênalti a favor da Grifinória.

WEASLEY VAI COBRAR! ELE COBRA E...! MARCA! 50 À 20 PARA A GRIFINÓRIA! E O POMO DESAPARECE DE NOVO!

SONSERINA COM A POSSE DA GOLES! SNAPE TOCA PARA MACNAIR! MACNAIR TOCA PARA LESTRANGE! LESTRANGE SE APROXIMA E PARECE QUE ELE VAI USAR UM "ARREMESSO DE COBRA"! E ...! MARCA! – dessa vez foi de verdade, Molly foi enganada em vez dela ir para a esquerda ela foi para a direita – 50 À 30 PARA A GRIFINÓRIA! GRIFINÓRIA COM A POSSE DA GOLES! LONGBOTTON TOCA PRA WEASLEY! QUE TOCA PRA BLACK! QUE DEVOLVE! E...! DROGA! O PIRRAÇA ACORDOU! PIRRAÇA ESTÁ INDO EM DIREÇÃO A WEASLEY! ELE ROUBA A GOLES DELE! E, POR MERLIN! ELE ESTÁ QUERENDO MARCAR UM GOL! DOGE LANÇA UM BALAÇO NELE! MAS O BALAÇO ULTRAPASSA O CORPO DELE! ELE JOGA E...! MARCA! MAS ISSO NÃO VALE! IH OLHA SÓ! POTTER ESTÁ INDO PEGAR O POMO! E DESSA VEZ MALFOY NÃO ESTÁ POR PERTO! VAI POTTER PEGA O POMO! PIRRAÇA VAI EM DIREÇÃO A ELE! PIRRAÇA INTERCEPTA POTTER! POTTER PASSA POR DENTRO DELE E...! ELE PEGA! POTTER PEGA O POMO! E ESPETACULAR! POTTER PEGA O POMO! GRIFINÓRIA VENCE DE 200 À 30! É ESPETACULAR! ALGUÉM PEGA ESSE PIRRAÇA! ARRRRRRRRRE! – Pirraça pegou um bastão de batedor e saiu correndo atrás de Jordan. – ALGUÉM ME AJUDA! – mas ninguém o ouviu mesmo a sua voz dez vezes ampliada, todos comemoravam menos os alunos da Sonserina que vaiavam e xingavam. Grifinória estava na frente! Eles podiam ganhar a taça das casas!

Obs: Eu gostaria de saber se vocês querem que eu faça os capítulos da Corvinal contra a Sonserina! E só deixar um coment's dizendo o que você prefere.

2º Obs: Gostaria de agradecer a DanielleRadcliffe por me dar algumas idéias.

3º Obs: Esse capítulo está bem maior do que os outros! Podem dizer!

Pirraça elogia: Esse capítulo é o melhor!

Pedro Black diz: Obrigado Pirraça! Como diz o Tiago Potter: Mente brilhante! Idéias brilhantes!

Pirraça reclama: Quem disse que foi por isso?

Pedro Black diz: Você!

Pirraça diz: Eu não! Esse capítulo é o melhor porque eu apareci na maioria!

Pedro Black murmura: Exibido!

Pirraça diz: O que você disse?

Pedro Black diz: Eu! Eu não disse nada!

Pirraça xinga: #$%&!

Pedro Black diz: Eu preciso de uma ajudinha sua para o próximo capítulo!

Pirraça diz: Por um saco de Bomba de Bosta, eu faço tudo!

Pedro Black diz: O.K! Esperem o próximo capítulo! Fuizzzz!


	11. Pirraça, o poltergeist

Capítulo 11: Pirraça, o polgerist.

Os marotos estavam na biblioteca fazendo as lições de casa, Lupin já tinha acabado e estava procurando livros sobre o assunto que Hagrid falou.

Isso é um absurdo! O prof. Kettleburn mandou a gente fazer dois rolos de pergaminho sobre os trasgos! – reclamou Tiago.

Eu te ajudo! "O trasgo é uma criatura terrível que atinge mais de três metros de altura"!

Tá, tá ,tá essa parte eu já sei! Eu quero saber quais são as espécies de trasgo!

"Existem três tipos de trasgos: das montanhas, das florestas e dos rios. O montanhês é o maior e mais feroz. É careca e tem pele cinza-claro. O florestal tem pele verde-clara e, algumas espécies, tem uma cabeleira rala, fina e verde. O trasgo fluvial tem pele roxa e é, com freqüência, encontrado sob as pontes. Os trasgos comem carne crua e não são exigentes quanto à suas presas, que podem ser animais ou humanas "

Bosta frita de Dragão! Falta 15 centímetros para completar dois rolos! – reclamou Tiago.

Comigo também aconteceu isso! Faz o seguinte! Escreve aê! "Também existe uma espécie rara de trasgo. Os trasgos Sonserinos são os mais burros e feios. Eles vivem normalmente no Salão Comunal da Sonserina. " – zombou Sirius.

Todos riram. Lupin teve um acesso de risadas e não parou mais.

Ih, olha só quem tá passando! Pirraça, vem cá! – chamou Tiago.

O que é? Potter Veado!

É cervo! O fantasma de segunda!

Cuidado com o que diz, Potter Veado! Se não eu posso deixar escapar alguma coisa sobre a vida noturna de vocês!

O QUE A GENTE FAZ DE NOITE? – gritou Tiago

Ora, que pergunta! Você vira um veado! Sirius um cão sarnento! Pedro um fraco rato! E o Lupin e o prof. Blood em um lobisomem!

É um cervo! – gritou Tiago.

Respeite as minhas pulgas! – gritou Sirius.

Você tem pulgas? – perguntou Pedro

É claro que não eu uso "Sarnasol"! – defendeu-se Sirius.

"Sarnasol"! O que é isso! – perguntou Tiago e Pedro

É um remédio trouxa que eles passam nos cachorros para tirar a sarna e a pulga! – explicou Sirius.

O que vocês queriam falar comigo? – perguntou Pirraça.

Você conhece o Lúcio e Snape, não conhece? – perguntou Tiago.

Conheço! – falou Pirraça.

Você consegue atazanar a vida deles facilmente, né? – perguntou Pirraça.

Aham! Mas não vou fazer nada! Só se você me der um saco de Bombas de Bosta!

UM! Você está valorizando os seus serviços! Você faz isso com as outras pessoas sem receber nada! – reclamou Tiago.

Bom, mas agora eu estou sendo obrigado! Antes eu fazia por puro prazer! Então vai me dar um saco de Bomba de Bosta? – perguntou Pirraça com um sorrisinho malévolo no canto da boca.

Tá bom! Mas você vai ter que fazer isso até mês que vem! – disse Tiago.

Eu não! Eu vou fazer isso só por hoje! A não ser que você queira me dar mais trinta sacos! – disse Pirraça.

Eu nunca vou te dar TRINTA sacos de Bomba de Bosta! – reclamou Tiago.

Então eu nunca vou fazer o seu serviço por um mês! Só por hoje! – disse Pirraça.

Tá bom! Você faz só por hoje! – disse Tiago.

Os marotos menos o Tiago disseram em voz baixa:

Pão-duro!

Mas eles não podem saber que fui eu que pedi! – disse Tiago fingindo não Ter ouvido o que o resto dos marotos falaram.

Eu não digo a eles se você não me der outra sacola de Bomba de Bosta! – disse Pirraça.

Mas isso é um absurdo! Você não pode fazer isso! – reclamou Tiago.

(Caro leitor! Sou eu Pirraça! O Pedro Black saiu! O Tiago demorou horas para aceitar a minha proposta! Não quis escrever o resto da enrolação para não fazer vocês dormirem!)

Pirraça cumpriu sua promessa! Você não vai querer saber o que ele fez! Pensando bem você querem sim! Primeiramente ele pegou o veneno do Gira-Gira e colocou em pequenas flechas que atirou em Lúcio e Snape, eles começaram a flutuar xingando o Pirraça. Depois fez bombinhas de balão de encher e colocou dentro óleo de mandrágora e tacou neles, mas adivinha quem vinha passando alegremente pelo mesmo corredor! Se você disse Lílian Evans, Patrícia Patil e Vívian Brown. Acertou! Encharcou as três, todinhas! E o pior não é isso! O efeito do óleo de mandrágora é abrir feridas em toda a pele! Imagina só a dor! Aiiiii!!! Doeu até em mim. E depois foi pior! Pirraça esvaziou seu saco de Bomba de Bosta em cima deles! Imagina só bosta misturando com as feridas abertas! Uiiiiii!

Pirraça porque você fez isso? – perguntou Lílian.

Por que me pediram! – respondeu Pirraça.

QUEM PEDIU? – perguntou Patrícia Patil.

Tiago Potter e companhia! – disse Pirraça.

ONDE ELES ESTÃO! – perguntou Vívian Brown.

Na biblioteca! Hahahaha! – riu Pirraça.

Os sete(Lúcio, Snape, Crabbe, Goyle, Lilian, Patrícia e Vívian) foram para a biblioteca, p... da vida e Pirraça atrás dando gargalhadas. Eles abriram a porta da biblioteca com um chute, os marotos sentindo aquele cheirinho de bosta, rapidamente taparam os narizes com o casaco.

POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO POTTER? – PERGUNTOU LÚCIO

Eu não fiz nada! – disse Tiago.

Ele não saiu daqui! – disse Sirius.

Ui! Defendendo a namoradinha! – zombou Snape.

Realmente, ele não saiu daqui! – disse Lupin.

QUEM DISSE QUE ELE SAIU DAQUI? ELE NÃO PRECISOU! FOI SÓ SUBORNAR O PIRRAÇA!

COMO VOCÊ SABE QUE O PIRRAÇA ACEITA SUBORNO? – perguntou Sirius.

Lúcio Malfoy ficou vermelho, mas tão vermelho que até o cabelo dele pegou um tom avermelhado.

Ele me pediu para roubar as respostas do teste de Feitiços no ano passado! Hihihihih! – disse Pirraça.

Todos riram menos Lúcio, Snape, Crabbe e Goyle.

Quer dizer que só assim que você consegue passar de ano! Burro! Hahahaha! - zombou Sirius.

Você que é burro! Se-se-seu sem pai! – zombou Lúcio.

Todos pararam de rir. Todos sabiam que o pai de Sirius havia morrido no ano passado por Voldemort.

Como você se atreve a dizer isso! – gritou Tiago.

Você sabe muito bem que o pai de Sirius morreu no ano passado! – disse Lupin

Ele já sabe disso Lupin, aliás, ele sabe melhor do que a gente, afinal o pai dele assistiu de camarote, o pai dele é um Comensal da Morte! – disse Sirius de cabeça baixa.

S-SEU DESGRAÇADO! VOCÊ VAI VER! – Lúcio pulou pra cima de Sirius, e os dois caíram na porrada. Crabbe, Goyle e Snape ajudaram Lúcio.

PARA COM ISSO SIRIUS! – gritava Patrícia Patil.

Vamos ajudar o Almofadinhas! – disse Tiago pro Lupin.

Eu não!

Mas eu vou! – disse Tiago pulando em cima deles. – Vem Rabicho é legal!

Eu não! – e se escondeu em baixo da mesa.

NÃO FAZ ISSO POTTER! – gritava Lílian.

Eu vou Ter que ajudar eles, de algum jeito! – disse Lupin e pegou vários livros bem pesados e jogou no montinho que estava no chão.

Pará com isso Lupin! – dizia Vívian.

No três, eu paro eles! –disse Lupin tirando a varinha. – 1, 2 , 2.3 , 2.5 , 3! PETRIFICUS TOTALIS!

Todos no chão congelaram, até o sangue que saía da boca de Lúcio congelou. Lupin separou um a um. Lúcio estava com a boca cortada. Sirius tinha o olho esquerdo todo roxo. Tiago estava sangue saindo pelas narinas. Snape estava com um dente quebrado e Crabbe e Goyle estavam ilesos.

Finite Encantatem! – disse as três garotas apontando a varinha para os garotos no chão, eles acordaram meio tontos. Lílian foi até Snape.

Por Merlin! Você está com um dente quebrado! Eu te ajudo, vamos para a ala hospitalar! – disse Lílian passando o braço por cima do ombro de Snape.

Sai! Eu não preciso da sua ajuda! Sangue Ruim!

Snape não desejou ter tido aquilo, Tiago ouviu e pulou em cima dele e socou cada parte a vista de Snape.

Ranhoso! Você vai desejar não ter nascido! Seu canalha! – gritou Tiago socando Snape.

Façam suas apostas! – zombou Pirraça.

Creio eu, que vou ter que levar todos para a sala do donos de suas casas! – disse Madame Pince saindo de uma estante atrás de Lupin.

Você fica, aliás você não fez nada! – disse ela apontando para Lupin. – vocês vem comigo talvez vocês tenha que passar na ala hospitalar – falou ela para as garotas - Vocês não estavam acompanhados por um garoto miudinho?

Estamos! Ele está bem ali! – disse Lupin apontando para debaixo da mesa.

Você também fica! – disse Madame Pince pegando os garotos que brigaram pela orelha e levando para fora da biblioteca.

As garotas também sairam falando alguma coisa parecida com "imaturos".

Pirraça afinal como eles souberam que foi o Tiago que fez aquilo, se você prometeu não contar pra eles? – perguntou Lupin.

Eu não disse a eles, eu disse a elas! Hahahahaha!

Pedro Black diz: Oi Pirraça! Por Merlin o que você fez com o capítulo onze? Olha o título, não tem nada a ver com a história!

Pirraça diz: Eu só escrevi ele! O título foi só pra todos não esquecerem que eu tô aqui! Mesmo morto! Hehehehe!

Pedro Black reclama: #$$%&%! Eu disse pra você tomar conta , e não escrever!

Pirraça diz: O que você disse sobre os palavrões na frente das crianças!

Pedro Black diz: Dane-se sobre os palavrões!

Pirraça diz: Sério! Tá bom! #%%$! $&% ! #!$%&! Nossa é bem legal!

Pedro Black diz: Isso não importa! Eu quero meu saco de Bomba de Bosta de volta!

Pirraça pergunta: Por que?

Pedro Black diz: Porque você não fez o favor que eu te pedi direito!

Pirraça diz: Você quer? Então toma!

Pedro Black diz: Aiii! Pará com isso! Não é pra jogar em mim é pra me devol...!

'"Ploft" "Ploft" "Ploft"

Pedro Black diz: Não esqueçam de comentar! Fuizzzz!


	12. Criando o mapa do Maroto

Capítulo 12: Criando o mapa do Maroto.

Lupin e Pedro (Tiago e Sirius estavam cumprindo suas detenções junto com Lúcio, Snape, Crabbe e Goyle) estavam procurando livros sobre o assunto do qual Hagrid havia falado.

Eu ainda não entendi o que Hagrid quis naquela carta(leia o capítulo 8) – disse Pedro folheando um livro.

Ainda não! Ele quer que a gente faça alguma coisa que saiba onde as pessoas estão! – explicou Lupin

Bom então eu acho que isso vai servir – disse Pedro entregando o livro na página do índice.

"Como fazer um mapa" – leu Lupin – um mapa não serve!

Continua a ler!

"Saiba onde seus vilões estão"

"Escreva coisas onde ninguém possa ler só com senha secreta" – lia Lupin cada vez com o olho arregalado. – Onde você pegou isso?

Na sessão reservada! – disse Pedro alegre.

Como? Ninguém de viu?

Sabe, ser rato de vez em quando é bem útil!

Então quer dizer que nós vamos fazer um mapa que sabe onde as pessoas estão com senha secreta para que ninguém possa ler! – disse Lupin eufórico.

Que tal chamar o mapa de "mapa das marotices"? – sugeriu Pedro.

Acho que não! Que tal "mapa dos marotos"? – disse Lupin.

É! Esse nome é perfeito! – disse Pedro.

Um relógio por perto deu dez horas da noite, Madame Pince expulsou eles da biblioteca, eles foram para o Salão Comunal e logo foram se juntar a multidão que estava na frente do quadro de avisos. Lupin que era bem mais alto que Pedro conseguiu ler o que estava escrito.

"Fim de semana em Hogsmeade, Compareça no próximo Sábado ao Hall de Entrada para Filch verificar se seus nomes estão na lista." – leu Lupin.

Oba! Fim de semana em Hogsmeade! Beleza! Podemos comprar várias coisas na "Zonko's"! – exclamou Pedro.

Vem! Vamos ver o que precisamos para formar o mapa! – disse Lupin, puxando Pedro casaco.

"Como sobreviver na vida real" – disse Lupin lendo a capa do livro – Eca, isso parece ser sangue!

"Como fazer um mapa, página 47 " "1º passo: Escreva o nome do lugar que você quer ver o mapa em um pedaço de pergaminho" – Lupin tirou da mochila uma pena, pergaminho e tinta e escreveu no pergaminho "Hogwarts" – 2º passo: Faça a poção para mapas!

Droga! Poções! Odeio poções! – reclamou Pedro.

"1º passo da poção: Em noite de lua minguante misture um quilo de estrume de bezerro apaixonado com dez gramas de pó de chifre de unicórnio" - leu Lupin, e subiu as escadas do dormitório e voltou com uma caixa cinza.

O que tem aí? – perguntou Pedro.

Eu ganhei de natal do meu tio. É uma onde eu coloco todos os meus ingredientes de poções e veio junto alguns ingredientes ilegais! Hehehe! – explicou Lupin

Mas aonde a gente vai fazer essa poção? – perguntou Pedro.

Hum! Aqui não vai dar pra fazer! – Lupin pensou, pensou e pensou. – Já sei! Lembra daquela sala atrás daquele espelho? Ela pode servir!

Podemos fazer isso amanhã, né? – perguntou Pedro.

Não! Amanhã é dia de lua nova! Precisamos fazer isso hoje! – disse Lupin. – Vem comigo! Precisamos pegar a capa do Tiago, vamos ir para o dormitório para vestir a capa e evitar que alguém nos veja e queira nos seguir. – eles subiram as escadas, levantaram o colchão de Tiago e pegaram a capa, se cobriram, Lupin pegou o seu caldeirão desmontável e eles foram para o 4º andar. Chegando na frente de um espelho do tamanha de uma porta, Lupin fingiu estar abrindo uma porta e de repente o espelho virou e mostrou uma passagem para uma sala grande, maior que o salão Comunal.

Nossa! Como é grande! Vamos fazer logo essa poção! – disse Lupin montando o caldeirão e por meio de magia produziu uma fogueira para cozinhar a poção. "1º passo da poção: ...misture um quilo de estrume de bezerro apaixonado com pó de chifre de unicórnio" – Lupin abriu a caixinha e tirou dois vidrinhos, um com alguma coisa gosmenta cor de rosa(não me pergunte porquê é cor de rosa, só achei que pra um nome daqueles, bezerro apaixonado, é meio gay aí coloquei que a cor do estrume dele é rosa) e o outro com um pó brilhante. Ele jogou todo o pote com o estrume de bezerro apaixonado no caldeirão e depois pegou uma balança desmontável de dentro da caixinha e pesou dez gramas do pó de chifre de unicórnio e jogou o pó na poção. – "misture por 5 minutos e depois siga para o passo dois" – passou 5 minutos de puro tédio misturando o caldeirão – "passo 2: acrescente à poção uma colher de sopa de ovos de fada mordente." – Lupin pegou um pote com vários ovinhos pretos, pegou uma colher e encheu ela de ovos pretos e jogou no caldeirão, ele deu um assobio e a poção começou a pegar um tom acinzentado – "Mexa por 15 minutos em fogo baixo e passe pro passo 3" – ele mexeu por 15 minutos – "Passo 3: Coloque uma pena de Occami e misture por 30 minutos" – Lupin pegou um pote com penas azuis e acrescentou uma na poção, a poção ficou roxa depois dele ter misturado por 30 minutos. – "Pegue uma gota dessa poção e jogue no pergaminho onde você escreveu o nome do lugar" Eu não acredito! Tudo isso pra usar só uma gota! – reclamou Lupin pegando um conta-gotas, ele pegou o pergaminho e molhou ele com uma gota da poção e jogou o resto fora. Do pergaminho começou a sair linhas e mais linhas formando todos os corredores e escadas de Hogwarts e algumas salas que eles nem conheciam. – Oba! Funcionou! – Pedro que estava dormindo sentado acordou meio sonolento e falou "Não fui que disse, não fui eu que disse!"

Ah! Você conseguiu, que bom! Vai agora no capítulo "Saiba aonde estão seus vilões" – e caiu no chão, dormindo. – "Roncccc"!

"Saiba aonde estão seus vilões, página 110" – Lupin folheou o livro – "passo 1: Se você tiver um mapa, escreva o nome de quem são seus vilões" – Lupin pensou: "Mas eu não quero saber onde estão meus vilões, eu quero saber onde está todos de Hogwarts" e escreveu "Todas as pessoas que estiverem em Hogwarts é meu inimigo" – passo 2: Acrescente na poção do mapa um par de olhos de Fiuum. Putz! Eu joguei o resto da poção fora! Vou ter que fazer toda a poção de novo!

Pirraça diz: #$%&! Mas como ele é burro! Ele tinha que Ter guardado a poção!

Pedro Black diz: Mais inteligente que você ele é!

Pirraça diz: #$%&!

Pedro Black diz: Pirraça! O que eu te disse sobre os palavrões?

Pirraça diz: Que agora tá liberado! A gente pode xinga a vontade! &%$! Hehehehe!

Pedro Black diz: É melhor você parar de xingar se não eu chamo um certo amigo seu para de fazer parar!

Pirraça diz: Ninguém me faz parar de xingar! #$%&

Barão Sangrento diz: Nem eu?

Pirraça diz: Exceto você! Hehehehe! Meu amo! – fazendo uma reverencia tão grande que seu nariz tocou no chão.

Pedro Black diz: Viu de repente você parou de xingar! Hehehehe! Fuizzzz! Não esqueçam de comentar!!!!


	13. Criando o mapa do Marotoparte II

Capítulo 13: Criando o mapa do Maroto(parte II)

Era 11:30 da noite, Lupin estava refazendo a poção do mapa, Pedro estava dormindo no chão da sala secreta atrás do espelho do quarto andar, Tiago e Sirius estavam cumprindo suas detenções limpando todas as salas das masmorras. Lupin fazia os passos da poção do mapa, a poção ficou pronta, Lupin acrescentou os olhos de Fiuum, a poção começou a borbulhar e ficou azul escuro.

"passo 3: acrescente 3 gotas da poção do mapa alterada, no mapa onde você escreveu o nome de seus inimigos" - Lupin pegou o conta-gotas e colheu três gotas e acrescentou no mapa, ele começou a criar pontinhos dentro dos corredores e rotulados ao lado tinha o nome da pessoa que o pontinho representava. Um pontinho rotulado "Franco Longbotton" estava se aproximando cada vez mais de um rotulado "Alícia Spinger" – Oh! Por Merlin! Eles estão se beijando! – Vários pontinhos apareceram, um passou na frente do espelho, e Lupin viu o pontinho que representava ele e ao lado o pontinho do Pedro. – Isso é fantástico! Preciso continuar! – disse Lupin voltando ao índice do livro. – "Escreva coisas que ninguém possa ler, só com senha secreta, página 290" – Lupin folheou o livro – "Escreva coisas que ninguém possa ler, só com senha secreta" "passo 1: prepare a poção da senha " "passo 1 da poção: Ferva dois litros de água por 3 minutos" – Lupin ferveu a água no seu caldeirão – "passo 2: Adicione um pêlo de Quimera" – Lupin pegou um pote e tirou um pêlo mínimo e colocou na poção – "passo 3: Acrescente à poção 1 litro de sangue de vampiro" – Lupin pegou um tubo e dentro tinha uma substância verde que cheirava a ovo podre e jogou na poção, o caldeirão balançou e a poção ficou verde-musgo – "passo 4: Acrescente à poção uma quinze gramas de meleca de trasgo" Eca! – Lupin tirou um pote com um conteúdo verde brilhante, pesou e colocou na poção. – "passo 5: mexa ela por 20 minutos" Droga assim eu só vou acabar esse mapa lá pra depois de meia-noite! – e mexeu por 20 minutos, o relógio de Pedro agora marcava 11:53 – "passo 6: jogue um pedaço de papel escrito qual é a senha." Putz! Qual que vai ser a senha! Eu sou mal! Eu não vou fazer nada de bom! Juro que sou mal! Juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom! É esse ficou bom! – Lupin tirou um pergaminho do bolso e escreveu "Juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom" e jogou o papel na poção.- "passo 7: Faça outra senha só que para apagar o que você escreveu e jogue na poção" Nada de bom feito! Malfeito feito! - e escreveu em outro pedaço de pergaminho a senha para apagar e jogou na poção -"passo 8: Jogue todo o conteúdo da poção onde você quer que tenha a senha" Tudo! – Lupin virou o caldeirão no mapa, no mesmo instante tudo o que tinha no mapa sumiu – Porcaria! Sabia que esse livro não era de confiança! – e tacou o livro longe e pegou o mapa vazio e colocou no bolso. – Pedro! Acorda! Acorda! – gritava Lupin para acordar Pedro.

Ah! Que horas são? – perguntou Pedro sonolento.

11:55!

Ah! Vai dormir!

A gente não tá nos dormitórios!

Ih! É mesmo! E o mapa, conseguiu alguma coisa?

Consegui! Mas na poção da senha saiu tudo errado,, agora o mapa tá apagado.

Ah! Vamos para o dormitório! Se eu me transformar em rato você me leva até lá?

Ah! Pode ser!

Pedro começou a diminuir de tamanho, nasceu um rabo nele e caiu em forma de rato no chão com as roupas por cima. Lupin pegou as roupas enrolou e colocou debaixo do braço. Pedro subiu pela calça dele e se enfiou no bolso. Lupin pegou a caixa e desmontou o caldeirão e se cobriu com a capa e foi para o dormitório.

Os marotos conversavam sobre a detenção de Tiago e Sirius no café da manhã.

...Aí quando Lúcio foi limpar as prateleiras do professor de poções, ele escorregou e todos os vidros caíram em cima dele! Hahahaha! Ele saiu da sala cheio de furúnculos na cara! – contava Sirius

Todos riram.

Então, o que vocês fizeram ontem a noite? Por que quando, chegamos vocês não estavam no dormitório! – perguntou Tiago.

Estávamos na passagem atrás do espelho – disse Lupin – Fazendo o mapa do Maroto!

Mapa do Maroto? – falou os dois ao mesmo tempo – O quê é isso?

Isso! – Lupin tirou do bolso o pergaminho vazio.

Mas não tem nada aí!

É porque eu usei a poção da senha e desapareceu tudo! Agora não estou conseguindo voltar a aparecer de novo!

Qual é a senha? – perguntou Sirius.

"Juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom"

Sirius tirou a varinha e deu três toques no mapa e disse a senha. O mapa começou a criar linhas e pontos representando todos os terrenos de Hogwarts.

Caramba! Aonde você arranjou isso? – perguntou Tiago.

Na sessão reservada! Me transformei em rato e peguei o livro. – respondeu Pedro.

Almofadinhas, como você sabia que tinha que fazer isso? – perguntou Lupin.

Já vi minha prima Narcisa usando essa poção no diário dela! – explicou Sirius.

Ih! Olha só! Tem todos os alunos aqui! Até eu! – disse Tiago olhando mais de perto o mapa.

E olha isso tem todas as passagens secretas de Hogwarts! Ei, essa a gente não conhece! – exclamou Sirius apontando para uma estátua no corredor no 3º andar.

E nem essa! – disse Tiago.

A gente precisa conferir isso! – disse Sirius pegando o mapa e olhando para ele como se fosse a melhor coisa do mundo.

Agora não! A gente tem aula! Depois da aula a gente vai! – disse Lupin.

Qual é a nossa próxima aula? – perguntou Tiago.

Poções! Porque?

E se a gente provocar a nossa saída da sala! – disse Tiago com um sorriso maroto.

Boa! Aí a gente vê todas as passagens de Hogwarts no tempo de poções! – exclamou Sirius.

Pirraça diz: Pedro! Eu posso convidar um amigo para vim aqui?

Pedro Black diz: Tá bom!

Pirraça diz: Pode vim espinhenta!

Pedro Black diz: Espinhenta? Murta!!!!!!!

Murta diz: SOU EU SIM! BÚÚÚÚÚA! VOCÊ NÃO GOSTA DE MURTA!

Pedro Black diz: Não foi isso que eu quis dizer!

Pirraça diz: Foi sim! Ele te chamou de espinhenta! Hehehehe!

Murta diz: Todos me chamam assim! Búúúúaaa! Todos me chamam de espinhenta, baixinha e gorda!

Pirraça diz: Esqueceu de feia! Hahahaha!

Murta diz: Búúúúúúúúúúúaaaaa!!!!!!!

Pedro Black diz: Pirraça assim não dá pra escrever! Tira ela daqui!

Murta diz: Você não gosta de mim! Búúúúúúúúaaaa!

Pedro Black diz: Pirraça faz ela parar! Tchau gente. Fuizzzz! Não esqueçam de comentar! Pará com isso Pirraça!


	14. O Profeta Diário

Capítulo 14: O Profeta Diário 

O correio chegou com as corujas descendo pelo Salão Principal, Sirius recebeu como sempre o seu Profeta Diário. Sirius leu a 1ª página assustado e entregou pra Tiago.

"Morte no Ministério"

"Ontem, dia 24 de outubro, no Ministério da Magia houve mortes que os especialistas supõe que sejam mortes por Avada Kedavra lançadas por Comensais da Morte.

Os Comensais invadiram o ministério às 3:00 da manhã e mataram o segurança Werick Daves e o assistente Júnior do Ministro que estava no ministério à essa hora por trabalho. Os causadores dessas mortes não foram encontrados."

"Por Kennan Martin"

Outra vítimas daquele desgraçado do Voldemort! – disse Tiago tão alto que os alunos das mesas em volta olharam para ele assustado.

Fale baixo! – ralhou Lupin – e o chame de Você - Sabe - Quem!

Eu nunca vou chamar Voldemort de Você – Sabe – Quem! – disse Tiago – Ele matou meus avôs!

Eu também, nunca vou chamar Voldemort de Você – Sabe – Quem! – disse Sirius – Ele matou meu pai!

Tá! Vamos mudar de assunto que o Você – Sabe – Quem me deixa com medo! – disse Pedro.

Sirius pegou de volta o jornal e começou a ler.

Aluado, sabe semana que vem na visita à Hogsmeade, então ela vai ser adiada! – disse Tiago.

Porque? – perguntou Lupin irritado.

Antes vai ter o jogo de quadribol da Sonserina contra a Corvinal! – disse Tiago – aí depois vai ser a visita!

Ei olha só isso! Saiu a reportagem do nosso jogo! – disse Sirius mostrando o jornal.

"Quadribol nas escolas"

"Rita Skeeter nossa linda e maravilhosa repórter do Profeta Diário esteve acompanhando esse mês o quadribol nas escolas da Europa e deixou seus comentários sobre os jogadores de cada escola européia

Hogwarts

Grifinória Tem os melhores artilheiros. Os batedores são razoáveis. O goleiro perdeu vários gols. O apanhador é bom.

Sonserina: Os artilheiros são bons. O goleiro é péssimo. Tem os melhores batedores. E o apanhador é trapaceiro

Espere os próximos resultados das outras casas.

Beuxbatons

Franceses: Os artilheiros são razoáveis. Tem o melhor goleiro. Os batedores são péssimos. O apanhador é razoável.

Italianos: Os artilheiros são razoáveis. O goleiro é bom. Os batedores são razoáveis. O apanhador é bom.

Espere os resultados das outras casas.

Durmstrang

Tontemiria: Os artilheiros são bons. O goleiro é bom. Os batedores são razoáveis. Tem o melhor apanhador.

Falquinal: Os artilheiros são bons. Tem o melhor goleiro. Os batedores são ótimos. O apanhador é bom.

Espere os resultados das outras casas."

"Por Rita Skeeter "

"Fantasma invade jogo de Hogwarts"

"No dia do jogo de Hogwarts, houve uma invasão de um fantasma que furtou o pomo, prendeu a goleira da Grifinória, tentou atacar um apanhador e o goleiro. O fantasma nomeado Pirraça atacou também o narrador que recebeu pancadas na cabeça."

"Por Rita Skeeter"

Bom pelo menos saiu a matéria! – disse Lupin olhando pra cara dos dois que estavam furiosos.

Nem aquela entrevista que a gente deu lá no trem ela colocou! – reclamou Sirius

Ela nem colocou que eu peguei o pomo espetacularmente! – reclamou Tiago.

E aquele meu "Arremesso Black"! Nem foi citado! – reclamou Sirius

A sineta do começo das aulas tocou. Os marotos foram para as masmorras na sala de poções. A aula começou e eles já estavam preparando a poção do rejuvenescimento. Sirius preparou o fogos Dr. Flibusteiro e soltou um, e caiu justamente no caldeirão do professor Kent Poyson. O caldeirão dele começou a soltar faíscas e virou toda poção nos alunos que estavam na primeira fileira. Adivinha quem estava lá! Lúcio, Snape, Crabbe e Goyle. Eles viraram bebês! Lúcio tinha um fio de cabelo dourado, Snape o nariz parecia maior que ele e Crabbe e Goyle parecia dois porquinhos.

QUEM FEZ ISSO? – gritou o prof. Kent.

Unhééééééé! – choravam os bebês..

Sirius e Tiago levantaram a mão.

Nós!

PODE SAIR DA SALA AGORA! – ordenou o professor pegando os dois e chutando a bunda de cada um, os dois sairam da sala.

E vocês vão pegar mais uma detenção! – disse o professor antes de bater a porta.

Oba! Mais uma detenção pra nossa lista! Quantas temos agora? – perguntou Sirius.

Tiago tirou u m papel do bolso e escreveu a detenção.

Bom! Agora nós temos 267 detenções! Ainda temos que ter mais 223 detenções até o final do sétimo ano! – disse Tiago.

Bom então vamos ao trabalho! – disse Sirius tirando do bolso o mapa – "Juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom" – disse Sirius dando três toques no mapa, ele começou a ganhar linhas e pontinhos. – Bem, estamos aqui, no corredor das masmorras, a passagem mais próxima e no terceiro andar, e nossa tem duas lá!

Eles dois sairam das masmorras e subiram as escadas e foram para o terceiro andar.

A passagem é bem ali! – disse Sirius apontando para um corredor que eles nunca tinham vistos.

Eles foram e atravessaram o corredor e acharam uma porta, eles a abriram lentamente e entraram na sala.

O que é aquilo? – perguntou Tiago apontando para um espelho velho.

Espelho de Ojesed – respondeu Sirius.

Como você sabe? – perguntou Tiago.

Está escrito ali! – e apontou para a moldura.

Tiago foi pra frente do espelho e começou a desarrumar o cabelo.

Por Merlin! Eu estou diferente! Olha isso! – e colocou Sirius no lugar dele.

Por Merlin! Eu sou o capitão dos "Falcões de Falmouth" e estou alto, passei de Hogwarts! – exclamou Sirius.

Deixa eu ver! – disse Tiago e empurrou Sirius.

Por Merlin! Estou pós Hogwarts, e tem uma mulher ao meu lado! – exclamou Tiago.

Quem é – perguntou Sirius.

LÍLIAN EVANS! Por Merlin! Estou com uma aliança! Estou casado com ela! – disse Tiago surpreso.

Hahahahahahaha! Eu acho que isso mostra o impossível! Você nunca vai casar com ela! Ela te odeia! Mas se sair alguma coisa, eu posso ser o padrinho! Hahahahaha! – gargalhava Sirius. – Deixa eu ver! Agora é a minha vez! – e empurrou Tiago para o lado.

Tem alguém do seu lado? – perguntou Tiago.

Tem! Duas!

Duas! Tu tá mandando bem! Quem você vai escolher? – perguntou Tiago caindo na gargalhada.

Eu acho que a garota. – disse Sirius espantado.

Quem é? – perguntou Tiago.

Patrícia Patil! – disse Sirius.

Tiago começou a rir mais forte.

E quem é a outra? – perguntou Tiago.

Não é outra! É meu pai! – disse Sirius quase chorando.

Tiago na mesma hora parou de rir.

S – Seu pai?

É, meu pai ele está com a mão em meu ombro! – disse Sirius de cabeça baixa – Pai! Porque você se foi?

A imagem do Sr. Black sorriu para ele.

Aquele Voldemort! MATOU MEU PAI! E OS AVÓS DE TIAGO E CONTINUA MATANDO GENTE POR PURO PRAZER! – gritou Sirius e saiu correndo da sala. Todos os alunos que estavam tendo aula olharam para ele e perguntaram para Tiago que seguia Sirius:

O que aconteceu?

Ele reviu o pai dele, que morreu ano passado. – respondeu Tiago e correu atrás de Sirius.

Murta diz: Búúúúúúúa!

Pirraça diz: Cala a boca!

Murta: Você não gosta de Murta!

Pedro Black diz: Tira ela daqui! Traz outro fantasma!

Murta diz: VOCÊS DOIS NÃO GOSTAM DE MURTA!

Pirraça diz: É porque não gostamos de você! Sai daqui!

Murta diz: Tchau! Vocês não gostam de mim! Vou voltar para o meu banheiro!

Garotas de Hogwarts: NÃAAAAAAAO! FICA AÍ!

Pedro Black diz: NÃAAAO! Murta vai com elas!

Murta diz: Quer saber! Eu vou me matar!

Pirraça diz: Mas você já está morta!

Murta diz: Não lembre disso à Murta! Búúúúúa!

Pedro Black diz: Vamos acabar logo esse capítulo! Tchau! Esperem o próximo capítulo! Comentem! Fuizzzzzz!


	15. A irmã gêmea

Capítulo 15: A irmã gêmea 

Sábado de manhã os marotos tentavam animar Sirius.

Vamos Sirius se anima, daqui a pouco tem jogo de quadribol! – dizia Tiago inutilmente.

Que legal! – disse Sirius desanimado.

Olha se você quiser a gente pode azarar as vassouras! – disse Tiago.

Não. Faz você.

Que tal tacar Bomba de Bosta nos jogadores!

Não. Isso a gente já fez no ano passado.

Que tal a gente roubar as goles?

Não isso o Pirraça já fez!

Colocar algodão no megafone do Renan?

Isso a gente fez no ano retrasado.

Colocar fogo no cabelo do Ranhoso?

Isso o Pedro já fez. Que tal você calar a boca! – disse Sirius ironicamente.

A sineta do jogo de quadribol tocou, eles foram para o campo de quadribol e se sentaram logo na primeira fileira. Renan começou a narrar:

E AÍ VEM O TIME DA SONSERINA! KARKAROFF, LESTRANGE, MACNAIR, SNAPE, CRABBE, GOYLE E... MALFOY! – sete borrões verdes passaram na frente deles. – O TIME DA CORVINAL! LOCKART, TOFTY, ÉRICO, PREWETT, PREWETT, MCKINNON E... DIGGLE! O JUIZ VÃO AO CENTRO AO CAMPO E SOLTA OS BALAÇOS SEGUIDO PELO POMO DE OURO! A GOLES E LANÇADA E... COMEÇA O JOGO! SONSERINA COM A POSSE DA GOLES! MACNAIR TOCA PRA SNAPE! SNAPE TOCA PRA LESTRANGE! LESTRANGE SE APROXIMA E... DEFENDE! MCKINNON DEFENDE! ELE JOGA PARA LOCKART! LOCKART TOCA PARA ERICO! ERICO DEVOLVE! LOCKART SE PREPARA E ARREMESSA E.... MARCA! 10 À 0 PARA A CORVINAL! KARKAROFF JOGA PARA LESTRANGE! LESTRANGE PARA SNAPE! SNAPE ARREMESSA E.... MARCA! 10 À 10! MCKINNON DEVOLVE PARA TOFTY! TOFTY TOCA PARA LOCKART! AIII! ESSA DOEU! ELE ACABA DE LEVAR UM BALAÇO NA CABEÇA! ELE DEIXA CAIR A GOLES! SNAPE PEGA! TOCA PARA LESTRANGE! LESTRANGE TOCA PARA MACNAIR! MACNAIR ESTÁ PREPARANDO UM "ARREMESSO COBRA" ELE ARREMESSA E... MARCA! 20 À 10 PARA A SONSERINA! IH OLHA SÓ! MALFOY E DIGGLE ESTÃO À PEGAR O POMO! GOYLE LANÇA UM BALAÇO EM DIGGLE!

"CREC"

AI! DOEU ATÉ EM MIM! DIGGLE E LANÇADO PARA FORA DA VASSOURA! MALFOY ESTÁ LIVRE! ELE PEGA O POMO! 170 À 10! O JOGO ACABA! SONSERINA VENCE! VAMOS COMEMORAR! AFINAL VAMOS TER A NOSSA VISITA A HOGSMEADE MAIS CEDO! – e largou o megafone e correu para a fila que estava formando em frente a saída para Hogsmeade. Os marotos foram para a fila, Sirius estava um pouco animado. Eles passaram por Filch(mais novo) e foram direto para a Zonko's e encheram as sacolas de Bomba de Bosta. E sairam da loja e subiram mais o vilarejo.

Ih! Olha só tem uma loja nova bem ali! – e apontou para uma loja de aparência velha com um letreiro escrito "Curty, lojas de material ilegal. "

Vamos entrar antes que o Ministério descubra essa loja e mande fechar! – disse Tiago.

Eles entraram e ficaram vendo as prateleiras com caveiras, ratos mortos e outras coisas.

Ei olha isso! Sirius você quer um desse? – perguntou Tiago apontando para um espelho.

Pode ser!

Tiago pegou e levou para o balconista.

Um espelho de dois sentidos! Boa escolha! São 15 galeões!

O que isso faz? – perguntou Lupin.

Você pode falar com quem tem o outro par! – respondeu o balconista. – Então vai levar ou não?

Vamos! – disse Tiago tirando uma sacola de dinheiro.

Eles sairam da loja alegres(exceto Sirius) e foram descendo a rua de Hogsmeade em direção ao Três Vassouras. Eles entraram e pediram quatro cervejas amanteigadas e se sentaram em uma mesa no fundo. Daisy veio entregar as cervejas amanteigadas. Os marotos começaram a conversas sobre seus futuros empregos.

Quando eu me formar, talvez eu queira ser jogador de quadribol!- começou Tiago.

Eu também! – disse Sirius com seu animo totalmente ao contrário por causa da cerveja amanteigada.

Eu estou pensando em ser auror ou professor! – disse Lupin bebendo um longo gole de cerveja amanteigada.

Eu ainda não sei! – disse Pedro.

Um grupo ao lado deles riu alto. Eles olharam para o grupo e Sirius viu Patrícia Patil ao lado de Lúcio Malfoy agarrada ao seu pescoço e do outro lado dele estava sua prima Narcisa.

Patrícia o que você está fazendo aí?- gritou Sirius e todos olharam para ele.

O que você pensa que está fazendo Sirius Black! – disse uma voz feminina atrás dele, ele olhou para trás e viu...

Patrícia Patil! Mas você não estava ali? – disse Sirius completamente confuso.

Aquela não sou eu! E minha irmã gêmea, Pertua Patil(futura mãe da Parvati Patil)! – respondeu Patrícia Patil.

Sirius olhou uma para outra abobalhado.

Black! Você está pagando um micão – disse uma garota ao lado de Narcisa.

Cala boca, Belatriz! – disse Sirius.

Almofadinhas, é melhor a gente se sentar! Esta todo mundo olhando pra gente! Eu acho que você bebeu demais – sussurou Tiago no ouvido dele. E eles foram se sentar e as garotas se sentaram na mesma mesa que eles.

Por que a sua irmã está sentada com eles? – perguntou Sirius.

Aquela chata sempre senta com eles! Ela é da Corvinal mas eles a aceitam como se você uma Sonserina! Eu tenho nojo dela! – respondeu Patrícia.

Alguém mais tem mais alguma irmã? – perguntou Tiago.

Bom eu tenho uma! – disse Lílian – Mas ela é tão insignificante que eu finjo que ela não é minha irmã!

E que ano que ela está? – perguntou Tiago.

Ela não estuda bruxaria, ela é trouxa assim como a minha mãe e meu pai! – respondeu Lílian.

Eu também tenho uma! Mas ela já se formou(futura mãe de Líla Brown) e também é muito chata! – disse Vívian Brown.

Vocês querem alguma coisa pra beber? – perguntou Lupin educadamente.

É claro! – disseram as três animadas. – Que tal uma limonada? – sugeriu Lílian.

Pode ser! – respondeu Patil e Vívian.

Eu vou buscar! – disse Tiago e se levantou e foi pegar no balcão.

Sabe – começou Patil – Eu realmente gostaria de ver como é a Casa dos Gritos por dentro! Dizem que toda noite de lua cheia, uma turma barra pesada vem aí pra destruir tudo!

Você gostaria de ver a Casa dos Gritos! – disseram os três marotos(Tiago estava pegando as limonadas) juntos.

É! Principalmente hoje que é noite de lua cheia! – disse Patil animada.

Os marotos se entreolharam nervosos.


	16. Comensal da Morte

Capítulo 16: Comensal da Morte 

img " br 

"Lupin foi o primeiro a se transformar em lobisomem. Seu focinho cresceu, a roupa rasgou, seus dentes ficavam cada vez mais longos e ele começou a ganhar pêlos castanhos"

Lupin e prof. Blood iam na frente, Tiago, Sirius e Pedro iam seguindo eles debaixo da capa de invisibilidade com o mapa do Maroto na mão em mais uma noite de lua cheia. Eles iam passando pelo Hall de Entrada verificando se ninguém os seguia. Eles passaram pela portal e estavam passando pelo pátio quando Lupin e o prof. Blood pararam. Prof. Blood tirou a varinha e murmurou "Lumus", um feixe de luz branca saiu da ponta da varinha e ele apontou para a floresta proibida. Ele ficou naquela posição por 5 minutos até o Lupin perguntar:

O que foi?

Eu vi alguma coisa se mexendo ali! – e apontou pra floresta.

Desde que eu estou aqui tem coisas se mexendo, ali é a Floresta Proibida!

Eu sei! Mas era alguma coisa humana! – disse prof. Blood ainda com a varinha erguida.

Os três que estavam embaixo da capa olharam depressa o mapa do Maroto, não tinha nada humano passando pela floresta. Tiago viu um pontinho passando pela borda da floresta e tentou ler o nome mas estava muito escuro para ler. Ele tirou a varinha mas Sirius o vez abaixa-la dizendo:

É melhor não! Pode chamar a atenção da coisa – e apontou pra floresta.

Lupin e o prof. Blood recomeçaram a andar. Uma nuvem no céu se moveu e a lua cheia iluminou os terrenos de Hogwarts. Lupin e o prof. Blood pararam, faltava cinco metros para eles chegarem no Salgueiro Lutador. Os três tiraram a capa de invisibilidade e se transformaram em animais, Sirius um cachorrão preto, Tiago um cervo com chifres brilhantes e Pedro num rato de bueiro. Pedro passou por Lupin e prof. Blood e apertou o nó do Salgueiro Lutador, ele se imobilizou. Lupin foi o primeiro a se transformar em lobisomem. Seu focinho cresceu, a roupa rasgou, seus dentes ficavam cada vez mais longos e ele começou a ganhar pêlos castanhos. O prof. Blood seguiu o mesmo processo de Lupin só que ganhou pêlos negros. Tiago e Sirius saltaram em cima deles os forçando a ir em direção ao Salgueiro Lutador, mas os lobisomens não deixaram e atacaram os dois. Eles fugiram em direção a Hogwarts. Uma figura encapuzada estava na frente deles, ele tirou a varinha apontou para Sirius e gritou:

Imperio!

Uma luz branca passou por eles. Tiago empurrou Sirius que caiu no chão se livrando do feitiço mas o prof. Blood que estava atrás dele foi enfeitiçado. O prof. Blood parou, virou para Lupin e deu uma patada extremamente forte nele, que caiu no chão com as costas sangrando muito. O homem de capuz levantou a varinha novamente:

Crucio!

Dessa vez quem foi atingido foi Sirius(uma amiga me disse: "Então foi por isso que ele é assim!") que gritou e seus olhos saltavam das órbitas. Várias luzes do castelo se acenderam. Tiago correu em direção ao homem e deu uma chifrada nele, a varinha caiu no chão e ele voou longe e caiu na Floresta Proibida. Sirius estava de quatro(não levem a mal) ofegando (não é o que você está pensando), na forma humana. Tiago voltou a forma humana e perguntou à Sirius:

Você está bem?

Estou! Obrigado por me livrar daquele cara! – respondeu ele ofegando.

De nada amigos é pra es...! – Tiago levou uma patada do prof. Blood e voou longe. Sua camisa estava rasgada e saía um filete de sangue.

Sirius olhou pro prof. Blood, esse se levantou e ia dar uma patada quando Lupin pulou em cima dele. Os dois rolaram entre mordidas e arranhões. Lupin que era menor, saiu perdendo, o prof. Blood pegou ele com a boca e o jogou longe. Sirius ainda estava no chão, Tiago em frente a porta do castelo estava desmaiado. O lobisomem(Blood) virou para Sirius e mirou-o com aqueles olhos vermelhos.

Cadê todo mundo? – murmurou Sirius nervoso.

O lobisomem começou a andar lentamente em direção à ele. Um vulto pequeno se moveu atrás dele.

Pedro! – murmurou Sirius.

Sirius! – gritou Pedro.

Seu burro!

O lobisomem virou para Pedro e começou a correr atrás dele.

Aperta o nó do Salgueiro! – gritou Sirius.

Pedro correu desesperadamente e se transformou em rato e apertou o nó do Salgueiro Lutador. Na mesma hora ele ganhou vida, um dos troncos dele pegou o lobisomem na barriga, o lobisomem voou uns cinco metros e chegou perto de Sirius. Tiago se levantou tonto, apontou a varinha para o lobisomem e gritou:

Estupefaça!

O lobisomem voltou para perto do Salgueiro Lutador e recebeu uma pancada na cabeça e caiu desmaiado. Pedro apertou o nó novamente e o Salgueiro parou de novo. Tiago e Sirius puxaram o lobisomem para perto da entrada, depois pegaram Lupin e o juntou para perto do Blood.

Ainda bem que ele não mordeu ninguém! – disse Tiago sarcástico.

Mas quase matou o Lupin! – disse Sirius examinando Lupin.

Foi horrível, eu vi tudo! – disse Pedro tremendo de medo.

A porta do Hall de Entrada abriu.

Rápido! Pra debaixo da capa! – disse Tiago cobrindo os três.

Dumbledore, prof. McGonagall, Madame Salima, prof. Kent Poyson e prof. Flicktwick foram até os dois lobisomens na entrada.

Madame Salima! Vá buscar óleo de Murtisco! – disse Dumbledore vendo os dois sangrando.

O que será que aconteceu? – perguntou o prof. Flicktwick.

Eu acho que os dois se atacaram! Eu temia por isso! – disse Dumbledore.

Os três debaixo da capa contornaram os professores e entraram no Hall de Entrada e foram para o Salão Comunal.

Precisamos ver isso! – disse Tiago tirando a camisa e mostrando a ferida que o lobisomem havia feito.

A gente devia passar óleo de Murtisco aí! – disse Sirius.

O quê é isso? – perguntou Tiago.

Não sei!

Que ótimo!

Mas acho que uma poção da cura sirva! – disse Sirius animado.

Por que você está animado? – perguntou Tiago.

Porque eu não tenho uma poção da cura!

E...?

Nós temos que pegar uma na ala hospitalar!

E...?

Nós vamos pegar escondido uma poção! Escondidos pela capa e o mapa ajudando a gente!

Boa!

Pedro, você quer ir com a gente? – perguntou Sirius.

Não obrigado estou com muito sono – e fingiu dar um bocejo.

Os dois se cobriram com a capa e pegaram o mapa do Maroto e sairam do Salão Comunal.

Vamos ter que ir rápido! Dumbledore está no primeiro andar junto com eles.-! – disse Sirius apontando para o mapa e acelerando o passo.

Eles chegaram na ala hospitalar quando Dumbledore estava no segundo. Eles começaram a vasculhar tudo a procura de poções.

Achei! - exclamou Tiago ao mesmo tempo em que a porta da ala hospitalar se abria.

Sirius chutou a capa para debaixo de uma cama.

Obs: Gosto? Comenta!

Obs 2: O 1º e o 7º capítulo também tem capa!

Pedro Black diz: Eu e Pirraça estamos espantados com o número de pessoas que comentam nessa fic!

Pirraça diz: Eu não estou espantado! Eu queria é mais!

Pedro Black diz: Cala boca pirraça! Bom espero que vocês tenham gostado das capas!

Pirraça diz: "Bom espero"? O certo seria "Acho bom vocês gostarem das capas"!

Pedro Black diz: Cala boca! Também espero que os capítulos estejam grandes o suficiente!

Pirraça diz: "Grandes o suficiente"! Pra mim tá mais do que suficiente!

Pedro Black diz: Cala a boca seu fantasma de segunda!

Pirraça diz: Ora seu...!

Pedro Black diz: Ora seu o que?

Pirraça diz: Ora seu chapéu esta sujo!

Pedro Black diz: Mas eu não uso chapéu!

Pirraça diz: Por isso mesmo! Hehehehe!

Pedro Black diz: Comentem! Fuizzz!


	17. Mais uma detenção pra lista de detenções

Capítulo 17: Mais uma detenção pra lista de detenções 

Dumbledore, profª. McGonagall, prof. Flicktwick, prof. Kent Poyson e Madame Salima entraram na ala hospitalar e pararam de chofre vendo Tiago e Sirius.

O que vocês estão na minha ala hospitalar? – perguntou Madame Salima furiosa.

Bom e... e que... eu me... cortei! – respondeu Tiago apontando para a barriga.

Com o que?

Sirius olhou nervoso para Tiago.

Com a...varinha! – respondeu Tiago.

Varinha?

E que... eu fiz o feitiço errado e acabei me cortando! – disse Tiago.

Vocês sairam do seus dormitórios às 3:00 da manhã! – disse profª. McGonagall olhando para um relógio na parede da ala hospitalar.

E qu...! – ia dizendo Sirius mas a profª. McGonagall o interrompeu.

Suponho que vocês tenham que levar mais uma detenção!

Peraê! – disse Tiago pegando um pergaminho e anotando a detenção – Sirius agora temos 268 detenções!

Vocês vão ter que limpar as comadres da ala hospitalar amanhã depois do almoço! – disse a profª. McGonagall.

Ah não! – reclamaram os dois.

Podem ir aos seus dormitórios! – disse a professora – prof. Flicktwick se você puder acompanha-los!

Até o meu escritório! – disse Dumbledore.

Put'z tamo ferrado! – murmurou Sirius para Tiago.

Potter e Black sigam o prof. Flicktwick! – disse a profª. McGonagall.

O prof. Flicktwick saiu da sala com eles e os levou para frente de uma gárgula de um Grifo.

Sapo de Chocolate! – disse o prof. Flicktwick, a gárgula subiu mostrando uma escada circular que levava a sala do diretor. Eles subiram aquilo e parecia que tinha passado horas quando eles chegaram na sala do diretor. – Vocês ficam aqui! – disse o prof. Flicktwick conjurando duas cadeiras do nada e saiu da sala deixando os dois completamente sós.

Quadros de antigos diretores dormiam profundamente, uma fênix dormia em seu poleiro com a cabeça debaixo da asa e o Chapéu Seletor estava em um banquinho de quatro pernas atrás deles. Sirius tirou o mapa do Maroto do bolso deu três toques e murmurou "Juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom" o mapa começou a ganhar linhas e pontos representando tudo e todos de Hogwarts.

Dumbledore ainda está na ala hospitalar! – disse Sirius para Tiago.

O que era aquilo que nos atacou? – perguntou Tiago.

Eu acho que era um Comensal da Morte. – respondeu Sirius.

Um Comensal! Mas eles não podem entrar aqui, podem?

Não podem! Mas eles acabam entrando pela Floresta Proibida!

Aquele Comensal quase te matou, não foi?

Não! Ele usou a Maldição Cruciatus causa bastante dor! Valeu por me livrar daquele cara!

De nada! Eu só te salvei porque ia dar um trabalhão arranjar outro artilheiro! – zombou Tiago – Brincadeirinha! – acrescentou Tiago vendo a cara de Sirius.

A porta do escritório abriu e entrou o prof. Dumbledore.

Passe isso no local da sua ferida! – disse Dumbledore entregando à Tiago um pote com um conteúdo amarelo.

O que é isso? – perguntou Tiago.

Óleo de Murtisco! Alivia a dor! – respondeu Dumbledore se sentando.

Ah! Obrigado! – disse Tiago jogando um pouco na barriga.

Eu gostaria de saber o que exatamente ocorreu no pátio! – disse Dumbledore.

Sirius e Tiago se entreolharam. Sirius fez cara que teve uma idéia brilhante.

Em que parte você viu? – perguntou Sirius.

Dumbledore parou, parecia estar analisando a pergunta.

Na parte em que Tiago levou uma patada do prof. Blood! – respondeu Dumbledore.- O que realmente aconteceu no pátio? – repetiu Dumbledore.

Seguíamos Lupin para tentar acalma-lo na forma de lobisomem – começou Sirius – O prof. Blood disse que tinha alguma coisa humana se movendo na orla da Floresta Proibida. Paramos um pouco. Depois que recomeçamos a andar a lua cheia iluminou os terrenos de Hogwarts e o Lupin e o prof. Blood se transformaram em lobisomens.

Tiago começou a sacar o que Sirius estava dizendo.

Um Comensal chegou por trás da gente e lançou uma Maldição Imperios – continuou Tiago.

Um Comensal da Morte? Por que ele estava atacando vocês? Vocês são puro-sangue! – disse Dumbledore fazendo um sinal para eles continuarem a contar.

A alvo era Sirius – continuou Tiago – mas eu o empurrei e ele caiu no chão se livrando da maldição, mas ela acabou pegando o prof. Blood que estava atrás dele. Ele, o prof. Blood, atacou Lupin, e o comensal atacou pela segunda vez Sirius, só que agora com a maldição Cruciatus.

Eu senti como agulhas enormes estivessem me perfurando – continuou Sirius – Tiago atacou o comensal e esse foi parar na Floresta, Tiago veio até mim para ver como eu estava, e o prof. Blood atacou ele, aí desse ponto o senhor viu tudo.

Sirius não tinha comentado na capa de invisibilidade, o mapa do Maroto nem do Tiago ter atacado o Comensal com os chifres.

Dumbledore baixou os oclinhos meia-lua e parecia estar examinando os dois e disse:

Acreditarei! A não ser que alguém me diga o contrário! E não voltem a mais andar com Lupin, suponho que ele e Pedro também tenham que levar uma detenção, Lupin por ter deixado vocês perseguirem ele e Pedro por estar fora da cama com um lobisomem! Podem ir!

Mas e o Comensal da Morte! Ele invadiu Hogwarts! Daqui a pouco ele pode estar matando alguém! – reclamou Tiago.

Vamos esperar um próximo ataque para eu acreditar em vocês! – disse Dumbledore – Agora, vão para os seus dormitórios!

Sirius e Tiago saíram sem falar nada, quando já estavam chegando nos dormitórios Sirius falou:

Acho que ele não acreditou muito na gente, né?

É! E se tiver mais um ataque! E se a próxima vítima for a Lílian! Ouvi dizer que ele prefere atacar os nascidos trouxas!

Então porque ele queria me atacar? – disse Sirius.

Fada mordente – disse Tiago ao quadro da mulher gorda – Não sei! – e entrou no Salão Comunal.

Sabe acho que vou dormir! Amanhã na festa do dia das Bruxas a gente precisa estar bem disposto para no caso de aparecer alguém né? – sugeriu Sirius.

Que saber? Você está certo! – disse Tiago subindo as escadas do dormitórios.

Pedro Black diz: Sabe Pirraça! Eu acho que vou te trocar! Talvez no seu lugar de enchedor de saco venha o Frei Gorducho!

Pirraça diz: Você não pode fazer isso comigo!

Pedro Black diz: Posso sim!

Pirraça diz: O que seria da minha vida? O que eu iria fazer?

Pedro Black diz: Você pode voltar ao cargo de Poltergeist!

Pirraça diz: É muito ruim fazer aquilo! Eu não ganho nada! Aqui pelo menos eu ganho um saco de Bomba de Bosta por capítulo!

Pedro Black diz: E olha que eu devia diminuir o preço!

Pirraça diz: Mas isso seria exploração!

Pedro Black diz: Um saco de Bomba de Bosta que é exploração!

Pirraça diz: Não é não!

Pedro Black diz: É sim! Está decidido! No próximo capítulo entra no seu lugar o Frei Gorducho!

Pirraça diz: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!

Pedro Black diz: SIIIIIMMM!!!!! Tchau querido leitores! Não esqueçam de comentar e nem de votar! Hehehehe! Fuizzzz!


	18. Dia das Bruxas

Capítulo 18: Dia das bruxas 

31 de setembro, a neve descia lentamente pelas janelas do Salão Principal, morcegos negros voavam sobre os alunos, as Esquisitonas tocavam várias músicas, os marotos estavam sentados nas suas mesas que haviam diminuído para as pessoas dançarem lá na frente.

Os marotos olhavam para um grupo do outro lado da mesa, Malfoy, Evans, Patil, Patil, Black, Black, Snape, Brown, Crabbe e Goyle conversavam alegremente sobre qualquer assunto e Sirius e Tiago olhavam com as caras todas contorcidas de fúria.

É! Eu acho que dessa vez Lupin saiu ganhando! A Brown não pega ninguém! - disse Sirius.

Eu acho que não! – disse Tiago acenando para o grupo.

Brown acabou de encostar a cabeça no ombro de Régulo Black.

Droga! Coitado do Lupin! – reclamou Sirius(Lupin ainda estava na ala hospitalar).

Patil estava dizendo alguma coisa para Lúcio. Ele negou com a cabeça. A irmã gêmea da Patil disse a mesma coisa e ele afirmou, os dois se levantaram e foram dançar. Patrícia Patil ficou com a cara toda vermelha. Sirius levantou e murmurou para Tiago:

E a minha vez – e foi em direção a Patrícia Patil.

Sirius fez gesto para ela dizendo que queria dançar. Ela apontou para banda tirou um papel da bolsa e entregou a ele. Sirius voltou todo acabado.

Então? Levou outro fora? – perguntou Tiago rindo.

Quase isso! – respondeu Sirius lendo o papel que a Patil o entregou.

Então o que foi?

Ela pediu para mim tocar isso! – e entregou o papel.

Música trouxa! Eu nunca ouvi falar nessa banda! Nem nessa música! – reclamou Tiago.

Tocar, até eu toco, mas ela disse que pra eu fazer uma banda e usar os instrumentos das Esquisitonas! – disse Sirius desanimado.

Put'z! Eu posso de ajudar mas eu só sei tocar Guitarrra! – disse Tiago.

Eu só sei tocar Guitarra rítmica! – disse Pedro.

E eu só teclado! – disse Sirius. – Será que mais alguém da Grifinória sabe tocar alguma coisa?

Não sei! Vamos ver! – disse Tiago se levantando e indo em direção ao Artur Weasley.

Você sabe tocar algum daqueles instrumentos? – e apontou para a banda.

Bateria! – respondeu Artur Weasley.

Sério! Que bom! Então vem com a gente! – e puxou ele.

Eu acho que já está bom! – disse Sirius que tinha trazido Franco Longbotton. – ele sabe tocar baixo!

E ele bateria!

Então vamos lá! – e todos foram em direção ao palco onde estava a banda.

Aê! A gente pode tocar uma música? – perguntou Sirius.

O vocalista da banda Myron Wagtail olhou nervosamente para Dumbledore. Dumbledore afirmou com a cabeça. Os marotos, Longbotton e Weasley subiram no palco e pegaram os instrumentos dos músicos o vocalista ia descendo do palco quando Sirius falou:

Você fica! A gente não tem um vocalista!

Qual é a música? – perguntou Myron Wagtail.

Essa! – e entregou o papel.

Mas isso é música trouxa! – reclamou o vocalista.

E daí! – disse Sirius.

Tá bom! Eu canto! – disse o vocalista desanimado.

Todos se prepararam, e começaram a tocar a música.

One two three go!  
  
My baby don´t mess around  
Because she loves me so  
And this I know fo shooo..  
Uh, But does she really wanna  
But can´t stand to see me  
Walk ou the dooo..  
Don´t try to fight the feelin´  
Because the thought alone is killing me right nooww..  
Uh, thank god for mom and dad  
For sticking two together  
´Cause we don´t know hooowww...  
UH!  
  
Refrão:  
Hey... Ya..   
Hey... Ya..  
Hey... Ya..  
Hey... Ya..  
Hey... Ya..   
Hey... Ya..  
Hey... Ya..  
Hey... Ya..  
  
You think you´ve got it  
Ohh, you think you´ve go it  
But got it just don´t get it  
Till´ there´s nothing at   
AaaaaAAAAaaaAAAAaaaallllll..  
We´ve been together  
Ohh, we´ve been together  
But seperate´s always better when there´s feelings  
InvooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOOOlved  
If what they say is ("Nothing is forever")  
Then what makes, Then what makes, Then what makes  
Then what makes, Then what makes LOOVVEEE?  
(Love exception) So why you, why you  
Why you, why you, why you are we so in denial  
When we know we´re not happy heeeerrreeee...  
Y´all don´t want me here you just wanna dance  
  
Hey... Ya.. (OHH OH)  
Hey... Ya.. (OHH OH)  
Heeeyyy...Yaaaaaaa..(Don´t want to meet your daddy, OH OH)  
Heeyy Yaaaaaaaa.. (Just want you in my Caddy OHH OH)  
Heeeyyy... Yaaaaaaa.. (OHH OH, don´t want to meet yo´ mama OHH OH)  
Heeyy Yaaaaaaaa.. (Just wan´t to make you cumma OHH OH)  
Heeeyyy... Yaaaaaaa.. (I´m, OHH OH I´m, OHH OH)  
Heeyy Yaaaaaaaa.. (I´m just being honest OHH OH, I´m just being honest)  
  
Hey, alright now  
Alright now fellas, (YEAH!)  
Now what´s cooler than bein´ cool?   
(ICE COLD!) I can´t hear ya´  
I say what´s cooler than bein´ cool?  
(ICE COLD!) whooo...  
Alright, alright, alright, alright  
Alright, alright, alright, alright   
Alright, alright, alright, alright  
Alright, alright, Ok now ladies, (YEAH!)  
And we gon´ break this back down in just a few seconds  
Now don´t have me break this thang down for nothin´  
Now I wanna see y´all on y´all baddest behavior  
Gimme some suga´, I am your neighbor ahh here we go!  
Shake it, shake, shake it, shake it (OHH OH)  
Shake it, shake it, shake, shake it, shake it, shake it (OH OH)  
Shke it, shake it like a Poloroid Picture, shake it, shake it  
Shh you got to, shake it, shh shake it, shake it, got to shake it  
(Shake it Suga´) shake it like a Poloroid Picture  
  
Now while Beyoncé and Lucy Lui  
And baby dolls, get on the floor (get on the floor)  
You know what to dooo..  
Yooooouuu.. know I do   
  
Hey... Ya.. (OHH OH)  
Hey... Ya.. (OHH OH)  
Hey... Ya.. (OHH OH)  
Hey... Ya.. (Uh oh, Hey Ya)  
Hey... Ya.. (OHH OH)   
Hey... Ya.. (Uh oh, Hey Ya)  
Hey... Ya.. (OHH OH)  
Hey... Ya.. (OHH OH)

Todos do Salão Principal aplaudiram. Os Marotos e o resto devolveram os instrumentos e voltaram para as suas mesas. Patrícia Patil foi em direção a eles.

Então! Veio me pedir para dançar? – perguntou Sirius.

Não! Eu vim pedir a letra da música de volta! – disse Patil.

Mas e a nossa dança? – perguntou Sirius como se tivesse levado várias bofetadas na cara.

Deixa pra depois! – e saiu em direção às amigas.

Tsc, tsc! Almofadinhas, você acabou de levar um fora daqueles! – disse Tiago rindo.

Fazer o que?

Pedro Black diz: Finalmente tirei aquele Pirraça!

Frei Gorducho diz: É! Finalmente tiramos aquele Pirraça! Posso comer seu sanduíche?

Pedro Black diz: Não!

Frei Gorducho diz: Tá bom! Hummmm! Esse é de frango!

Pedro Black diz: Eu disse que não era pra você comer!

Frei Gorducho diz: E daí?

Pedro Black diz: E daí, que você tem que me obedecer! Por que eu sou seu chefe!

Frei Gorducho diz: Tá bom! Eu posso beber esse seu refrigerante?

Pedro Black diz: Não!

Frei Gorducho diz: Tá bom! Hummmm! Cara, essa Pepbruxo(Pepsi Bruxo) está muito bom!

Pedro Black diz: #$%&! Não era pra você beber! Tá demitido! D-e-m-i-d-i-d-o!

Frei Gorducho diz: Tá bom!

Pedro Black diz: Ufa! Finalmente! Tchau leitores e leitoras! Comentem! E valeu por a minha fic estar no Asa de Ouro como Melhor Fic e Melhor Geral e eu como Melhor Autor! Fuizzzz!


	19. Morte na velha e boa Hogwarts

Capítulo 19: Morte na velha e boa Hogwarts 

Segunda-feira, melhor dia de aula para os Marotos, estavam todos sentados no fundo da sala de D.C.A.T . O prof. Blood estava mostrando aos alunos uma Malagarra, uma criatura parecida com uma lagosta com a pele acizentada com pintas verdes, tinha mais ou menos trinta centímetros de comprimento.

Uma Malagarra nunca pode ser ingerida porque sua carne é imprópria para consumo humano e provocará febre alta e uma feia urticária esverdeada! – explicava o prof. Blood. – Se uma dessas o morder...

...Você fica azarado por uma semana! Por isso cancele suas apostas, investimentos e especulações porque isso com certeza terá prejuízo! – imitou Sirius baixinho.

A maneira mais fácil de acabar com uma criatura dessa é... – continuou o prof. Blood.

...É com um feitiço estuporante! – imitou Tiago.

Tomem muito cuidado! Pois elas se camuflam nas pedras e vocês...

...Podem acabar esmagando uma e acabar sendo mordido! – continuou Lupin.

Peguem suas varinhas... – ordenou o prof. Blood.

...E fiquei em dupla e treinem acabar com uma Malagarra! – disse Pedro.

Tiago se juntou com Sirius e Lupin com Pedro. Cada um recebeu uma criatura e começou a treinar. Luzes vermelhas e gritos " i Estupefaça /i " encheram a sala. Tiago, Sirius e Lupin acabaram com as criaturas facilmente, mas Pedro teve problemas com a sua, ela fugiu e se enfiou dentro do livro "Artes das Trevas, uma magia muito avançada" é o feitiço não acertava.

Lupin! Me dá uma mão! – pediu Pedro.

Tá bom! – e socou o livro. Sangue verde-musgo escorreu pela borda.

Os feitiços pararam. Cada um estava com uma Malagarra em cima da mesa.

Muito bom! – disse o prof. Blood. – Dever de casa! Um rolo de pergaminho falando sobre quais as diferenças da Malagarra e a lagosta!

Aaaaah! – disse a classe desanimada.

Não reclamem! E agradeçam por eu não dar mais! – ralhou o prof. Blood. A sineta tocou. – Podem ir!

Todos os alunos guardaram as varinhas e foram até a porta. Os alunos que estavam na porta pararam. Os marotos que estavam atrás ficavam pulando para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Areeeeeeee! – gritaram os alunos que estavam na frente.

O que é? – perguntou o prof. Blood empurrando os alunos e indo em direção a porta. – Pelas barbas de Merlin! Como isso aconteceu?

Não sabemos! – explicou Artur – Quando chegamos estava aí no chão!

O que? – perguntou Lupin se esticando para tentar ver melhor.

Precisamos chamar o diretor! – disse o prof. Blood – Longbotton! Chame o prof. Dumbledore!

Longbotton saiu correndo, Tiago aproveitou e foi pro lugar dele.

Put'z! – exclamou Tiago baixinho – Sirius vem ver isso!

O que? – indo até ele. – Por Merlin!

Que aconteceu? – perguntou Pedro. – Oh! – e colocou a mão no rosto.

Lupin venha ver!

Tá bom! – disse ele. – Mas... Mas... Como isso aconteceu?

Não sei!

Passos ecoaram pelo corredor do terceiro andar. Dumbledore e Franco vinham em direção os alunos. Dumbledore chegou até o prof. Blood e perguntou:

O que aconteceu?

professor apontou para debaixo de uma estátua. Dumbledore rapidamente tirou a varinha.

O castelo precisa ser revistado! – disse ele.

S-sim senhor! – disse o professor.

Leve os alunos para o Salão Comunal! – ordenou Dumbledore.

Claro! – disse o prof. Blood. – Alunos me sigam!

A turma seguindo ele com conversas e sussurros.

Você viu aquilo! – dizia Franco. – Ele estava lá no chão! Debaixo da estátua da Oti, a de dente azul! De barriga pra cima!

E com os olhos vidrados! – disse Alice Spinger.

Ele estava morto! – disse Sirius.

Como você sabe? – perguntou Franco.

Já vi alguém morrer! – respondeu ele de cabeça baixa.

Qu...? – mas Artur tapou a boca de Franco.

O pai dele! – murmurou Artur pra Franco.

Foi morto por um Avada Kedavra! – disse Sirius.

Fiquem quietos! – ordenou prof. Blood.

Professor! Não estamos indo na direção do Salão Comunal! – disse Lílian Evans.

Cala a boca! Sangue Ruim!

Alguns alunos xingaram baixo.

Pra onde você está nos levando? – perguntou Tiago.

Veja você mesmo! – respondeu o prof. Blood.

Tiago olhou em sua volta.

Estamos indo para o pátio! – disse Lupin. – Isso é uma armad...!

" i Silencio /i "! – Lupin tentava gritar mas som algum saía da sua boca.

Voltem todos! – gritou Tiago e os alunos se viraram e começaram as correr.

" i Petrificus Totalis /i " – Todos os alunos caíram no chão, imóveis. - i Mobili Corpus! /i - Todos os alunos se levantaram e pareciam estar sendo controlados por fios invisíveis.

Vultos negros apareceram na porta do Hall de Entrada. Dez Comensais da Morte entraram, todos encapuzados com mantos negros e com as varinhas na mão.

i Finite Incantatem! /i - disse um dos comensais. Todos alunos voltaram a se mexer, alguns correram para a escada mas ela estava impedida por dois Comensais. Eles estavam cercados por toda a parte.

Eles escolheram agora por que todos os professores estão revistando o castelo! – murmurou Lupin para os que estavam perto, mas ninguém prestou atenção, Tiago e Sirius estavam vermelhos de ira.

Não ataque ninguém! – dizia bem baixo Sirius.

Seus desgraçados! – balbuciava Tiago.

Essa é uma pequena invasão à Hogwarts! Na próxima prometo que será pior! – disse um Comensal que se destacava na frente de todos. – Hoje só mataremos os nascidos trouxas!

Houve murmúrios nervosos.

Os nascidos trouxas, por favor – zombou um Comensal. – Venham até aqui!

Ninguém se mexeu.

Poupem nosso trabalho! – disse um Comensal atrás deles.

Ninguém novamente se mexeu.

Bom vou ter obrigá-los! – disse o que se destacava. – " i Imperio /i !" – Franco Longbotton foi atingido pelo feitiço.

Eu não sou nascido trouxa! – disse Franco sem expressão alguma no rosto. Algumas garotas gritaram.

Caladas! – ordenou um Comensal.

" i Imperio! /i " – Sirius foi controlado.

Foi como todos os pensamentos estivessem evaporado uma voz em sua cabeça disse "Fale a verdade! Você é ou não é um nascido trouxa?"

Eu não sou um nascido trouxa! – disse Sirius.

" i Imperio! /i "

Tiago foi atingido dessa vez.

Eu não sou um nascido trouxa!

" i Imperio /i "

Lílian foi pega de surpresa.

Droga! – murmurou Tiago.

Eu sou uma nascida trouxa!

Muito bem! Finalmente uma trouxa! Vamos aproveitar! – e virou Lílian de cabeça pra baixo.

Parem! – gritou Tiago.

O Comensal soltou ela no chão.

Ora, ora, ora! O que temos aqui! – zombou um Comensal da Morte. – " i Crucio! /i "

Tiago gritou, seu corpo se contorcia. Um feixe de luz vermelha passou pela cabeça do Comensal.

Dumbledore! – gritaram vários Comensais.

Em cima da escada estava Dumbledore e sua elite.

Pedro Black diz: Eu gostaria de agradecer muito aqueles que indicaram ao asa de ouro essa fic como Melhor FanFic e Melhor Geral e eu como Melhor Autor!

Nick diz: Rooooonc!

Pedro Black diz: Dormindo em serviço! Tá demitido! Desculpem pelos berros! Fuizzz!


	20. Passando maus bocados

Capítulo 20: Passando maus bocados

O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo na minha escola? – brandou Dumbledore.

ACABANDO COM OS SEUS ALUNOS TROUXAS! – gritou o Comensal que estava com a Lílian.

Saiam das minhas propriedades! – gritou o diretor.

TERÁ QUE NOS MATAR! – respondeu o Comensal, alguns deram passos para trás.

i ESTUPEFAÇA /i ! – gritou todos os professores.

Vários fugiram. Uns três caíram no chão. Vários alunos gritaram. Sirius aproveitou a confusão e puxou Tiago para dentro da sala dos professores. Lá se encontrava Franco e Alice abraçados, Lílian, Patil e Brown em uma canto e os Marotos sentados em um sofá verde.

i ESTUPEFAÇA! /i . – gritavam do outro lado da porta. - i IMPEDIMENTA /i 

Um corpo de um Comensal caiu dentro da sala. Alice gritou. Tiago e Sirius foram até o Comensal caído no chão frio de pedra. Sirius chutou ele. O Comensal levantou-se rapidamente como se tivesse recebido um choque elétrico.

i EXPELLIARMUS /i - gritou ele. A varinha de Tiago e Sirius voou longe e bateu na parede do outro lado da sala. - i ACCIO VARINHA /i ! – as varinhas foram até o Comensal que as pegou e apontou para eles. – Eu acho que é o fim de vocês! i ESTUPE... /i 

i IMPEDIENTA! i - gritou Franco Longbotton. O Comensal caiu no chão soltando as varinhas. Tiago e Sirius pegaram as suas varinhas e começaram a chuta-lo.

Seu desgraçado! – disse Sirius chutando a barriga do pobre coitado.

Ordinário! – gritou Tiago e os dois começaram a chuta-lo.

A porta abriu novamente e entrou o prof. Blood. Ele estava com um corte no braço que sangrava muito. Ele nem tinha percebido que eles estavam ali, tinha aberto uma fresta na porta para poder ver o que estava acontecendo.

Olá professor Blood! – disseram Sirius e Tiago. Ele olhou pra trás assustado. - i Estupefaça! /i - gritaram Sirius, Tiago e Franco. O professor caiu no chão estuporado.

Precisamos sair daqui! – disse Lílian.

Como? – perguntou Lupin.

Não sei!

A gente pode ir pelo canto e entrar nas masmorras! – disse Alice.

Não! As masmorras são medonhas! Vamos tentar subir as escadas! – disse Patil.

As escadas! – disse Tiago. – É muito perigoso!

Mas temos que tentar! Se não, podem nos matar! – falou Brown.

Vamos tentar! – decidiu Sirius. – Vamos pelo canto e tentamos chegar até as escadas! Entenderam? – eles confirmaram com a cabeça. – Varinhas na mão! – todos pegaram as varinhas. – E boa sorte a todos!

Sirius na frente abriu a porta seguido por Tiago, Lupin, Lílian, Patil, Brown, Pedro, Alice e Franco. O Hall de Entrada estava completamente destruído, a poeira subia, algumas duplas lutavam e alguns professores e Comensais estavam estuporados ou até mortos. Dumbledore enfrentava três de uma vez só, o prof. Kent Poyson lutava contra um e a profª. Minerva estava tendo problemas com o Comensal que a pendurou em uma cabeça de gárgula à cinco metros de altura.

Eles passavam pela parede, grudados, um dos Comensais que lutava contra Dumbledore, foi lançado na direção deles. Ele bateu na parede e caiu no chão, uma onda de poeira saiu debaixo dele.

Oh, não! Tenho alergia a poeira! – reclamou Franco - Ah-ah-ahtcim!!!!!! – o barulho ecoou pelo aposento. Um Comensal da Morte virou-se para eles e correu atrás deles.

Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! – gritava eles com o Comensal seguindo.

Dumbledore jogou um feitiço no nele, era como uma linha invisível estivesse pego ele, o Comensal bateu na parede e caiu estatelado no chão. O outro que estava lutando com Dumbledore lançou-lhe um feitiço, Dumbledore foi amarrado junto a parede. Os garotos chegaram na escada. Ouve um lampejo verde atrás deles. E outro. A escada desmoronou, Alice e Franco que estavam em últimos ficaram pendurados no ar.

Ahhhhhhh! – gritaram os dois.

Que d...

Todos viraram pra trás, Kent Poyson estava caído no chão com os olhos vidrados. Alice e Franco estavam pendurados na escada. Pedro e Lupin pegaram a Alice e a trouxeram para cima. Sirius e Tiago pegaram Franco...

i PETRIFICUS TOTALIS! i - brandou um dos Comensais. Franco paralisou na mesma hora, e soltou a mão de Sirius e Tiago e caiu da escada.

Nããããããããããooooo!!!! – gritou Alice.

i ESTUPEFAÇA! i - Sirius empurrou Alice pro lado. O feitiço bateu na estátua atrás deles e virou pó.

i Reducto i ! – gritou Tiago

i Expelliarmus /i ! – disse Sirius.

A varinha do Comensal que estava na frente voou e partiu em dois pedaços.

i Estupefaça! /i - brandou o outro Comensal.

i Protego! /i - gritou Lupin se metendo na frente deles.

Valeu, Aluado!

De nada! Amigos são par.... – Lupin foi atingido no peito por um feitiço estuporante.

i Accio ampulhetas! /i - gritaram as quatro garotas atrás deles. As ampulhetas foram arrancadas do chão com um barulho enorme, os Comensais olharam para trás e as quatro ampulhetas gigantes esmagaram eles na parede.

Ufa! Finalmente! – disse Sirius que estava com a boca rasgada.

Finalmente porque? – perguntou prof. Blood saindo da sala dos professores.

Eles se viraram para trás para correr mas o professor conjurou cordas que os prenderam junto ao que restava da estátua da Gurkie, a boa. O prof. Blood se transformou em morcego e foi até eles.

Você é um animago! Seu traidor! – gritou Tiago.

Exatamente! Sou um animago igual a v... Ai! – o professor segurou o braço direito. – Eu não acredito! – e levantou a manga da camisa. Tinha uma tatuagem em forma de caveira com uma cobra no ligar da língua, ela estava vermelha, parecia estar queimando. Alguns Comensais se mexeram mas não levantaram.

Tiago! Vamos virar animais! – sussurrou Sirius para Tiago.

Mas, as garotas não sabem! – murmurou Tiago.

A é! Olha pra elas!

Tiago virou a cabeça pro outro lado, estavam as quatro desmaiadas.

3, 2, 1, AGORA! – gritou Sirius e Tiago. O prof. Blood se virou mas já era tarde demais, Sirius e Tiago o tinha derrubado da escada. O professor caiu no chão e debaixo da sua cabeça saía um filete de sangue. Os dois pularam das escadas e desamarraram Dumbledore.

Obrigado garotos! – disse ele tirando a prof. Minerva de cima da gárgula.

De nada! – respondeu eles alegrementes, já na forma humana.

i Enervate! /i - dizia o diretor enquanto acordava os professores. – Oh não! Vejo que um dos nossos professores está morto! – disse Dumbledore se encaminhando ao prof. Kent. Os outros professores foram acordando e indo até Dumbledore.

Por Merlin! – exclamou profª. Minerva. – Nossa escada está toda quebrada! – disse ela tristemente.

Isso não é problema! – falou o miúdo prof. Flicktwick. - i Escada Reparo /i - (Imagina só! Metade de uma escada sendo reconstruída)

Oh! Temos alunos presos! – disse Madame Salima apontando para os garotos presos.

Tiago e Sirius subiram as escadas e desamarraram eles.

i Finite Incantatem! /i - disse a profª. Rayza(de herbologia) para Franco.

Ele acordou lentamente.

Obrig....

Mas ele parou no meio da frase a porta do Hall de Entrada explodiu e apareceu três vultos enormes.

N/A: Gosto? Comenta!

Pedro Black diz: Pirraça por favor! Aceite o estou de oferecendo!

Pirraça diz: Não! Só pelo dobro do salário!

Pedro Black diz: Tá bom! Diga então que quer trabalhar!

Pirraça diz: Não digo nada se você não aumentar 70 do meu salário!

Pedro Black diz: Tá bom! Eu aumento! Agora diz!

Pirraça diz: Nada! Hehehehe!(essa piada é velha pra chuchu)

Pedro Black diz: Trabalha vagabundo!

Pirraça diz: Só trabalho se mais que a metade dos comentários me obrigarem a fazer isso!

Pedro Black diz: Tá bom! Pessoal que comenta! Deixe a sua opinião sobre o Pirraça e sobre a fic também né! Hehehehe! Fuizzzzz!


	21. A guerra dos gigantes

Capítulo 21: A guerra dos gigantes

...A porta do Hall de Entrada explodiu e apareceu três vultos enormes.

Oh não! – disse Lupin. – São gigantes!

Gigantes? – perguntou Lílian.

Aham! – confirmou Lupin assustado.

Fujam! – gritou Dumbledore.

Várias gárgulas de pedra enfeitiçadas pegaram eles pela camisa e os jogaram dentro de uma sala vazia. Ouviu um barulho de pedra sendo triturada, parecia que os gigantes pisaram em uma das gárgulas.

O que vocês querem? – perguntou Dumbledore.

QUEREMOS "DUMBEDOR"! – respondeu um dos gigantes

Houve um barulho estrondoso, um dos gigantes bateu com o bastão em Dumbledore.

NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! – gritou profª. McGonagall.

Ninguém naquela sala soube se realmente Dumbledore foi esmagado por um bastão de um gigante, todos ficaram calados ouvindo os gritos do outro lado.

Eu vou ver! – disse Sirius.

É melhor não! – falou Patil.

Mas...mas...mas...

É melhor não ir! – repetiu Patil.

Tá bom!

Então eu vou! – disse Tiago esperando.

Tá esperando o que? – perguntou Lílian.

Você me impedir! – respondeu ele.

Por mim, você pode medir até a batida do coração dele! Vai logo! – disse Lílian.

Tá bom! A batida do coração? – respondeu Tiago abrindo a porta. – Tem certeza que você quer que eu vá?

Tenho! Vai logo! – e deu um chute naquele lugar. Tiago saiu da sala.

Silêncio...

Aaaaahhhhhhhh!

"Cabum!!!!!!"

A porta abriu.

Oi! Eu apanhei o pomo! – disse Tiago caindo no chão desmaiado.

Olha só o tamanho desse galo! Hahahaha! – riu Sirius.

Put'z! Ele perdeu um dente!

Melhor! Economiza pasta! Hehehehe!

i Enervate /i - disse Lílian penalizada.

Tiago acordou e sorriu com o dente quebrado.

O que aconteceu lá fora? – perguntou Lupin.

Primeiro um copo d'água! – respondeu Tiago.

Lupin se virou e pegou uma jarra que estava em cima de uma mesa.

Trás uns desses biscoitos aí! – disse Tiago.

Lupin voltou.

Então o que aconteceu lá fora? – repetiu Lupin.

Primeiro um beijo da minha Evita! – disse ele.

Serve um tapa? – pergunto Lílian.

Tapa?

É! Um tapa é assim ó!

"Paft"

Tiago caiu no chão pela segunda vez.

i Enervate! /i - disse Lupin.

Tiago acordou com um sorrisinho bobo.

O que aconteceu lá fora! – perguntou Lupin pela terceira vez.

Deixa eu respirar! – disse Tiago.

FALA LOGO! – gritou Sirius.

A porta foi arrancada do trinco. Uma cara barbuda entrou pela porta.

É um gigante! – murmurou Lupin. – Falem baixo!

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – gritaram as garotas.

Já era! – disse Sirius.

O gigante tirou a cara.

Ufa! Estamos salvos!

O gigante colocou a mão pra dentro da sala e começou a tatear.

Estamos mortos!

Vai pra lá! – murmurou Lupin empurrando todos para o outro lado das sala. – Peguem as varinhas!

No três, feitiço estuporante nele.

1, 2 e... 3! i Estupefaça! /i - gritaram todos. A mão do gigante caiu molemente.

Vamos subir nele! – disse Sirius.

O QUE? – gritaram as garotas.

Vamos subir nele! – repetiu Sirius.

Pra fazer o que? – perguntou Lílian.

Montar!

Tá bom!

Vocês sabem montar? – perguntou Sirius.

Só Lego(brinquedo trouxa)! – disse Pedro.

Tá bom! Eu ensino! – disse Sirius. – Regra básica! Não solte o que você estiver segurando! Vamos subir!

As garotas foram na frente, elas subiam pela mão e escalavam os braços até chegar a cabeça do gigante. Os marotos às seguiram. Sirius ficou na nuca dele e os outros ficaram nos ombros.

Vamos fazer ele voltar a si! – falou Sirius.

O QUE? – gritaram o resto. – Você tá louco!

Precisamos que ele acorde! Se não, não saímos daqui vivos!

Com medo do que Sirius todos concordaram.

1, 2 E 3! i Enervate! /i 

O gigante acordou, com um rugido ele levantou. Eles viram tudo o que estava acontecendo. Dumbledore tinha dominado cinco Comensais da Morte. A profª. McGonagall junto com a Madame Salima e profª. Rayza seguravam contra a parede um dos gigantes. O prof. Kent Poyson e prof. Flitwick tentavam pegar um gigante. Sirius conseguiu dominar o gigante facilmente. Os que estavam no ombro dele lançavam feitiços no outro gigante que ainda não tinham conseguido pegar.

OLHA A GENTE AQUI! – gritou Sirius.

Não faz isso! – reclamou Lupin.

O outro gigante virou-se para eles. O prof. Flitwick fazia sinais frenéticos para os que estavam em cima dele. Pedro entendeu e passou para os outros.

3, 2, 1 JÁ! i ESTUPEFAÇA! /i - 11 raios vermelhos atingiram o gigante no peito. Ele cambaleou e caiu de costas. O Hall de Entrada tremeu sob o peso do gigante.

Vão para os seus dormitórios! Nós cuidamos deles! – disse o prof. Kent.

Eles teriam ido com o maior prazer, mas o gigante que as professoras estavam controlando fugiu e segurou o outro aonde eles estavam. Pegou ele pelo que parecia uma veste feita com pele de i Erupente /i e tacou do outro lado do Hall. Todos caíram de cima cabeça do gigante. Ele se levantou e atacou o outro.

Vai grandão! – gritou Sirius.

Todos olharam para ele com olhar de censura.

Que foi? Não posso torcer? Isso é uma luta de gigantes! – disse Sirius.

Não!

Tá bom!

Eles ficaram assistindo a luta até a parte que choveu sangue pra cima deles, eles entraram na sala mais próxima e ficaram lá até o chão parar de tremer. Eles sairam devagar da sala e pararam em frente a porta para ver tudo o que tinha acontecido. Os dois gigantes pareciam estar mortos. Um estava estuporado. Dumbledore conseguiu prender cinco Comensais na parede. Os professores olhavam esperançosos pelo buraco que tinha no lugar da enorme porta que os gigantes tinham arrancado. Eles tentaram passar por Dumbledore até a escada mas ele os chamou.

Garotos! Venham cá! – eles foram até ele. – Eu quero que vocês contem ao Ministério o que exatamente aconteceu! Vocês podem fazer isso?

É...ahm...Pode ser. – respondeu Lupin olhando para os outros.

Então podem começar a falar! – disse Dumbledore.

Eles olharam para a "porta" do Hall de Entrada, entravam muitas pessoas, algumas eram do Ministério e outras do Profeta Diário.

N/A: Devido aos "vários" comentários que eu tive, esse capítulo não vai ter conversas! Comentem!!! Fuizzzzz!


	22. O Mala

Capítulo 22: O "Mala" 

Os Marotos curtiam no dormitório a aventura que tinham feito no Hall de entrada.

Não, e aquela parte em que a gente derrubou o prof. Blood! – dizia Sirius.

Eu gostei da parte em que eu tive coragem suficiente para ver a batida do coração do Dumbledore! – exclamou Tiago.

Eu só não fui porque a Patil não deixou! – reclamou Sirius.

Aham! Sei! – zombou Tiago.

É sério! – defendeu-se Sirius.

Tá deixa! – disse Lupin.

E aquela hora em que a gente deu a entrevista! – falou Pedro.

Acho que Dumbledore vai tomar providências! – disse Lupin sério.

Sei lá! Mas espero que ele conserte o Hall de Entrada pra gente poder jantar! Estou morrendo de fome! – disse Tiago.

Já o jantar? – perguntou Sirius. – Que horas são?

Nove! – disse Lupin olhando o seu relógio de pulso. – Porque?

Por Merlin! Eu tinha um encontro a dez minutos atrás! – exclamou Sirius desesperado.

Com quem? – perguntou Tiago. – Professora McGonagall?

Não! Patrícia Patil! – disse Sirius trocando de roupa e penteando o cabelo.

A tá! E melhor correr, porque ela está olhando impacientemente pro relógio dela! – disse Tiago olhando pela porta.

Sirius passou varado por ele. Pontas se certificou que ele já tinha saído do Salão Comunal e pegou o Mapa do Maroto. "Juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom". Tiago olhou pro mapa espantado.

O que foi? – perguntou Lupin.

Ele está sendo seguido! – respondeu Tiago.

Por quem?

Pedro Black! O seu irmão caçula! O do segundo ano!

Put'z! Precisamos tirar ele do caminho! – disse Lupin.

Rápido! Pegue a capa!

Lupin se abaixou e tirou debaixo da cama de Tiago uma capa feita de fios sedosos.

Os dois se cobriram com a capa. Pedro não queria ir. Com o Mapa na mão e capa cobrindo eles, e foram seguir Pedro Black.

Tomara que ele não conte nada! – disse Tiago.

É! - confirmou Lupin.

Lupin e Tiago seguiram esse moleque do Pedro Black por vários corredores e escadas.

Onde será que eles vão? – perguntou Lupin.

Não sei! Mas pelo caminho que eles estão tomando eu acho que estão indo para o pátio! – respondeu Tiago.

Em uma virada do corredor do segundo andar encontraram Pedro Black seguindo o casalzinho uns dez metros atrás.

Vamos tentar parar ele! – disse Tiago tirando a varinha.

" i Silencio /i " - murmurou Lupin.

Isso não serve! " i Petrificus Totalis! /i " – disse Tiago.

Pedro Black congelou e caiu no chão com estrépido. Sirius olhou pra trás e viu o irmão no chão congelado.

Desgraçado! Tava me seguindo! – e chutou ele e foi embora com Patrícia Patil.

Pirraça diz: Oieeeeeee! A pedidos estou aqui de novo!

Pedro Black diz: Mas é pra trabalhar! Não pra zoar!

Pirraça diz: Com todos esses comentários até a Murta fica feliz!

Pedro Black diz: E com o número de visitas também!

Pirraça diz: E os elogios!

Pedro Black diz: Desculpem esse capítulo ser pequeno mas tenho outras fics e tá difícil de atualizar! Tô suando o dia inteiro!

Pirraça diz: Também, tu corre quando a padaria da esquina abre!

Pedro Black diz: Fica quieto! Estou indo! Fuizzzz! Não esqueçam de comentar!!!!


	23. O Grande Engano de Alvo Dumbledore

Capítulo 23: O Grande Engano de Alvo Dumbledore 

Sirius contava com exclusividade o que aconteceu no encontro com a Patil, Pedro Pettigrew arrancava um pedaço de frango e o observava, Tiago esqueceu que estava prestes a beber rum e deixou o copo seguro na mão a meio palmo da boca e Remo nem escutava, lia "Animais Fantásticos & Onde Habitam".

Aí, ela me pegou pela gola... – contava Sirius. Remo balançou com a cabeça tentando não escutar. – e me tacou pra dentro de um armário de vassouras! – Remo murmurou algo. – Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo! Ela pediu pra mim calar a boca, alguém tinha seguido a gente. Eu pensei que tinha sido o meu mano, mas era alguém velho, não reconheci quem era, o prof. Blood mesmo ainda estando em Hogwarts não podia ser ele! Era alguém realmente muito velho, um pouco menos que Dumbledore, ele respirava muito forte, parecia ter corrido quilômetros. Patil estava paralisada! – Remo começou a escutar a conversa. – O "velho" estava segurando alguém, por que ouvi gritos abafados. – Pedro deixou cair o frango. – Ele atravessou o corredor e foi embora. Patil e eu saímos do armário e corremos pro dormitório! Ela estava pálida, ela me beijou e subiu as escadas do dormitório das garotas, subi pro meu e vi vocês três roncando! Que feio! – zombou Sirius.

Eu estava roncando? – perguntou Tiago.

Tava! Até babando! Hahahahahahaha! – respondeu Sirius se acabando de rir.

E eu?

Até que tu tava regulado! Roncava alto e baixo! Aquele dormitório parecia uma orquestra! Cada um roncava de um jeito diferente! O Franco murmurava alguma coisa! Falava no sono! – zombou Sirius.

Prof. Minerva McGonagall bateu a colher na taça(pela décima vez nessa fic!), Dumbledore se levantou e disse a todos do Salão Principal:

Eu, Alvo Percial Wufrico Brian Dumbledore, declaro oficialmente, como diretor de Hogwarts, que o prof. Pitts Compel Blood será expulso de Hogwarts por servir ao Lord Voldemort! – alguns tremeram ao ouvir o nome de Você-Sabe-Quem. – Ele irá embora nesse exato momento! Dêem tchau, pra ele! – os mais engraçadinhos deram tchauzinhos animados. Prof. Blood se levantou pegou a sua mala, que já estava preparada, por que ele sabia que isso ia acontecer e foi até a porta do Salão, se virou e disse à Dumbledore:

Esse foi o seu maior erro, Dumbledore! – e foi embora.

Onde será que ele vai? – perguntou Rabicho.

Pra casa! Dãããããããããã! – respondeu Sirius.

Acho que não, ele vai ser levado para Azkaban! Ele cometeu um crime gravíssimo à se aliar ao Você-Sabe-Muito-Bem-Quem-É! Aposto 30 galeões como os aurores estão do lado de fora esperando ele passar. – discordou Aluado.

Aposto como não estão! – disse Rabicho.

1 minuto de silencio...

ME SOLTEM! EU SOU INOCENTE! DUMBLEDORE! VOCÊ QUE FEZ ISSO? EU SOU INOCENTE! – gritava o prof. Blood do lado de fora do castelo.

Pode passando 30 galeões! – disse Aluado, sorrindo.

Não pode ser! Não acerto uma! Estou falido! Não tenho mais grana! Esses foram meus últimos galeões! – e entregou para Aluado.

Toma! Eu te dou uma moeda! – e entregou um galeão para o pobre Rabicho.

Valeu!

De nada! – disse Aluado abafando uma risada.

Quem será o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? – perguntou Sirius.

Acho que Dumbledore ainda não escolheu! – respondeu Remo.

Tomara que ele demore pra escolher! Assim nós temos um tempo de aula livre! – falou Tiago.

Pois é! – confirmou Sirius.

A sala de D.C.A.T estava vazia, não tinha professor, não tinha aula. Tiago tinha um bonequinho do jogador do i Morcegos de Ballycastle /i e ficava empurrando ele com a varinha. Sirius jogava impacientemente xadrez de bruxo com Remo. Rabicho lia a Fofoca Semanal sentado com as pernas em cima da mesa, cruzadas, Franco e Alice liam um livro de capa rosa-bebê chamado "Saiba Como Escolher um Nome Bruxo para o Seu Filho" e Lily, Patil e Brown do outro lado da sala, na frente, conversavam sobre os Marotos:

O Tiago é horroroso! Seu ego é maior que o castelo! Você acredita que ele nunca nos notou? Estávamos aqui o tempo todo! Eles nunca nos notaram! – começou Lily.

Isso é! Estávamos aqui e eles nem nos viram! Sirius estava sempre ocupado pra nos ver, estava sempre com as garotas atrás dele! – dizia Patil.

O Remo não! Nunca tinha ninguém atrás dele, lembra no primeiro ano? Quando conheceu eles! – falou Vívian, apontando para os Marotos. – Ele tava estudando na biblioteca e Sirius e Tiago iam pregar uma peça no Snape, deu tudo errado, voou tinta pra todo lado! Hehehe! Snape partiu pra cima deles e Lupin os defendeu sem nem mesmo saber quem era!

É! O Lupin é o que faz menos mal a gente! O Pedro também, mas é feio de dar dó! – riu Patil.

As garotas riram bastante.

O que será que elas estão falando? – perguntou Tiago.

O certo seria de quem estão falando! – disse Sirius.

Pelas risadas, acho que estão falando do Rabicho! – zombou Tiago.

Acho que não! Pelo tom que elas falaram, acho que foi o Sirius! – disse Pedro virando a página da revista.

De mim? – perguntou Sirius comendo uma peça de Lupin. – Com certeza foi do Tiago!

Pra mim, elas estavam só conversando! – disse Lupin prestando atenção no jogo.

Pout'z! Todos estão só conversando! – comentou Tiago.

Quem se interessa pela conversa dos outros? – perguntou Sirius sarcástico.

Eu! – disse Pedro levantando a mão.

Você já tem essa revista idiota pra ler, isso é a Fofoca Semanal, aí tem todas as conversas interessantes da semana! – Pedro pegou a revista, se virou e começou a ler.

Humpf! Revista de garota! – zombou Tiago.

Sirius! Você tem que prestar atenção no jogo! – disse Lupin fazendo um bispo de Sirius ser destruído por sua torre.

Ops... Foi mal! É...é... Cavalo na Torre! – ordenou Sirius.

Não é assim que se fala! É assim, Cavalo na F7! – explicou Lupin.

Tá bom! Como se eu não soubesse! – brincou Sirius.

Tiago voltou a brincar com o boneco que voava ao toque da varinha, Pedro continuou a ler a "Fofoca Semanal" e Sirius e Remo jogaram até Sirius perder de lavada e começar a conversar com Franco e Alice, que já tinham escolhido o nome do seu futuro filho ou filha, sobre o dia que os Comensais da Morte invadiram Hogwarts.

A "aula" continuou assim, monótona, até a sineta tocar.

Os dias dos Marotos continuaram chatos sem nada pra fazer, Sirius e Tiago receberam mais sete detenções, ficando com 675 detenções marcados na lista, Pedro ganhou num concurso chinfrim do "Fofoca Semanal" e conseguiu ganhar cinqüenta galeões e Remo continuava ganhando de todos da Grifinória no Salão comunal, todos andavam desanimados, caídos de baixo astral, mas eles não iam ficar assim por muito tempo, pois dali a três semanas iria ser noite de lua cheia!

Pedro Black diz: E aí! Finalmente estou atualizando essa fic! Hehehe! Demorei um pouco! Quero agradecer muito aos que votaram em mim no Asa de Ouro, mas acabei pegando sexto lugar em Melhor Fanfic com 41 votos, quarto em Melhor Geral com 52 votos e eu fiquei em sexto com 27 votos em Melhor Autor!

Pirraça diz: E eu quero matar naqueles que não votaram aqui!

Pedro Black diz: Pirraça! Que isso? Tem outras fics que mereceram estar lá!

Pirraça diz: Eu sei! Mas eu tô aqui pra que?

Pedro Black diz: Pra divertir os leitores!

Pirraça(Irritado) diz: Então quer dizer que sou um palhaço?

Pedro Black diz: Não!

Pirraça diz: Então sou o que? Pra ficar aqui!

Pedro Black diz: Você só está trabalhando pra mim! Não pense que gosto de você me irritando aqui todo capítulo!

Pirraça diz: E você não pense que gosto de ficar aqui fazendo palhaçadas pros leitores!

Pedro Black diz: Tá bom! Me deixa em paz que eu tenho que finalizar esse capítulo!

Pirraça diz: O.K! Vai lá, bonzão!

Pedro Black diz: Valeu galera! Tô colocando as fics que eu fiz pra quem quiser dar uma passadinha lá, hehehe, uma pequena propaganda! Falow! Fuizzzzzz!

b Fanfics feitas por mim /b 

b Como seria... Os Casamentos Mais Doidos do Mundo Bruxístico: /b Em parceria com Paula Malfoy

b 11 Homens e Um Segredo /b 

b Nada sei como passar de N.O.M.s /b 

b Paródias de Quadribol /b 

b Tô nem aí /b 


	24. Não confie no café da manhã!

Capítulo 24: 

Faltava uma semana para lua cheia, os Marotos já estavam se alegrando um pouco, Artur no dia seguinte a aula de D.C.A.T tinha chamado Sirius e Tiago pra uma reuniãozinha, Sábado dia 20 era o jogo da Grifinória contra a Corvinal, os dois treinaram mais do que cavalo de corrida, Sexta-feira véspera do jogo, Tiago e Sirius se lamentavam no Salão Comunal por estarem no time de Quadribol.

Caramba! Não agüento mais, o Weasley fez a gente treinar até dar caibra! – reclamava Sirius massageando o bíceps .

Só isso? Ele me fez rodar o campo inteiro por mais de uma hora, atrás de um pomo adulterado para ter o déciplo de velocidade! E aquele pomo desgraçado ainda me fez cair no chão e me sujar com aquela bosta de lama! – disse Tiago mostrando a camisa enrolada cheia de lama ou bosta.

Calma aí! Era bosta ou lama? - perguntou Lupin zombando.

Os dois! – respondeu Tiago zangado.

O pior, é que com essa chuva nós não vemos nada no campo! – reclamou Sirius olhando desanimado pela janela.

Vocês preocupados com Quadribol e eu aqui, ralando pra os exames! – disse Lupin pegando o livro com mais de dois quilos de Transfigurações.

CARAMBA! Tu já tá querendo estudar para os exames? – perguntou Sirius assustado.

Ainda falta...hum.... – disse Tiago contando nos dedos. - Sete meses!

Eu sei! Mas já quero estudar, pra não repetir de ano! – explicou Lupin abrindo o livro.

Acho que tem um bicho dentro da cabeça dele! – falou Sirius zoando.

Vamos conferir! – apoiou Tiago brincando.

Os dois pegaram a cabeça de Lupin e balançaram pra ver se fazia barulho.

Não faz barulho nenhum! Aí só tem cérebro! – disse Sirius parando de balançar Lupin.

É mesmo! Faz um barulho engraçado, como se deslizasse na água! – confirmou Tiago acompanhando o ato de Sirius.

Tá bom! Parem! Não tem nada aí além de cérebro! – ordenou Lupin segurando a cabeça.

Como você consegue estudar tanto? Eu estudo em cima da hora e passo de ano com boas notas! - perguntou Sirius indignado.

Sei lá! Gosto de estudar! – respondeu Lupin tentando ler.

Pout'z! É pirado! – disse Sirius revirando os olhos.

Cara, para de me atrapalhar! Rabicho, você me empresta esse queijo? – perguntou Lupin.

Pedro que estava na metade do queijo suíço reclamou:

Ah! Você vai me devolver ele sem nenhuma mordida?

Vou!

Tá bom! – e passou o queijo pra Lupin como se o alimento fosse a coisa mais importante da vida dele.

Obrigado! É... vamos ver se entendi...apenas uma batida – disse Lupin tirando uma varinha, Sirius e Tiago o observavam com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Lupin pegou o queijo colocou na sua frente e murmurou o feitiço. O queijo começou a i dançar /i sob os livros empilhados de Lupin.

Era esse o feitiço? – perguntou Sirius erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Era! – respondeu Lupin fazendo o queijo parar.

A gente nem aprendeu isso! – exclamou Tiago espantado.

Eu sei! Mas vamos aprender em breve! – disse Lupin. – Rabicho, pegue-o de volta! – Pedro pegou o queijo e recomeçou a "roe-lo"

Sábado, dia 20, o campo de Quadribol parecia mais uma piscina rasa de natação, a chuva era muito intensa, raios atingiam o campo fazendo pequenas crateras, todo o time da Grifinória ouvia atenciosamente o discurso de Artur.

Temos o melhor time, temos as melhores vassouras, temos o melhor capitão! – começou Artur incentivando a equipe.

Opa! Nem tanto! – brincou Sirius, todos riram.

Hehehe! Precisamos ganhar! Não façam besteira, não errem passes, não deixem um artilheiro passar com a goles! Se ganharmos ficamos mais na frente do que nunca! Estamos muito na frente, se ganharmos vai ser como já estivéssemos ganho a taça! Vamos entrar lá e detonar o adversário! – terminou Artur com o apoio do resto do time.

O time todo entrou no campo, menos Sirius que ficou pra trás. O campo por volta estava todo iluminado nas bordas, mesmo com a chuva pesada dava pra ver os rostos mais próximos da luz.

- Olhe aquele cara feio. Snape! Pensa que ele... você é assim esperto que prende uma vassoura... Bata-o! – disse uma voz grossa ao lado de Sirius. Sirius olhou assustado pra trás e viu uma miniatura de si próprio em seu ouvido, a miniatura dele estava vestindo uma roupa vermelha e usava um arco com chifres na cabeça e segurava um tridente vermelho.

Eu concordo... o seu tapa naquele gorduroso! – disse outra miniatura de Sirius do seu outro lado vestido de anjinho. 

Quem são vocês? – perguntou Sirius completamente confuso.

Sua consciência, besta! – respondeu o de vermelho.

Tenha educação! – advertiu o anjo.

Qualé a tua, pai-de-santo?! – xingou o diabinho.

Que isso?! É a tua, chifrudo?! – devolveu o anjinho.

Quer cair na mão? – perguntou o diabinho erguendo os punhos.

Só se for agora! - respondeu o anjinho tirando a varinha.

Tiago entrou no vestiário chamando Sirius.

Sirius! O jogo vai começar!

Tá bom! Já estou indo! – e pegou sua vassoura e saiu do vestiário.

Viu o que você fez? – perguntou o diabinho irritado. – Perdi um cliente!

Eu que perdi um cliente! – respondeu o anjo se zangando.

Quer cair na mão?!

Só se for agora!

E O TIME DA GRIFINÓRIA ESTÁ VINDO! WEASLEY, BLACK, LONGBOTTON, HANSON, SHACKLEBOLT, DOGE E... POTTER!

Os alunos da Grifinória aplaudiram mas ninguém que estava no campo ouviu.

E AGORA... O TIME DA CORVINAL! LOCKART, TOFTY, ÉRICO, PREWETT, PREWETT, MCKINNON E... DIGGLE! OS JOGADORES SE POSICIONAM NO CENTRO DO CAMPO... O NOSSO JUIZ SAN AFAIR SE APROXIMA DO CENTRO... OS BALAÇOS ESTÃO EM JOGO SEGUIDO PELO POMO DE OURO! A GOLES É LANÇADA... E COMEÇA O JOGO! TOFTY COM A POSSE DA GOLES, TOCA PRA LOCKART QUE DEVOLVE, TOCA PRA ÉRICO... BLACK INTERCEPTA! BLACK TOCA PRA WEASLEY, LONGBOTTON, BLACK – os jogadores tocavam tão rápido que Renan só tinha tempo pra identificar que estava com a goles. – BLACK ARREMESSA E... MARCA! 10 PONTOS PARA GRIFINÓRIA! – os jogadores ouviram um "viva" bem baixo de um canto do campo. – MCKINNON JOGA A GOLES PRA ÉRICO, ÉRICO TOCA PRA LOCKART, ÉRICO, TOFTY, TOFTY ESTÁ INDO NA DIREÇÃO DOS AROS. O QUE É AQUILO? – Tofty se distraiu e olhou pra cima. – AI! ESSA DOEU! TOFTY ACABA DE SER ACERTADO POR UM BALAÇO DE DOGE! – "como ele está conseguindo narrar nesse temporal?" pensaram todos telespectadores. – WEASLEY COM A POSSE DA GOLES! WEASKLEY TOCA PRA BLACK, BLACK TOCA PRA LONGBOTTON QUE DEVOLVE! BLACK ESTÁ SE PREPARANDO PARA UM "ARREMESSO BLACK"!

Oi! Você não seguiu meu conselho! – gritou o diabinho aparecendo na frente de Sirius fazendo ele parar.

Que conselho? – perguntou Sirius parado completamente.

Dê uns tapas naquele gorduroso, anta! – disse o diabinho.

Por que? – perguntou Sirius.

Cara! Olha pra ele! Ele tá no maior amasso com a tua garota! – gritou o diabinho o máximo que pode.

Sirius virou a cabeça pra baixo e viu Snape e Patil no maior amasso iluminados pela luz das velas enfeitiçadas para não apagarem com a chuva que estavam presas na borda do campo.

Car! – xingou Sirius enquanto alguém pegava a goles debaixo do seu braço. – Eu preciso continuar o jogo!

Mas você vai lá! – ordenou a mínima copia de Sirius pegando o cabo da vassoura e fazendo ele descer em direção à Snape.

Faltando apenas alguns metros pra colisão alguma coisa falou perto dele:

Almofadas, o que você está fazendo?

Sirius parou no ar imediatamente, o diabinho também, alguém ou alguma coisa havia falado com ele. Sirius olhou em volta e não viu ninguém.

Ô burro! Sou eu, Pontas! Tô falando com você pelo espelho! – gritou Tiago. Sirius tirou o espelho de baixo da roupa e olhou pra ele e viu Tiago olhando irritado.

O que você está fazendo? – repetiu Tiago.

Eu nada, ele quer que eu faça! – respondeu Sirius apontando pro diabinho.

Quem? – perguntou Tiago.

Ele! – e levou o espelho até o diabinho que estava se acabando de rir.

Só você me vê!

Quem?

Calado!

Cala você! – gritou Tiago.

Não é com você! É com ele! – respondeu Sirius.

Hahahahahaha! – ria o diabinho.

... 50 À 10 PARA CORVINAL! LONGBOTTON TOCA PRA WEASLEY...

Com quem? – perguntava Tiago.

Ele! – respondia Sirius mostrando o diabinho que se acabava de rir.

Hahahahaha!

...WEASLEY LEVA UM BALAÇO NA PERNA, DEIXA A GOLES CAIR...

Sirius! Acorda, não tem ninguém aí!

Claro que tem! Olha só! É pequenino, roupa vermelha, chifres, tridente e a minha cara! – explicou Sirius.

Ele não me vê! – zombava o diabinho.

Não tem ninguém aí! Volta pro jogo agora! Estamos perdendo! – berrou Tiago guardando o espelho.

Droga! – disse Sirius guardando também o espelho. – Você, fica longe de mim! – ameaçou Sirius tirando a varinha.

Hahahahaha!

... E LOCKART MARCA! 60 À 10 PARA CORVINAL! – narrava Renan Jordan.

Bom... vamos lá! – disse Sirius voltando ao jogo.

... HANSON JOGA A GOLES PRA WEASLEY, WEASLEY TOCA PRA LONGBOTTON, LONGBOTTON AVISTOU BLACK LÁ NA FRENTE, BLACK COM A POSSE DA GOLES, BLACK ARREMESSA E... MARCA! 60 À 20 PRA CORVINAL! MCKINNON JOGA A GOLES TOFTY, TOFTY PRA LOCKART, LCCKART ACENA PRA TOFTY E ÉRICO! – Tofty ficou por cima, Érico por baixo e Lockart ficou no meio eles estavam formando uma perfeita... – ESCADA! ELES ESTÃO FAZENDO ESCADA! UMA MANOBRA RAZOÁVEL QUE RESULTA EM GOLS! LOCKART TOCA PRA TOFTY, TOFTY PRA LOCKART, LOCKART PRA ÉRICO, ÉRICO PRA LOCKART, TOFTY, - eles começaram a tocar tão rápido que Renan só conseguia identificar com quem estava a goles. – LOCKART, ÉRICO, TOFTY! TOFTY LANÇA E... MARCA! 70 À 20 PRA CORVINAL! QUE ISSO? – um raio vermelho passou raspando por Tofty. – ALGUÉM ACABA DE TENTAR ESTUPORAR O ARTILHEIRO DA CORVINAL! CARAMBA! DE NOVO! – um segundo raio vermelho passou. – DA ONDE ESTÁ VINDO ISSO? – perguntou Renan. Mais de mil pessoas murmuraram "Lumus". O campo se iluminou completamente, Sirius estava preparando para um terceiro i Estupefaça /i e foi pego em flagrante. Todos falaram "óóóóó" como se fossem um só. Sirius ficou parado, era como se não soubesse o que fez. O diabinho do lado dele rindo pra caramba.

O que eu fiz? – perguntou Sirius pro diabinho.

Você já vai descobrir! – respondeu o diabinho rindo.

O time inteiro da Grifinória veio até ele.

Tu tá maluco?

Seu burro!

Não pode atacar um adversário com a varinha!

Anta!

Besta!

$#&((!!!!

Esses foram alguns dos xingamentos básicos e pouco ofensivos dos companheiros de equipe de Sirius.

Logo veio o juiz.

Advertência! Você atacou um jogador com uma varinha! Será advertido! Não jogará o próximo jogo da Grifinória! – gritou o juiz cuspindo por todo lado.

Mas...mas...mas... – fizeram todos jogadores da Grifinória, eles não podiam dar o luxo de perder Sirius, ela era um dos melhores artilheiros.

Ele está advertido! Nada mais! Pênalti à favor da Corvinal! – e foi embora.

O time inteiro empurrou Sirius a dez metros do chão.

PÊNALTI A FAVOR DA CORVINAL! LOCKART VAI COBRAR! ELE SE PREPARA... ARREMESSA E... HANSON AGARRA! HANSON FAZ UMA DEFESA PRA GRIFINÓRIA! – narrava Renan pulando de alegria. – HANSON TOCA PRA WEASLEY, WEASLEY TOCA PRA BLACK, LONGBOTTON RECEBE A GOLES, ELE ENTRA NA PEQUENA ÁREA, SE PREPARA...ARREMESSSA E... MARCA! 70 À 30 PRA GRIFINÓRIA! SERÁ QUE A GRIFINÓRIA VAI VIRAR O JOGO? MCKINNON JOGA A GOLES PRA TOFTY, ÉRICO RECEBE, ÉRICO TOCA PRA LOCKART! UM BALAÇO NELE! SHACKLEBOLT ACERTA LOCKART NA CABEÇA! AI! ELE CAIU DA VASSOURA! OS CURANDEIROS ESTÃO INDO ATÉ ELE! – cinco sombras entraram no campo com as varinhas na mão. Lockart foi retirado de jogo. – LOCKART ESTÁ FORA DO JOGO! MELHOR PRA GRIFINÓRIA! BLACK COM A POSSE DA GOLES! BLACK TOCA PRA LONGBOTTON, LONGBOTTON DEVOLVE, WEASLEY RECEBE DE BLACK, WEASLEY ENTRA NA PEQUENA ÁREA... ELE ARREMESSA E... E MARCA! 70 À 40 PRA CORVINAL! GRIFINÓRIA ESTÁ SE RECUPERANDO! MCKINNO JOGA A GOL... – Renan ficou paralisado, olhando pra um ponto fixo. – POTTER ACHOU O POMO! VAI POTTER! PEGA! – Tiago subiu com a vassoura, ninguém via, mas o pomo estava uns quinze metros acima dele, Diggle estava bem longe, era a sua hora, ele tinha que pegar o pomo. – DIGGLE SAIU EM DISPARADA! MAS ELE NÃO VAI CONSEGUIR, POTTER ESTÁ BEM LONGE!

Faz alguma coisa! – ordenou o diabinho aparecendo ao lado de Sirius.

Por que?

Por que se não eu te mato! – gritou o diabinho ameaçando ele com o tridente flamejante.

Calma! Tá bom! – respondeu Sirius tirando a varinha de dentro da dobra da manga. - i ACCIO POMO DE OURO /i - imediatamente uma bolinha dourada parou na ponta de sua varinha, ele a pegou e ficou segurando na mão, observando ela se debater.

Agora solte-a! – ordenou o diabinho gritando.

Não!

Ah vai! – disse o diabinho espetando seu cabelo fazendo ele chamuscar, Sirius tomou um susto e soltou o pomo que fugiu pra bem longe.

Merda! Olha o que você fez! – reclamou Sirius vendo o cabelo.

Fui! – disse o diabinho antes de desaparecer num círculo de fogo.

Droga!

POTTER PAROU! PARECE QUE NÃO SABE ONDE O POMO ESTÁ! ELE ESTÁ INJURIADO! MUITO NERVOSO! – Tiago fez uma curva com força e se entortou na vassoura. – DIGGLE PAROU TAMBÉM! COMO EU IA DIZENDO ANTES DE POTTER FINGIR IR PEGAR O POMO... TOFTY COM A POSSE DA GOLES... ELE TOCA PRA ÉRICO... MAS LONGBOTTON INTERCEPTA! LONGBOTTON TOCA PRA WEASLEY, WEASLEY DEVOLVE... LONGBOTTON ESTÁ NA PEQUENA ÁREA... ELE ARREMESSA E... E MARCA! 70 À 50 PRA CORVINAL! GRIFINÓRIA ESTÁ VIRANDO O JOGO! MCKINNON TOCA PRA ÉRICO... MAS WEASLEY INTERCEPTA E ENTRA NA PEQUENA ÁREA... ELE ARREMESSA E... E MARCA! 70 À 60 PRA CORVINAL! GRIFINÓRIA ESTÁ VIRANDO O JOGO! MCKINNON... – Quim Shacklebolt caiu da vassoura por nada, absolutamente nada! – SHACKLEBOLT CAIU DA VASSOURA! POR QUE SERÁ? DOGE TAMBÉM ESTÁ CAINDO! OS IRMOS PREWETT TAMBÉM! MCKINNON... HANSON...WEASLEY ESTÃO CAINDO!!! O QUE É ISSO? – perguntava Renan desesperado. Tiago avistou o pomo de novo e foi atrás dele, mas Diggle estava em seu alcance. – POTTER ESTÁ ATRÁS DO POMO! DIGGLE ESTÁ EM SEU ALCANCE! VAI!!! PEGA!!! VAI!!! – torcia Renan gritando no megafone. – VAI!!! DIGGLE CAIU DA VASSOURA TAMBÉM! – Dédalo Diggle tombou da vassoura e caiu desmaiado. – VAI POTTER! TU TÁ LIVRE! APANHA! PEGA! ACELERA! – Renan parecia um torcedor de final de campeonato. – POTTER APANHA O POMO! 210 À 70 PRA GRIFINÓRIA!

PIIIIIIIII – soou o apito do juiz demostrando que o jogo acabou.

Potter comemorou lá de cima tanto um mortal com a vassoura mas desmaiou na metade do mortal e caiu. – POTTER ESTÁ CAINDO! LONGBOTTON TAMBÉM! BLACK IDEM! LOCKART... TOFTY...ÉRICO... TODOS ESTÃO DESMAIANDO! ALGUÉM Vai ve... – Renan caiu no chão, desmaiado. Os torcedores gritaram e como se fosse efeito dominó eles caíram na arquibancada. Os professores também, exceto Dumbledore.

Foi bom eu ter tomado café da manhã na casa do Ministro da Magia! – disse Dumbledore olhando para multidão de corpos desmaiados.

Sirius acordou uma semana depois, no dormitório da Grifinória com um galo na cabeça. Ele levantou assustado e olhou a sua volta, viu Lupin acordado com um livro, Pedro também estava acordado, Tiago estava dormindo na cama ao lado e Longbotton na cama de frente pra ele. De modo como haviam usado a mesa de cabeceira, ele supôs que haviam usado o dormitório com uma pequena ala hospitalar.

O que aconteceu? – perguntou Sirius tentando se levantar mas recuou ao sentir uma pontada de dor no estômago.

Desmaiamos! Ouvi a profª. Minerva dizer que nosso café da manhã foi envenenado! – respondeu Lupin.

Envenenado? Pra que?

Não sei! Mas parece que mataram sete trouxas! – respondeu Longbotton assustado.

Sete? – perguntou Sirius muito assustado. – São muitos!

Não foi só isso! Roubaram alguma coisa do Salão de Troféus! – disse Lupin fechando o livro.

O que?

Não sabemos!

A porta do dormitório se abriu, Rita Skeeter entrou com sua bolsa de crocodilo. Se sentou na cama de Tiago e ordenou tirando a pena verde ácida:

Me digam, o que aconteceu exatamente no jogo!

Pedro Black diz: Ufa... acabei! Espero que vocês gostem e comentem! Por favor!

Pirraça diz: Espero? Comenta logo!

Pedro Black diz: Pirraça!

Pirraça diz: Pedro!

Pedro Black diz: Pirraça!

Pirraça diz: Pedro!

Pedro Black diz: Murta!

Pirraça diz: Murta?

Pedro Black diz: Pirraça!

Pirraça diz: Pedro!

Pedro Black diz: Tá bom já chega! Vamos parar de enrolar o leitor! Falow! Fuizzzzz!


	25. Comensais na cozinha

Capítulo 25: Comensais na cozinha 

Rita Skeeter estava sentada na cama de Tiago, sua pena verde-ácida corria sem parar. Sirius, Lupin, Pedro e Longbotton narravam pra ela o que havia acontecido no dia do jogo:

Eu comecei a ver imagens estranhas! Tinha duas miniaturas de mim que me perseguiam o tempo todo! – disse Sirius revirando os olhos.

Eu também! Uma estava vestida de diabinho e a outra de anjo! Era esquisito! – acompanhou Longbotton.

Eu me senti com dor de cabeça! Parecia que minha cabeça ia rachar! – falou Lupin esfregando a testa.

Hum... Interessante... – comentou Rita e sua pena desembestou. – O que vocês acham que aconteceu?

Nos enfeitiçaram! – respondeu Sirius socando a cama.

Foi a Sonserina! – gritou Longbotton.

Será? – perguntou Pedro.

Acho... Que nossa comida foi envenenada! – respondeu Lupin.

Envenenada? – perguntaram todos tão alto que Tiago acordou assustado.

Que-que foi? – perguntou ele abobado.

Nada! Volta a dormir! – ordenou Sirius.

Ok! – respondeu Tiago afundando na cama.

Afff... Vamos continuar! – pediu Rita.

i _Roonc_ /i !

Qual sua teoria para invasão na cozinha? Como eles entraram lá? – perguntou Rita se ajeitando na cama.

Acho, que o plano deles era envenenar o nosso café da manhã... Eles devem ter invadido a cozinha, e matar ou fazer de refém o que tinha lá dentro... – respondeu Lupin.

Lá tem elfos! Elfos Domésticos! O único problema é: como eles iam fazer de refém mais de mil elfos? – disse Sirius.

Como você sabe que lá tem elfos? – perguntou Longbotton assustado.

Já fui lá umas vezes... – respondeu Sirius sorrindo marotamente.

...Eles entraram lá e dominaram os elfos, envenenaram as torradas, patês... – continuou Lupin.

O café da manhã! – continuou Sirius.

E nós comemos e ficamos assim, disseram que enquanto estávamos dormindo mataram sete trouxas e alguma coisa que Voldemort queria!

O que?

Não sabemos... Acordamos hoje! Estamos aqui há... Uma semana! – exclamou Pedro olhando um pequeno calendário que tinha na mesa de cabeceira.

Hum... Acho que vou entrevistar as outras pessoas... Talvez amanhã a matéria já esteja no Profeta Diário. – disse Rita guardando a pena de repetição rápida.

Me dê licença! – pediu profª. Minerva empurrando Rita. – O Prof. Dumbledore quer urgentemente falar com todos! Vamos pro Salão Principal! Toda a Grifinória já está lá! – e saiu. Todos se entreolharam.

E esse aí? Como vamos acordá-lo? – perguntou Sirius apontando para Tiago que dormia de boca aberta.

Já provou um desses? – perguntou Longbotton tirando um doce negro da gaveta.

Não. O que é?

Diabinhos de Pimenta! – respondeu Longbotton sorrindo.

Boa!

Longbotton pegou um, e colocou dentro da boca de Tiago.

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! – gritava Tiago quando, rapidamente, se levantou. – ÁGUA! ÁGUA! ÁGUA! – ele viu uma jarra cheia perto da janela. Pedro que estava perto dela viu o olhar de Tiago e esbarrou na jarra.

Ops... – disse Pedro quando a jarra se espatifou lá em baixo.

GRRRRRRR... ONDE TEM ÁGUA? – perguntou Tiago furioso.

No Salão Comunal! – respondeu Lupin. - Mas é melhor você se trocar, sabe? Lá vai estar cheio de gente!

Tá bom! – disse Tiago se trocando na velocidade da luz e saindo correndo porta a fora.

Sirius, Lupin, Pedro e Longbotton chegaram ao salão e viram Tiago sentado bebendo seu sétimo copo d'água, eles se juntaram a ele e esperaram. Depois de um grupo de alunos do primeiro ano da Lufa-Lufa entrar e se sentar, Dumbledore levantou e disse:

Os Comensais invadiram Hogwarts há uma semana! Invadiram e usaram o melhor método que já vi na minha vida! Eles envenenaram nosso café da manhã e ficaram esperando a hora. Por sorte, tinha tomado café com o Ministro da Magia! Não consegui dete-los, tinha que cuidar de vocês primeiro, infelizmente, eles roubaram o objeto mais valioso que Hogwarts possui, e estava seguro por dois trasgos e feitiços incríveis! Eles pegaram " i Steuerpult Riesen /i "! – Alguns alunos da Corvinal soltaram assobios baixos. - O que é isso? Eu respondo! Se o i Steuerpult Riesen /i cair em mãos erradas, pode causar um caos total, ele é uma pequena esfera que Salazar Slyntherin e Rowena Ravenclaw criaram, eles criaram pelo bem, mas Salazar, quando traiu Hogwarts e os outros três fundadores, roubou essa esfera prateada e a escondeu durante anos. Um trouxa a achou, onde supostamente ele morreu, Transilvânia, Romênia. O trouxa achando aquilo totalmente estranho pegou a pequena esfera e imediatamente foi transportado para o pé de uma montanha na França. O Ministério, detectando o uso de uma Chave de Portal ilegalmente, foi atrás desse trouxa e tomou de sua posse o i Steuerpult Riesen /i . Muitos anos depois, Grindewald ficou sabendo dessa poderosa arma, e invadiu o Ministério da Magia, roubando a esfera, em 1945 encontrei esse terrível bruxo das Trevas e ele estava com a posse do objeto. Lutamos sozinhos, foram mais de três dias lutando, foi por Merlin que consegui destruí-lo antes que ele soubesse o poder daquele objeto esférico. Aquilo foi uma combinação entre a inteligência de Rawena e as trevas de Salazar, e o resultado, foi em uma pequena bolinha prateada que tem o poder de dominar os gigantes! – um "ô" bem alto soou pelo saguão. – Mas por que criar essa esfera? Por que não usar a maldição i Imperius /i ? – um garoto do sétimo ano da Corvinal levantou a mão. – Sim, Gildi, responda-me... Mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

Um gigante tem a pele mais grossa, impossível de um feitiço ultrapassá-la e afetá-lo, mesmo uma maldição i Imperius /i seria incapaz de afetá-lo, a não ser que o ataque mais de dez homens, e teriam que muita sorte para o bando inteiro não ir em cima deles! Por isso, criaram o i Steuerpult Riesen /i que controla todos os gigantes que estejam num raio de quinhentos quilômetros! – ele terminou e todos aplaudiram.

Obrigado Gildi! – agradeceu Dumbledore. – Vocês agora sabem o caos que aquilo pode causar! Precisamos tomar cuidado! Aurores serão postos nas entradas e eles andarão por toda Hogwarts à procura de pistas!

Nossa! Será que Voldemort vai invadir Hogwarts de novo? – perguntou Lupin.

Acho, que se pudesse, estaria nos atacando agora! – respondeu Tiago.

Como assim? Se pudesse? – disse Sirius em dúvida.

Como ele vai nos atacar se não tem Comensais? Aquele último atentado tirou bastante dos servos dele! – explicou Tiago.

Foi isso que queria dizer a vocês! Jantem e vão para seus respectivos dormitórios! – disse Dumbledore.

Todos jantaram e por grupinhos eles saíam do Salão Principal e iam aos seus dormitórios.

Aquele i Steuerpult Riesen /i é realmente esquisito! – disse Sirius no dormitório.

Ouvi disser que a idéia verdadeira era de Athena, Deusa da sabedoria, mas ela não teve tempo para realizar essa façanha, e então enviou Hermes a terra e Salazar, que foi o escolhido para fazer o i Steuerpult Riesen /i - explicou Lupin.

Mas se Hermes que escolheu... Ele escolheu bem mal! Ele não sabia das maldades de Salazar? – perguntou Tiago.

Na verdade, Salazar na época era um cara bom, mas depois que Hermes lhe entregou a esfera Hades possuiu ele por um tempo, até a sua morte. – Respondeu Lupin, e os outros deram um assovio baixinho.

Os Marotos ficaram discutindo isso durante quase a noite inteira. Quando eram três da manhã, eles foram dormir, mas tinha um pequeno detalhe, era noite de lua cheia, e Lupin ainda não tinha a visto, a janela estava tampada pela cortina escura, Sirius que dormia perto da janela, sem querer puxou a cortina e a luz da lua cheia iluminou o quarto, Lupin, na cama de trás de Tiago, se moveu rapidamente...

Pedro Black diz: Aí galera!!! Tava com bloqueio pra escrever e não saía esse capítulo! Bom... coloquei alguns deuses gregos na história, deu pra perceber né?

Pirraça diz: Pedro, tenho uma notícia ruim e outra boa! Qual você quer ouvir primeiro?

Pedro Black diz: A ruim!

Pirraça: Nossa! Quanto pessimismo! A notícia ruim é que eu me demito!

Pedro Black diz: 0.O!!! E a boa?

Pirraça diz: é que eu vou voltar por que não tenho justa causa!

Pedro Black diz: Ahhhh! Droga! Estava esperançoso!

Pirraça diz: Hhehehehe! O público exige minha presença!

Pedro Black diz: Só por causa disso que você está aqui!

Pirraça diz: Sei...uhum...

Pedro Black diz: É sério!

Pirraça diz: Tá bom...Vou fingir que acredito! Agora para de enrolar e acaba esse capítulo!

Pedro Black diz: Você que está enrolando! Vamos acabar com esse capítulo!!! Galera, não esquece de comentar!!!! Tô indo! Fuizzzzzz!!!


	26. Lobisomem nos dormitórios

Capítulo 26: Lobisomem nos dormitórios 

Já era dia vinte e sete de Novembro, noite de lua cheia, três horas da manhã e Lupin havia esquecido de ir na enfermaria para Madame Salima leva-lo até a floresta proibida. A luz da lua ainda não tinha iluminado o dormitório, e Lupin dormia tranqüilamente, até que Sirius, que dormia perto da janela, puxou a cortina e o luar iluminou o dormitório. Lupin se mexeu rapidamente, caiu da cama e o barulho acordou Tiago Potter.

O que está acontecendo? – perguntou, assustado.

Lupin começou a produzir um ruído estranho. Tiago viu o que estava acontecendo e acordou Sirius e Pedro:

ALMOFADINHAS! RABICHO! ACORDEM! – gritava Tiago. Todos do dormitório acordaram assustados.

O que foi? – perguntou Franco pulando da cama.

O Lupin! – respondeu Tiago.

Lupin começou a ganhar pêlos, garras, os dentes aumentaram, e sua roupa rasgou, diante a todos do dormitório, estava um lobisomem completamente formado. Longbottom saiu correndo gritando "LOBISOMEM!" mas Sirius tirou a varinha e o enfeitiçou com o feitiço "Silêncio" e o "Petrificus Totalus", Longbottom caiu no chão imóvel, Tiago, Pedro e Sirius correram atrás dele pelo Salão Comunal.

Sirius! Cerca ele pelo lado direito, Pedro pelo lado esquerdo e eu pela frente! – ordenou Tiago tirando a varinha. Eles cercaram Lupin em frente ao dormitório feminino, o lobisomem ficou assustado e correu em direção as escadas do dormitório. Sirius percebeu o que iria acontecer e gritou:

Tiago! Tira ele daí! Vai tocar o alarme! Tira ele! – Tiago lançou um feitiço errou, o segundo acertou a escada e ela desmoronou e Lupin se voltou contra Tiago. Os três correram para fora do Salão Comunal e o lobisomem correu atrás por todo o castelo. Os três corriam desesperadamente para fugir daquele bicho terrível que queria vê-los mortos.

Sirius deve a idéia de se transformar em cachorro e os dois seguiram o seu exemplo. Pedro Pettigrew desapareceu na escuridão do castelo, Tiago e Sirius correram para os terrenos e ouviram vozes de alguém conversando com um garoto logo à frente:

Por que você me trouxe aqui? Está muito escuro! Vamos voltar para o castelo! –disse uma voz feminina.

Calma! Eu preciso te mostrar uma coisa! – respondeu o garoto.

O que você quer dizer... – Lupin atacou Sirius com uma patada e avançava para perto da garota. Ela recuou. Tiago atacou Lupin com uma chifrada, os dois sairam rolando para a borda do lago. Tiago caiu no lago, ferido.

Lupin farejou cheiro humano no ar, estava à procura da fonte desse cheiro, ele queria ver sangue, queria ter uma presa, seu instinto de lobisomem dizia que ele devia atacar alguém pelo menos naquela noite, sua vítima estava diante dele, uma garota de cabelos loiros com olhos verdes, ele avançou sem dó, um ganido cortou o silêncio da noite, mas foi Lupin quem soltou o ruído, Sirius o tinha atacado, Lupin rolou para perto do lago novamente e saltou sobre Sirius, os dois brigaram perto da casa de Hagrid com patadas e arranhões, e Sirius foi lançado contra a cerca da casa. Ela foi partida em milhares de pedaços e uma luz acendeu lá dentro.

Lupin avançou contra a garota, ela caiu no chão sangrando com uma ferida no braço, Lupin atacou novamente, e mais uma vez, duas, três; a garota se levantou e ele atacou pela quarta vez, e o golpe a acertou, ela caiu e Lupin foi atacar novamente, o lobisomem preparou o golpe e... Uma flecha passou de raspão em seu braço levantado, Lupin olhou para onde tinham lançado, Hagrid estava em frente a sua casa com um arco preparado para lançar outra, ele atirou e a flecha acertou dessa vez a perna, Lupin uivou e ouviu seu eco, Lupin achando que o eco era um lobisomem de verdade que estava uivando à procura de parceiros, fugiu para a Floresta Proibida e o silêncio tomou conta dos jardins de Hogwarts. Hagrid se encaminhou até o garoto que observou toda a cena, ele estava horrorizado, seus olhos estavam arregalados e a boca tremia de vez enquanto:

Você está bem? – perguntou Hagrid ao garoto.

Estou – afirmou o garoto com a cabeça – Veja se ela está também!

Hagrid se aproximou do corpo da garota e se abaixou para ouvir o seu coração bater:

O coração está parando! É melhor a levarmos para a ala hospitalar. – respondeu Hagrid colocando a garota sobre os ombros.

E aqueles animais? – disse o garoto apontando para Sirius e depois Tiago.

Eles vão ficar bem, sempre estão aqui brigando, depois eles voltam pra floresta – Respondeu Hagrid indo em direção ao castelo. – Qual o nome dessa garota?

Vívian Brown, Grifinória...

"Que dia é hoje? Por Merlin! Que dia é hoje? Eu preciso saber que dia é hoje! Onde estou? Nossa! Estou pálida! Será que estou passando mal? Mas eu não estou sentindo nada! Quem é esse cara na minha frente? Parece Hagrid, o guarda caça de Hogwarts, quem ele está segurando? Parece uma garota! – Ei! Hagrid! – Ele não me ouve? Melhor eu falar mais alto – HAGRID!"

Que é? – perguntou Hagrid ao garoto.

O que o que?

Por que você me chamou?

Eu não te chamei!

Olha garoto! Para com essas brincadeiras! – ordenou Hagrid

"Ele não me ouve! Ei! Aquele garoto é meu namorado! Se aquele é meu namorado...quem é aquela garota?"

Está frio né?

Muito, mas é só o vento!

"Por Merlin! Aquela sou eu! Se aquela sou eu, quem sou eu? Eu sou Vívian Brown! E aquela também é a Vívian Brown... como existem duas pessoas iguais? Isso é possível? Por Merlin...uma pessoa só pode virar duas se ela estiver... morta? Acho que não... preciso falar com alguém morto para saber o que está acontecendo comigo!"

Murta! – procurar Murta-Que-Geme, foi o primeiro fantasma que me passou à cabeça, aliás, ela era uma garota e poderia me ajudar. – Murta! Eu preciso falar com você!

O que é? Por que você veio atrapalhar minha noite de sono? São quatro da manhã! – reclamou Murta saindo de trás de um dos boxes do banheiro feminino.

Fantasmas dormem?

Mais ou menos! Eles ficam flutuando parados com os olhos fechados! Mas ficam assim por algumas horas apenas! Isso não é dormir! Mas o que você quer? – Murta parecia estar nervosa com minha aparição as quatro da manhã gritando por ela.

Preciso que olhe uma coisa pra mim! – peguei a mão dela e saímos do banheiro.

Hagrid e o garoto iam passando pelo corredor e Murta deu um grito histérico:

Você está morta! Bem vinda ao mundo fantasmagórico! Preciso ensinar algumas coisas para você sobre o nosso ectoplasma! Ei! Não me olhe com essa cara! Não vá embora!

"Depois a única pessoa... quero dizer... fantasma que pensei que me ajudasse seria o Pirraça, mas ele no momento estava ocupado montando uma armadilha para o próximo que passasse pelo corredor do quinto andar. Depois pensei no Frei Gorducho, mas nunca vi ele na minha vida, deve ficar sempre no Salão Comunal da Corvinal, só o vejo na hora do almoço. Eu ia passando pelo corredor do sétimo andar, estava indo para a Grifinória quando um brilho se aproximava."

Boa noite senhorita Brown – disse o brilho chegando mais perto.

Boa noite... ahm... Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça?

Sou sim. O que você está fazendo à uma hora dessas em corredor sozinha?

Preciso da sua ajuda!

E posso saber para que?

Quando você morreu... como foi a sua passagem de espírito para fantasma? Qual é a - Nossa! A morte é uma ciência que nem os bruxos mais sábios do mundo conseguiram desvendar. Nem mesmo os fantasma sabem disso. O espírito fica vagando por anos e anos pela terra sem ninguém vê-lo, ouvi-lo, tocá-lo e senti-lo... O espírito, para passar para fantasma, terá que descobrir algo que no momento você não lembra! Você tem medo da morte?

- Tenho! Quem não teria? A morte é uma coisa terrível!

- Mas você precisa saber se realmente tem medo dela!

- Mas como você conseguiu ficar na Terra?

- Isso nem eu sei, foi uma coisa momentânea, depois que você vira fantasma você esquece tudo que você fez quando era espírito e vivo, você só se lembra dos seus últimos minutos de vida, só isso...

O espírito de Brown ficou fitando o chão por um tempo e depois disse:

Sinto alguém me chamando, preciso ir, Adeus!

Adeus!

Estava havendo um pequeno tumulto na ala hospitalar aquela noite, dois vultos entraram e colocaram um corpo em uma das camas.

Acenda uma vela! – ordenou uma voz grossa.

Uma vela foi acessa e deu ao lugar um ar sombrio.

Ela ainda está viva? – perguntou um garoto.

Não sei. Chame alguém! Vá até a sala da Profª. Minerva e a chame! Peça para chamar Dumbledore e os outros professores!

O garoto saiu correndo da Ala e foi procurar a professora. Hagrid ficou meia hora na esperando os professores. O sol já ia nascendo quando eles chegaram, Dumbledore, Minerva, Madame Salima e Flicktwick entraram e murmuraram "Lumus", o aposento se encheu de luz e Hagrid acordou assustado.

Desculpe termos acordado você Hagrid. – disse Dumbledore educadamente.

Não foi nada, eu nem estava dormindo, estava apenas...ahm... tirando um cochilo! Essa garota foi atacada por um... – disse Hagrid analisando a situação.

Já sabemos! Esse jovem garoto nos contou o que aconteceu. – disse Dumbledore. – Ela está bem?

Madame Salima foi até ela e encostou para ouvir sua batida de coração:

Nós a perdemos... O que faremos com o corpo da garota? – perguntou Madame Salima deixando uma lágrima cair.

Vamos queimá-lo como todos bruxos fazem quando morrem. – respondeu Minerva.

Sirius se encontrava desmaiado em frente à casa de Hagrid, alguma coisa o lambia.

Pára! Pára! Pára! – reclamava Sirius ainda inconsciente – Ai! O que é? – Sirius levantou bruscamente.

Um cachorro rosnou pra ele.

Ahm...Oi Canino! Canino? Onde eu tô? – perguntou Sirius olhando a volta. – Esse é o jardim de Hogwarts! Estou na frente da casa de Hagrid. Ai! Que dor de cabeça horrível! – Sirius rapidamente pôs a mão na testa – Preciso me lembrar o que aconteceu. Era noite de lua cheia, e Lupin tinha esquecido de ir até a ala hospitalar, ele se transformou em lobisomem no dormitório, viemos correndo pra cá, ele queria atacar uma garota e... Pontas! Preciso achar o Pontas! – Sirius olhou a volta dele desesperado e viu o amigo caído perto do lago. Ele correu até Tiago e o sacudiu tentando acordá-lo.

Pontas! Pontas! Acorda!

Ahm...deixa eu dormir! Acorda o Rabicho... _zzzzzzz_

Rabicho! Eu já ia esquecendo dele!

Sirius andou pelos terrenos de Hogwarts e o viu debaixo de uma árvore com a mão na cabeça.

O que aconteceu? – perguntou Sirius.

Ontem, tentei impedir o Aluado de entrar na Floresta, mas ele me acertou e eu acabei de acordar, você sabe onde está o Pontas? – disse Pedro um pouco tonto.

Sei, vamos até ele.

Pedro e Sirius acordaram Tiago e foram até o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Esperaram os alunos voltarem do café-da-manhã.

Onde será que Lupin está? – perguntou Tiago.

Ele foi para floresta. Com certeza não vai conseguir sair de lá. – respondeu Pedro olhando o teto.

Nossa Rabicho quanto pessimismo! Ele vai voltar! – reclamou Tiago.

Pontas, o pior é que é verdade! A floresta é muito perigosa! Tem criaturas terríveis lá! – disse Sirius com um pouco de medo.

Ahm... mesmo assim! O Aluado consegue se cuidar! – e olhando os amigos, continuou – Tá bom! Se ele não voltar até amanhã as seis da tarde a gente vai procurar!

Sirius e Pedro deram um "Viva" bem alto. O quadro da Mulher Gorda abriu e vários alunos entraram conversando alto, no final do grupo vinham Lílian e Patrícia chorando abraçadas. Tiago e Sirius levantaram rapidamente e foram até elas.

O que aconteceu? – perguntou Tiago abraçando Lílian. – Por que você está assim?

A Vivy... ela... ela... – começou Lílian.

O que foi? Responde! – ordenou Sirius.

Ela... morreu!

Sirius, Tiago e Pedro se entreolharam com um nó na garganta.

Pedro Black diz: Búúúúúúúúa!!!! A Vivy morreu! Morreu! Morreu! Por que eu fiz isso? Ela morreu!!!

Pirraça diz: Black! Eu trouxe uma amiga pra cá tá?

Pedro Black diz: E quem é?

Pirraça diz: A Vivy!

Pedro Black diz: A Vivy?

Pirraça diz: A Vivy!

Vivy diz: Euzinha! Tô aqui! Por que preciso da sua ajuda Black!

Pedro Black grita: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! O que você quer?

Vivy: Preciso de um nome fantasma! Pra quando eu ser uma! Quero um nome legal!

Pedro Black diz: Tá bom...que tal...Vivy a traidora?

Vivy diz: Não não...muito ruim. Outro

Pirraça diz: Vivy a feia?

Vivy diz: Não! Também não!

Pedro Black diz: Vivy da lua cheia?

Vivy diz: Ei! Esse até que ficou legal! Gostei...

Pirraça diz: $&i089&(! A fantasma é minha e ele que sai dominando! Tchau galera!

Pedro Black diz: Não esqueçam de comentaaaaaar!!! Fuizzzzzz!!


	27. She is my sin

Capítulo 27: She Is My Sin 

Que lugar é esse? – perguntava Lupin para si próprio. – É assustador! Não dá pra saber se é dia ou noite, as árvores são muito densas.

Lupin caminhava pela Floresta Proibida desde que amanheceu, mas ele ainda não sabia que já era dia.

Não tem ninguém nesse lugar?

Uma moita à frente de Lupin se mexeu e ele foi pra de trás de uma árvore.

Você sabe o que aconteceu ontem? – perguntou um centauro ao outro.

Não. Mas me disseram que um lobisomem entrou na floresta! – respondeu o outro.

Sim, e ele matou um humano. Se não fosse Hagrid ele mataria mais! E tinha mais dois animais perigosos lá. Um cervo e um cachorro do tamanho de um urso!

Nossa! Foi bem perigoso então! – os centauros foram se afastando até se tornarem apenas sombras disformes.

Take heed, dear heart 

_Once apart, she can touch nor me nor you_

Lupin estava sentado com as mãos na cabeça, o que os centauros falaram passou pela cabeça dele como uma flecha, agora fazia sentido.

Eu matei um humano! E Hagrid me fez fugir pra cá!

"ALMOFADINHAS! RABICHO! ACORDEM! – gritava Tiago. Todos do dormitório acordaram assustados.

O que foi? – perguntou Franco pulando da cama.

O Lupin! – respondeu Tiago."

Um flash, talvez isso fique ocorrendo o dia inteiro. – pensou Lupin.

"Sirius! Cerca ele pelo lado direito, Pedro pelo lado esquerdo e eu pela frente! – ordenou Tiago tirando a varinha. Eles cercaram Lupin em frente ao dormitório feminino, o lobisomem ficou assustado e correu em direção as escadas do dormitório. Sirius percebeu o que iria acontecer e gritou:

Tiago! Tira ele daí! Vai tocar o alarme! Tira ele! – Tiago lançou um feitiço errou, o segundo acertou a escada e ela desmoronou e Lupin se voltou contra Tiago. Os três correram para fora do Salão Comunal e o lobisomem correu atrás por todo o castelo. Os três corriam desesperadamente para fugir daquele bicho terrível que queria vê-los mortos."

Dressed as one 

_A wolf will betray a lamb_

Eu...Eu queria matar eles! – disse Lupin assustado. – E o centauro disse que um humano morreu! Será que foi o Pontas? Ou o Almofadas? Rabicho! Eles não falaram do Rabicho! Pobre Rabicho! Será que o matei? Não! Não pode ser! Será que matei meu amigo?

Lead astray the gazers 

_The razors on your seducing skin_

"Por que você me trouxe aqui? Está muito escuro! Vamos voltar para o castelo!"

Essa voz! Ela é a voz da... Não... não pode ser...o que ela está fazendo nos meus flashs de lobisomem? Ah não ser... Não...Não é possível!

In the meadow of sinful thoughts 

_Every flower's perfect_

"Você está bem?

Estou"

Hagrid estava lá! Quem é esse garoto? Com certeza não foi ele que eu ataquei.

To paradise with pleasure haunted by fear 

"O coração está parando! É melhor a levarmos para a ala hospitalar.

E aqueles animais?

Eles vão ficar bem, sempre estão aqui brigando, depois eles voltam pra floresta. Qual o nome dessa garota?"

Garota? Não! Eu não quero saber de mais nada! Eu não quero! ISSO TEM QUE PARAR! – gritou Lupin batendo na árvore.

"- Vívian Brown, Grifinória"

A sin for him 

_Desire within_

_A burning veil_

_For the bride too dear for him_

Não! Eu matei a Vívian Brown! – disse Lupin chorando. – Eu não posso! Isso tem que acabar! Preciso arranjar um jeito de parar com essas transformações!

A sin for him 

_Desire within_

_Fall in love with your deep dark sin_

Um animal estava rodeando Lupin, ouvindo o que ele falava. De repende ele saiu de trás de uma árvore e disse:

- O cara! Tu é burro hein? Se liga! Matou um num faz mal!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Você fala? – perguntou Lupin assustado.

Olha quem fala! Aê! Tu nunca leu aqueles livro não brother? Nós os furanzões falamos numa boa! – respondeu o animal se levantando e ficando do tamanho do Lupin sentado.

Ahm...não leio esses tipos de livros! Por que você está aqui?

Seus berros me chamou atenção ô escandaloso! Pensei que fosse um animalzinho pro meu jantar sacou?

Saquei...os animais dessa floresta são falantes e tagarelas que nem você?

Não, não. Só os que tem inteligência meu chapa! E eu sou um deles! Você tem nome?

Lupin. – respondeu Lupin pensando: Como esse animal fala!

Jervey! Meu nome é Jervey mas prefiro que me chamem de Jervey!

Você sabe como se sai daqui? – perguntou Lupin cada vez mais confuso.

Sei! Tá vendo aquela árvore de eucalipto lá na frente?

Não.

Nem eu. Tem um jeito de sair dessa floresta! Me siga! – ordenou o furanzão cavando um buraco muito pequeno.

Idiota! Não vai dar pra mim ir por aí! O buraco é muito pequeno! – disse Lupin mas Jervey já estava longe e não tinha o escutado.

I am the Fallen 

Será que ninguém vem me procurar? – reclamou Lupin começando a andar sempre em frente.

A floresta cada vez ia ficando menos densa, já dava pra ver uma clareira logo a frente. Lupin correu para se banhar com a luz do Sol. Lupin parou no meio da clareira e olhou para o céu.

Está ficando tarde! O Sol está se pondo! – disse Lupin.

E é quando o Sol se põe que as criaturas mais perigosas da floresta acordam!

You are what my sins enclose 

_Lust is not as creative _

_As its discovery_

Tiago rodeava a poltrona onde Sirius estava sentado, de vez enquanto parava, sentava numa cadeira e ficava batendo os pés, e quando se levantou pela vigésima vez só naquele mesmo dia finalmente disse:

Tá bom! Vamos procurar o Aluado logo! Não aquento mais ficar esperando até amanhã de tarde! Peguem o mapa do Maroto e a capa de invisibilidade! – ordenou Tiago à Sirius e Pedro.

Sirius e Pedro levantaram gritando "Viva" e foram pegar a capa e o mapa no dormitório masculino. Depois de algum tempo os dois voltaram e se cobriram.

"Juro solenemente que não farei nada de bom " – murmurou Tiago apontando a varinha pro mapa. O mapa começou a mostrar as paredes de Hogwarts e a floresta proibida e mais tudo que estava no castelo e nos terrenos.

Ah não! Que animal é aquele na frente do Lupin? – perguntou Sirius.

Onde?

Ali! – disse Sirius apontando para uma clareira no meio da Floresta Proibida.

Isso é uma esfinge! – respondeu Tiago.

Aluno de Hogwarts! Você está ciente que esta parte da Floresta é Proibida! Aliás toda essa floresta é proibida! O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou a esfinge rodeando Lupin sem tirar os olhos de cima dele.

Eu me perdi, você pode me falar que lugar é esse? É tão estranho aqui! É uma clareira mas parece ser a parte mais densa da floresta, é frio. – perguntou Lupin.

Não! Não direi a você! Apenas se aceitar uma charada. Aceita?

Qual a charada?

Antes você terá que aceitar! Se acertar, vou lhe dizer o nome desse lugar, se errar vou lhe atacar, aceita?

Lupin parou e pensou: Eu preciso saber que lugar é esse, já estudamos sobre a Floresta e o professor não disse nada sobre esse lugar.

Aceito – respondeu Lupin.

Se você juntar todas as palavras ela dará o nome desse lugar. 1º Cede os fios da capa de invisibilidade. 2º Cerca todo o mundo bruxístico. 3º Você estuda nela, ela te abriga . Agora você terá que adivinhar todas essas perguntas, juntando a resposta de cada uma você saberá que lugar é esse e me dirá! Se errar, você será atacado.

Lupin começou a repassar as perguntas. "Cede os fios da capa de invisibilidade" Essa eu sei! É um Seminviso...agora....cerca todo o mundo bruxístico? Não seria magia? Não, acho que não...ahm... terror? mistério? Mistério! É isso! "Você estuda nela, ela te abriga" isso seria escola? Ou Hogwarts? Vou arriscar a resposta Hogwarts...agora é só juntar...Seminviso – Mistério - Hogwarts...Semi – mistério - Hogwarts...não...duas silabas se repetem assim...Semi - tério – Hogwarts...caramba! Descobri!

Cemitério de Hogwarts! – respondeu Lupin não acreditando na própria resposta.

Sim, aqui é o cemitério de Hogwarts! Aqui que enterram os alunos ou animais da floresta. Se você perceber as lápides já estão saindo da terra! – respondeu a esfinge.

O mato ralo em volta deles começou a mexer, em cada canto daquela clareira estava coberta por um lápide, todo lugar estava com uma placa de pedra escrito o nome da pessoa e o ano em que ela morreu.

"Paul Gerist, 1983 " – lia Lupin, mais lápides iam aparecendo – Limbunger, 1983, Kent Poyson, 1983, Vívian Brown, 1983...

"_To paradise with pleasure haunted by fear_

_A sin for him_

_Desire within_

_A burning veil_

_For the bride too dear for him_"

As moitas na frente de Lupin começaram a se mover, Lupin se levantou rapidamente.

Lupin!

Tiago! Sirius! Pedro! Cara! Como é bom ver vocês!

Pedro Black diz: Hoje nós vamos cantar a tradução da música da fic!

Pirraça diz: Falta a vocalista e o baterista!

Jervey diz: Eu sou o guitarrista!

Pedro Black diz: Eu sou o tecladista!

Pirraça diz: Baixista!

Murta diz: Vocalista!

Pedro Black, Pirraça e Jervey dizem: MURTA???

Murta diz: Sim! Eu me pareço com a vocalista do Nightwish!

Pedro diz: Você só canta igual a ela...

Frei gorducho diz: Ei! Posso ser o baterista?

Pedro diz: Pode....que desastre...vamos começar a cantar...

"Tome cuidado, querido coração

Uma vez independente, ela pode tocar nem eu, tampouco você

Preparou-se como um

Um lobo que irá seduzir um cordeiro

Direção desviada aos espectadores

As navalhas sob sua pele corrompida

no prado de pecaminosos pensamentos

Muitas flores perfeitas

Ao paraíso com o prazer assombrado de medo

Um pecado para ele

Desejo dentro

De um véu ardente

Para a noiva querida demais para ele

Um pecado para ele

Desejo dentro

Queda no amor com seu pecado escuro profundo

Eu estou caindo

Você é o que os meus pecados incluem

Luxúria não é tão produtiva

Como esse descobrimento

Ao paraíso com o prazer assombrado de medo

Um pecado para ele

Desejo dentro

De um véu ardente

Para a noiva querida demais para ele

Um pecado para ele

Desejo dentro

Queda no amor com seu pecado escuro profundo"

Pedro Black diz: Uhuuul!!! Isso aí!! Valeu galera! Por favor comentem!!! Fuizzz!

Jervey diz: E não percam a apresentação da Murta no Rock In Hogwarts!!!

Pedro diz: Isso já é outra fic...


End file.
